Rumor Has It
by xWhisperOfDreamsx
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls 5 years ago and now she is back in town to attend her best friend's, Elena, wedding to her boyfriend of three years, Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus is back in town, too. Will he succeed in wooing Caroline's heart this time? Will the wedding be a success or a disaster? What about the vacation that Elena and Elijah have planned for his siblings and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hi, everyone! I'm re-uploading this story after a long while. Mainly because a lot of you loved it - but also from the reason that some are taking advantage of it, and are posting the story without my permission on other sites. Therefore, I decided to post it here again, where it was originally posted.

Now, I can't promise that I will ever get back to this story, but there is a small possibility for that. At this point it has 13 chapters, and hopefully those of you who will read them will also enjoy them.

Also, please note that English is not my mother language, therefore some mistakes are possible. My apologies for that in advance.

* * *

**Summary**

Caroline left Mystic Falls five years ago and now she is back in town to attend her best friend's, Elena, wedding to her boyfriend of three years, Elijah Mikaelson. Klaus is back in town, too. Will he succeed in wooing Caroline's heart this time? Will the wedding be a success or a disaster? What about the vacation that Elena and Elijah have planned for his siblings and her friends? Find out. – Set somewhere around 5 years after 4x09 took place. Featuring Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett and Stebekah.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been 5 years since that tragic night when everything somehow went wrong, since she took the decision of leaving Mystic Falls. That night was the last straw that made Caroline Forbes realized that it was probably time to change some things in her life.

That night Klaus massacred his un-sired hybrids and killed Tyler's mom. That night Caroline broke Stefan's heart by telling him the hard truth about Elena and Damon. But he was her friend and she felt that he deserved to know, it was the right thing to do, it was right to tell him. That night Caroline had also caught Tyler cheating on her with Hayley, the she-wolf. And, needless to say, she ended the relationship on the spot.

When Caroline went to bed that awful December night, she had decided that she needed time for herself and in order to achieve that goal, she needed to leave Mystic Falls. Surprisingly, her mom and friends were very supportive of her decision.

Few days later, Caroline said goodbye to her friends on a hard note, but the hardest was to say goodbye to her mom.

Apparently the fate wanted for her to say goodbye to _everyone_, since she accidentally ran into Klaus, right before leaving town. The Alpha asked to accompany her, claiming that he wanted to show her the world. He listed numerous reasons why that would be a good idea, but she took time to explain to him that she needed to do this alone. She was surprised, because Klaus seemed to be very understanding and he respected her decision, but he quickly added, "I will wait for you, love… as long as it takes." _This guy apparently just doesn't give up – ever_, Caroline thought. But if she was honest with herself, she secretly liked his obstinacy, though; she didn't truly believe that he would really wait for her. She couldn't be that important to him, she was just a baby vampire and she didn't understand why Klaus, the Original hybrid, would be so taken by her. Honestly, and after thinking about it, no, she didn't believe he would wait for her and she didn't want him to, but was she honest with herself? She wasn't even sure at that point.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Caroline walked down the streets of New York. She had lived here for little over five years; therefore she knew the city like the back of her hand. After a long time, she finally had a day off from her job, so she took the opportunity for once to enjoy one of her favorites free time activities – shopping. Her phone started ringing and she started fumbling with her shopping bags as she tried to find it. It was safely tucked somewhere in her purse. When she finally found it, she saw her boss ID number calling.

"Urgh… that's just great, what does the she-devil wants now?!" She mumbled to herself.

Since Caroline was not fond of the compelling people method, she had to find a job, helping her to afford the apartment rent. She was hired as an assistant to a successful event planner and she loved her job while excelling at it, but her boss was a cold hearted bitch that disliked Caroline very much. To say that they were not getting along, was saying it lightly. But, the salary was good and Caroline needed the money, so she had to suck it up and be nice to the devil herself. Caroline sighed and answered the phone promptly.

"Hello, Jules." Caroline greeted her boss, with a fake happy tone in her voice.

"Hello, Caroline. We need to talk about your job." Her boss addressed the issue; while making Caroline realized that she already knew that this conversation wouldn't bring anything good for her.

"What about my job?" Caroline asked her, carefully.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I've hired a new assistant, so I won't be in need of your services anymore." Jules explained, nonchalantly and in her usual cold tone, to a mouth open Caroline.

"Oh… I guess there's nothing I could say that would change your mind then?" Caroline tried, even though she already knew the answer.

"No." Jules answered, firmly.

"Oh, okay. I'll come to pick up my stuff from the office tomorrow morning." Caroline responded to her, in a matching cold tone, before pressing the end call button. There was no point in pretending to like the woman now.

She breathed deeply and sat down on a nearby bench. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She'll have to find another job, but she already knew that in this economy and especially in New York, it would be hard to find it, just like it was the first time.

After few minutes of sitting and processing everything, Caroline decided to go back to her apartment; she was surely not in the mood for shopping anymore. Just when she got up, her phone started to ring again. She picked it up and she saw that it was Elena calling, and a huge smile instantly appeared on her face. She missed all of her friends and it was always nice to hear from one of them.

"Elena! Hi!" Caroline greeted, happily.

"Hi, Care! I have big news!" Elena exclaimed, happily.

"Really, do tell?" Caroline responded.

"I'm engaged! Elijah proposed and I said yes!" Elena shrieked, excitedly, over her own giggles of joy.

Elena and Elijah had been dating for about three years now. At first, Caroline was a little bit shocked when Elena had told her about Elijah, especially after all the drama with Damon and Stefan, but she had quickly accepted her friend's choice. Elena and Elijah had come to visit her last year and she could easily tell that they were very much in love. They seemed to be very happy together and that was all that mattered to Caroline, her friend's happiness.

"What? Really? That is so amazing, Elena! Congratulations!" Caroline beamed, while being really excited for her friend. "But, wait… are you sure you want this?" Caroline had to ask, just to make sure.

"Yes, Care, I'm sure!" Elena responded, without trace of a doubt in her voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm just checking!" Caroline smiled. "So did you already set the date?"

"Well, we were thinking of a spring wedding, so we've decided that the month of May would be perfect." Elena explained more.

"But that's like two months from now…" Caroline mumbled.

"Yeah, I know it's soon… but I'm sure we'll manage to set everything on time. Well, I'm sure it would be a lot easier if you would be here to help. You have some mad skills for planning events and stuff." Elena said before adding. "But I guess you can't come because of your job, huh?" She sighed, sadly.

"Actually… I can." Caroline smiled.

"What? How?" Elena asked, mostly confused.

"Well… let's just say that she-devil fired me a few minutes ago, before you called. So I have more than enough time now." Caroline explained to her friend.

"That's great! Well… hum… you know, not that you've lost your job, but that you can come here now, right, Care? You will come?" Elena asked, with a tone of hope in her voice.

"I know what you meant and yes, I can and I will… you need me and my amazing skills to help you plan your wedding!" Caroline grinned, widely.

"I'm so happy, Care! When can you come?" Elena couldn't even hide her excitement; she would finally see Caroline again.

"I guess I'll be there on Saturday." Caroline responded. She was so excited that she'll get to see her friends and mom after such a long time.

"Great! That's perfect! Oh and just so you'll know, you are staying with us!" Elena informed, while not leaving much space for arguing.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"At the Mikaelson mansion, of course, you'll stay with all of us. Elijah's siblings are coming and I don't want to be alone with them in the house." Elena blurted out. "Please, Care!" Elena pleaded again. "And besides, your mom is renovating the house, so you won't be able to stay there." Elena pointed out. "Bonnie will probably be here too. It will be fun!" Elena added, while trying to convince Caroline.

_Oh, right… Elena moved in with Elijah six months ago,_ Caroline remembered. And it was true, her mom had decided to renovate the whole house and she went a little bit overboard, since the house would be practically re-build. Caroline chuckled at the thought. Liz was staying at their lake house in a little near by town that was a little less than an hour away from Mystic Falls.

"What do you mean, his siblings are coming?" Caroline asked. _Will Klaus be there too? _She added the question to herself.

"They will behave, Elijah promised me. Please, Care!" Elena asked repeatedly.

"Oh, I'm sure, if Elijah promised that." She rolled her yes, before adding. "But, you know his siblings, he can't really control them, no one can." Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Elena sighed, but then she started laughing too.

"Will Klaus be there too?" Caroline couldn't help but to ask, with an uncontrollable urge to know.

"I really don't know. Elijah didn't reach him yet. But I guess he'll come at some point. I mean, it is his brother's wedding after all." Elena explained and sighed, while still not feeling so comfortable around her future husband's brother.

"Oh… Okay, E., I'll be there and I'll stay at the mansion! But I'm doing this only because I love you." Caroline let it out a long breath, while smiling, even though she thought that she'd probably regret this decision.

"Really? Oh my god, thank you so much Care, you are the best!" Elena squealed with delight.

"Yeah, I know… you love me." Caroline sang out.

"We'll pick you up at the airport; just let me know when you'll have the flight." Elena informed, joyfully.

"Oh, thank you! I will let you know the details, and I'll see you on Saturday, E. Bye!"

"I simply can't wait to finally see you! Bye, Care!"

"Elijah!" Elena yelled, her voice echoing through the spacious mansion.

"Yes, dear?" Elijah answered, while walking down the stairs.

"Caroline will come here on Saturday! She'll help us plan the wedding and she'll be staying with us! Isn't that amazing?" Elena jumped childishly from happiness while running into Elijah's arms.

The Original hugged her and smiled. Elena's smile and happiness were two of the most beautiful and important things in the world to him and he couldn't help but to be touch by her candor.

"That's great news! I'm so happy to hear it, Elena." He responded, honestly, before lowering his head and giving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Elena smile became even wider and she returned a quick kiss on his lips.

"Do you have any news about your siblings?" She asked.

"Kol and Rebekah will be here on Sunday. I still don't have any idea when Niklaus will honor us with his presence." Elijah explained, while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, you should tell Klaus that Caroline will be here. That should speed the process." Elena joked.

"Oh… Let's try that idea. I'm sure Niklaus will be here sooner after he finds out that his favorite protégé, Miss Forbes will be staying at our house." Elijah laughed.

"We are so mean! Caroline would kill us, if she could hear us right now." Elena tried to keep a serious face, but she failed miserably.

"Well, we would defend ourselves by telling her that we spoke the truth to him." Elijah laughed, while taking his phone from his blazer inside pocket, before starting to text.

"Who are you texting?" Elena asked, curiously and Elijah looked up at her with a mischievous grin. "I'm sending the new information about Caroline's arrival to Niklaus." Elijah shrugged. Elena slapped him over his arm playfully.

"We are so going to hell." She rolled her eyes, while giggling.

The truth was that Elena would never joke about Klaus' obsession with Caroline, if Elijah hadn't assured her on a numerous occasions that he was absolutely positive that his brother would never harm Caroline. And she trusted Elijah. He had told her that he believes that Klaus has genuine feelings for her friend, to what extent, that he didn't know, since his brother wasn't the type who would talk about his feelings openly.

Caroline smiled to herself, while putting her phone back in her bag, before standing up from the bench and walking toward the direction of her apartment. As much as she had reached a down mood before losing her job, as much she was optimistic and happy now, because she would finally return to Mystic Falls after five long years. She missed her mom and friends, and even though they heard from each other, from time to time but still on regular basis, that was certainly not the same thing as seeing them and being in their company.

* * *

Kol had arrived sooner than they expected him. So when Elena and Elijah told him that they were going to pick Caroline from the airport, he insisted to tag along.

"Kol, can't you just stay and wait here?" Elijah suggested, while rolling his eyes.

"I'm bored, I need entertainment." Kol whined like a five year old.

"What kind of entertainment do you think you'll find on the way to the airport?" Elena rolled her eyes herself.

"Darling, I'm sure I'll find plenty." Kol grinned, widely.

Elena and Elijah looked at each other, both sighed at the same time. There was no point in arguing with Kol, they would never win.

"Okay Kol. You can come along, but you must be on your best behavior." Elijah instructed his younger brother.

"I'm always on my best behavior." Kol replied, pretending to be offended. "Well… almost always, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm quite a charmer and a very handsome one, may I add." He added, while standing up from the armchair he'd been sitting on and proudly walked past Elena and Elijah.

"That doesn't make any sense." Elena told Elijah.

"It's Kol we are talking about; nothing ever makes sense with him." Elijah complained, while dragging his hand over his face.

"I heard that, but I'll pretend I didn't!" Kol yelled from outside, already standing by their car. "Are you coming or what?" he added.

Elena and Elijah rolled their eyes at the exact same time. "We are coming." They said in unison, before leaving the mansion.

When they arrived at airport, Elena looked at Kol as he took a whiteboard from the car, not knowing where he got it in the first place.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked him.

"Well, we need something to write Caroline's name on." Kol explained, while looking at Elena like she just had asked him the most stupid question on the world.

"Kol, we don't need a whiteboard with Caroline's name. We know her, she knows us." Elena tried to reason with him.

"Elena is right, brother. We really don't need that atrocious thing." Elijah said and pointed on the quite large whiteboard.

"Well, Caroline and I weren't formally introduced yet, you can blame Nik for that, so I can easily say that I don't know her." Kol pointed out.

"Okay, Kol… do whatever you like." Elena told him, desperately. There was really no point in fighting with Kol anyway.

They stood in the waiting area of the airport and patiently waited for Caroline's arrival. At first Elena was excitedly glancing towards the doors from where Caroline should have appeared in any moment now, but then her full attention went to Kol. Elena and Elijah were both watching him in confusion, while he was writing something on his beloved whiteboard with a black marker. They could only hope he wouldn't write something stupid on that thing. When Kol was done, he observed his whiteboard like it was some kind of prestigious piece of art.

"Let me see it. What did you write?" Elena asked him nicely, since she figured this was the best way to achieve something with him.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Kol beamed.

Elena just shook her head and looked at Elijah, who gave her an apologetic look and put his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. He wished his younger brother had stayed at home. Maybe he should have tried the daggering approach that Niklaus was so fond of, he thought with a smirk showing on his face.

Few minutes later, they spotted Caroline who was walking toward them. She was smiling widely, looking at Elena and Elijah. Then Caroline's eyes darted to Kol, who was standing a few feet away from the newly engaged couple, with a large whiteboard in his hands and the biggest grin on his face.

Elena was watching Caroline, who suddenly went pale and then bright red. She was looking at Caroline with a worried expression on her face and she noticed that Caroline was now frowning at Kol. Actually, if look could kill, Kol would pretty much be a dead man right now – Original or not. But that didn't seem to bother Kol at all, he still had the biggest smirk on his face and he didn't seem to be bothered by Caroline's reaction.

Elena remembered Kol's whiteboard and she quickly took few steps forward while looking at the damn thing, which said, _WELCOME BACK, FUTURE MRS. NIKLAUS MIKAELSON_, with huge fonts. He even drew at least dozen hearts around it.

"Oh. My. God! You idiot!" Elena muttered and she started walking toward Caroline, who was still glaring daggers at Kol.

Elijah quickly stepped forward in attempt to see what his annoying brother had written on that ugly whiteboard. When Elijah saw it, he quickly strode to his brother and smacked him on the back of his head and took the whiteboard from his hands.

"Ouch! Hey! That's mine! And what the bloody hell was that for?" Kol complained.

"Elena is right; you truly are an idiot, aren't you?" Elijah said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse you? And why is that? I only wrote the truth and we all know it." Kol shrugged while flashing the biggest grin to Elijah.

"You better hope Niklaus won't find about this." Elijah retorted, while adjusting his blazer. "Or… on the other thought, maybe he _should_ find about it. How do you feel about spending another century in a box, hmm?" He added, while raising an eyebrow. Kol's face fell instantly, but he quickly composed himself, when he saw that Caroline and Elena were approaching them.

"Hello Caroline! I'm glad you came back and that you've decided to stay at our house." Elijah greeted Caroline, politely.

"Hi, Elijah! Thank you for inviting me." Caroline smiled. "And congratulations on your engagement! I'm so happy for you two." She added, sincerely; looking warmly at both Elena and Elijah.

"Thank you, Caroline." Elijah responded, while smiling warmly. Caroline wasn't sure if she ever saw Elijah smile like that before, it made him look much younger and relaxed. It was a nice new composure and look for him, she thought and she was sure it all had to do with the presence of Elena in his life.

"Well, hello there!" Kol butted in, interrupting Caroline's thoughts, while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Kol." Caroline acknowledged him coldly, while quickly pulling her hand away from him, with a disgusted expression on her face. The young Original on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by her reaction, he just s gave her his usual annoying sly smile.

"So, can we go home now?" Kol asked them, already getting bored by this little gathering.

"I'm sorry Care, he wanted to come along." Elena said, while shrugging her shoulders and looking apologetically at Caroline; completely ignoring Kol's question.

"That's fine. Besides he will prove himself to be handy and he'll take care of my luggage. Right, Kol? " Caroline asked him with a mischievous grin on her face. Oh, she'll get back at him for that stunt he had pulled earlier, no question about it.

"But of course, what kind of gentleman would I be, if I would let a lovely lady like yourself carrying her own luggage." Kol smiled brightly.

"Great! Then let's go pick it up and then we can leave, if that's alright." Caroline told them and all of them nodded in agreement.

Elena and Caroline walked in the direction of their parked car, while talking about everyone and everything at the same time. Elijah walked slowly behind them, to give them some space and privacy. He was watching Kol with an amused grin on his face. The younger Original was struggling with numerous suitcases and bags that were in various shapes and sizes.

"Could you help me out a little bit over here?" Kol asked Elijah.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I'm afraid I am not allowed to do that. Miss Forbes especially requested that you take care of her luggage." Elijah smirked. He knew this was some sort of payback from Caroline.

"I'm sure she did." Kol mumbled, while rolling his eyes.

Kol couldn't understand why the hell did Caroline need so many suitcases and bags. He will never understand women and their urge to pack ridiculous amounts of clothes everywhere they go. There were probably other stuffs in there too, since the bags were so damn heavy. He didn't even try to guess what was in there, he would probably never guess, anyway. It was always the same thing every time he traveled somewhere with Rebekah. And to make things even more unbearable, the damn suitcases were in different shades of pink… _pink_, for the love of a god. _Seriously, who buys pink suitcase… that's just ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. Right, that would only be Caroline and his sister dearest. Those two blondes had more in common that one could think.

"Kol? Do you have problems with my luggage? Is it too heavy for you?" Caroline asked the younger Original with a mocking tone in her voice, while pulling him from his thoughts.

"No need to worry so much about me, darling. It's not heavy at all." He answered, sarcastically. The truth was that he would never carry those ridiculous suitcases and bags, if this girl didn't mean so much to Nik.

"Oh, okay then… just checking." Caroline grinned, while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_Oh, darling, you picked the wrong brother to play games with_, Kol thought to himself, _But that's fine with me…_ g_ame on_, he added with a huge grin on his face.

When they arrived back to the mansion and Caroline stepped through the front door, she was in awe. Sure, this was not the first time she was here, but the place looked much different now, than it did on the night, when the Original family hosted the ball.

Caroline took in her mind every detail and she couldn't find a thing she would change, everything was beautiful and decorated tastefully.

"It's impressive, huh?" Kol said, near her ear, while walking past her with a smirk on his face; startling her in the process. "I'm sure Nik would be very happy, if he could see you admiring his work like that." He added, while putting her suitcases by the staircase of the huge entryway.

"Yeah, right, like I would believe that. He had probably compelled innocent people to do all this." Caroline scoffed.

"Believe what you wish, but you are very wrong, my dear." Kol rolled his eyes and went back to the car to bring the rest of Caroline's suitcases and bags.

"As much as I hate to admit, but Kol is actually right. This is Klaus' work." Elena said, while walking into the mansion. "He designed the whole thing by himself." She added.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Really?" Caroline asked and then she looked around the entryway again. "Well, that's… impressive." Caroline said, still confused and Elena laughed at her.

"Come on; let's go upstairs, I'll show you your room." Elena smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." Caroline replied, excitedly. She was curious and she wanted to see the rest of this huge mansion.

Just when they were standing at the middle of the stairs, Elena's phone beeped. She checked the message and she saw that it was Bonnie, asking when they would pick her up.

"Oh, gosh! It's Bonnie! I completely forgot! We were supposed to pick her up at her dad's house." Elena said to Caroline, her mouth opened in shock.

"Well, then go, silly. I'll find my way around here, I'm sure." Caroline told her, reassuringly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want to come with us?" Elena asked, with a worried tone in her voice. She was not too fond to leave Caroline alone.

"I'm tired and I could really use a shower. I'll be fine! Don't worry, Elena." Caroline said, while smiling warmly at her friend.

"Okay. I'll ask Kol to show you where's your bedroom is." Elena said. "We'll be back soon." She added, still a little bit worried.

"Stop worrying and go… I'm a big girl and Bonnie is waiting." Caroline shooed her.

"I'm really happy you are back, Care." Elena smiled.

"Me too, E." Caroline smiled back.

"Elijah!" Elena called her fiancé.

"Yes, dear?" Elijah asked, walking in the entryway from the living room.

"We need to go and pick up Bonnie." Elena told him. "Can you ask Kol to be nice and to show Caroline her bedroom." She added.

"I'm always nice, darling. And yes, I will show Caroline her room." Kol replied, while suddenly appearing behind Elijah.

"Kol, please behave." Elijah warned, but Kol just rolled his eyes at him.

"Bye, Care! See you later." Elena smiled apologetically and they left.

"So, shall we, darling?" Kol asked, while picking Caroline's luggage, before starting to walk up the stairs. Caroline sighed, picked up the rest of her bags and followed him.

Kol lead her down the long and rather spacious hallway, with a smirk plastered on his face the entire time. He stopped in front of one of the many bedrooms and said. "Here we are. This is your room." He grinned and opened the door for her. Caroline stepped into the room and looked around. The room was huge; it had a big four poster bed in the middle and on the right, near the window, was a black leather loveseat, with a small coffee table in front of it. There were few commodes on the left and a pair of French doors, which seemed to be leading toward a walk in closet. Near the walk-in closet doors there was a small hallway that leads to the bathroom. It was truly a very beautiful bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked, with a grin on his face, while he put her luggage down, near the bed.

"Yes, it's really beautiful." Caroline answered, honestly.

"Great. Well, I'm going to the Mystic Grill now, care to join me?" He asked her politely.

"No, thank you. I'll unpack my stuff now and then I'll just rest a bit." She answered.

"Okay. See you later." Kol winked and walked out of the room.

Caroline sighed and started unpacking her stuff. She opened the doors of the walk-in and furrowed her eyebrows. She found it a bit strange, when she saw that there were clothes in it, but she figured that Originals had a lot of clothes and they just had them stored all over the place. She found a few empty shelves and she neatly piled her clothes in them. Then she went to the drawers and she opened the first one, she found men underwear in it. Then she opened the second drawer and she found socks in there. "Well, that's strange." She mumbled to herself. She shrugged and rearranged the content that was in the drawers, to make space for her things. When she was done, she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Klaus walked in the mansion and found it strange that no one was at home. Didn't Elijah say that they would be at home by now? He walked into the living room and poured himself a glass of scotch. When he finished it, he went upstairs to go to his room.

While he walked down the hallway he heard a shower running and it was coming from his bedroom. Now, that was strange. He opened the door of his room, slowly stepping inside, froze and stopped all his movements on his tracks. There was a big pile of _pink _suitcases near his bed. "What the…" he mumbled. Was Rebekah already home? But that wasn't making any sense; she would put her suitcases in her room, not his. He heard a bathroom door open and then he saw_her_**,** wearing nothing but a towel around her body. His mouth popped open in awe. He allowed his eyes to quickly roam over her gorgeous body.

"Klaus!?" Caroline shrieked when she saw him standing in the middle of the room. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" She yelled at him, while hugging the towel tightly around her body.

"Hello, love! It is so nice to see you too." Klaus smirked, while quickly composing himself from the shock of seeing her in his room, wearing nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him, repeatedly.

She couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of her. Why didn't Elena tell her that he was coming back? God, her memory didn't serve her well, he was even more handsome than she remembered him, standing here in front of her. He was hot. _Shut up Caroline, he is not hot; do not go down that road! _She screamed at herself internally. _Oh, but he is… _

"I could ask you the same thing, not that I mind having you in my room, of course." Klaus smirked, pulling her from her little battle with herself.

"_Your _room?" She asked, dumbfounded. What did he meant, _his_ room? But then she put two and two together and she threw one of her arms in the air, while still carefully holding on to the towel with the other one. "Of course… _Kol._" She muttered.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. "What about Kol?" He asked. What did his younger brother do now?

"Well… Elena and Elijah had to go to pick up Bonnie and Elena politely asked _Kol_, your _lovely_ brother, to show me the room I'll be staying in and the devil incarnate brought me _here_!" She ranted. If she would be a cartoon character, she would have fume smoke coming out from her ears by now.

Klaus chuckled. "Oh yes, that definitely sounds like something that Kol would do." Klaus admitted to her, while smirking. He didn't appreciate the fact that Kol had been making fun of Caroline, but he did enjoy having her in his room, especially when she wore only a towel around her slim body and that did wonders for his already vivid imagination. He honestly didn't know if he should dagger his younger brother or thank him instead? He was leaning more on the second option.

"Oh, just great! You actually find this amusing! I just unpacked _all _my stuff and now I will have to move it all again into a different room." Caroline complained. She was tired and she really didn't feel like moving all her clothes and various accessories of all types into another room. _Damn you, Kol!_ She thought at herself.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will stay in my room and I'll take the one across the hallway. It's really no problem at all." Klaus told her. He really didn't mind, he loved the fact that Caroline would be sleeping in his bed. Maybe even a little too much. He promised himself, that he would make sure that he would join her soon enough.

"I can't do that." Caroline mumbled. "It's _your _room, Klaus; I just can't kick you out." She added.

"Would you then want me to stay here with you?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"That is so _not_ what I meant!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know, sweetheart and I insist that you stay in here. Like I said, it's not a problem; I will stay in the other room." He told her, leaving no space for arguing.

"Thank you." It was all that Caroline managed to articulate. Why was he being so nice with her? It was harder to hate him, when he was so nice. Did she even have a reason to hate him now? She wasn't sure.

"Now I will give you some privacy, so you can change and then we can do some catching up." Klaus smiled at her and then he suddenly left the room.

Caroline walked to the bed and sat down with a thud. She could already tell that her staying with the Mikaelsons would be anything but dull.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Caroline came down the stairs and headed into the living room. She took her time while looking around it, carefully admiring every detail of the room. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the lavish mansion. The walls were decorated with beautiful landscape paintings and she wondered if those were painted by Klaus. In the center of the room you could find huge, leather, U-shaped sofa, for which Caroline didn't doubt that it was heavenly comfortable. The modern coffee table was set in front of the elegant sofa and it had few books and magazines on it. There was also a huge flat screen TV and since Caroline didn't have anything else to do, she decided to turn it on and watch it, at least until Elijah and Elena would come back home.

Caroline was watching a silly romantic movie that she had found on one of the many channels, when her mind drifted to Klaus and their little encounter from earlier that day. Her cheeks blushed instantly, as she remembered that she had stood there in front of him, seeing him after five years, in nothing but the white towel that she had found in the bathroom, and had wrapped herself with. _Way to go Caroline!_ She thought, bitterly, while rolling her eyes. She was thinking about how he was looking at her with that burning gaze of his that always sent shivers down her spine. Caroline wondered if he would still try to win her heart over, like he had done five years ago. But, it was a long time ago. Klaus had told her once that as a vampire, your perception of time changes, maybe five years seemed a lot to her, since she was just a baby vampire, but what did five years meant for a thousand years old hybrid like Klaus? Was it possible that he was still interested? Did she want him to be? Klaus had told her that night when she had left Mystic Falls that he would wait for her, but she hadn't believed him, not entirely. Though, if she rewound the events from earlier, it was a nice gesture from him to let her stay in his room, after all Klaus didn't seem to be the type that would let anyone sleep in his own bedroom. Maybe he was still interested, but she told herself it didn't matter, nothing would ever happen between them, or at least that was what she tried to convince herself.

"Caroline, here you are!" Klaus accented voice filled the room and startled Caroline in the process, while pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you watching a movie?" He asked, as he sat down on the elegant leather sofa next to her, with a warm smile on his face.

_God, those dimples! Why does he, the mass murderer, need to have those cute dimples!_ Caroline thought. It was way too easy to forget that he was evil, when he acted so nice toward her.

"Yes, I mean… no, not really." Caroline answered, honestly. She hadn't really watched the movie, since her mind had been fully occupied with the hybrid that was sitting next to her at the moment. If he would have asked her, what's the movie about; she would have had no idea.

Klaus was staring at Caroline, taking in her beauty. She was so beautiful to him, her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphire diamonds and every time she turned them to him, those beautiful sapphires sent a pleasant wave of shivers through his body. He loved the way her golden curls cascaded over her shoulders, one strand falling over her eyes and Klaus was itching to remove it from her face, just so that he would have a reason to touch her. He decided against it, though, he didn't want to come across as intrusive and aggressive. Besides, if he was not mistaken, they had at least two months that they would spend together in the mansion and he would make sure that she would get to know him better, to really give him a chance this time, without distraction plans, annoying boyfriends and other obstacles.

"So, what do you think about Elena and Elijah getting married?" She asked him, trying to make a small talk and to break the awkward silence that fell between them. Also the way he was staring at her, like he was trying to memorize every detail of her face, didn't help the awkwardness of this at all and besides, if they would be staying together in the mansion, she could as well try and be friendly with him.

"Well, I don't particularly like the doppelganger…" He started, but when he saw a displeased look on Caroline's beautiful face, as he called her friend a doppelganger, he quickly corrected himself, "I meant… _Elena_." He sighed and continued. "But if my brother is happy and he seems to be, then you could say I'm happy for him too." He told her, truthfully and he was pleased when that brought a smile on her angelic face.

Klaus had seen Elijah and Elena on few occasions over the past couple of years and he could tell that they were in love. He didn't care much about Elena, to be honest, but Elijah really appeared to be very happy with the doppelganger, he even seemed to be more relaxed, which was a nice change to his brother's usual stiffed and serious demeanor.

"Yes, they are happy together, I can easily see that." Caroline agreed, smiling. She was really happy for Elena; her friend deserved all the happiness in the world after all she's been through in her tragic past.

"And Elijah seems to be a lot more relaxed now… he was always so serious, as I remember him from before." She added, thoughtfully and Klaus chuckled at her because she practically repeated his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked him, while she couldn't help herself not to smile back at him.

"It's nothing, really. I just thought basically the same thing, that's all." Klaus explained to her.

"Well, but as I can see he still clings to his suits, maybe Elena will change that too in time." She added, before she started laughing.

Klaus chuckled some more. "I wouldn't hold my breath and waiting for that to happen. Truth be told, I really have a hard time imagining my brother walking around in sweat pants." He said, laughing; which made Caroline laugh even harder.

Klaus loved when she was laughing, she had such a beautiful laugh, he loved the sound of it and she seemed to be quite relaxed sitting next to him in his living room and that gave him hope that maybe this time around, it won't be impossible to win her heart.

* * *

Kol had just walked into the mansion, as he heard familiar voices and laughing coming from the living room. He decided to say hello to his brother and Caroline. Kol noticed that they were apparently watching a TV, while happily talking and laughing about something that sounded like light conversation on _sweat pants?_ He suddenly didn't want to know the details of their conversation. But nonetheless, a devilish grin appeared on his face, before he made his presence known.

"How romantic, you two love birds watching a movie together. Aww…" He mocked them, while holding his hand in theatrical manner over his chest.

"Kol." Klaus sighed. "Go find yourself a mirror or something!" Klaus said in low growl. Leave it to his brother to screw up things for him and interrupt the moment he had with Caroline.

"It's nice to see you too, brother!" Kol grinned, not being even slightly fazed by the angry look on his brother's face.

"So, I must ask… how do you like your room, Caroline?" Kol asked, while laughing. He wished he had been there to see the look on her face when she had realized she was actually staying in Nik's room.

"Ha ha ha …. You think you are so funny, don't you?" Caroline faked laughter and threw a pillow with full force into Kol, but sadly, he was fast enough to catch it, before it hit his face; which only made her even angrier. "Urgh… Go and fall on a dagger or something." Caroline glared at him.

"Oh, she's a feisty one. I can see why you are so smitten by her, Nik. You two will make a _charming_ couple." Kol grinned, while leaning on the wall of the wide arch that leads into the living room.

"Kol, just go to your room or go back to wherever you just came from." Klaus told his younger brother with annoyed tone in his voice, while running a hand over his face.

"Caroline did you already found a new room, or have you decided to stay in my brother's room after all?" Kol asked, with his amused grin that never left his face, while completely ignoring his brother's words. Oh, he was enjoying this so much!

"For god's sake, would you just shut up already?! Caroline will stay in my room and I'll take the one across the hall." Klaus explained to his annoying brother, whilst his patience was slowly wearing off.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Kol said, as he winked to Klaus. "And be honest… we all know you both are happy with the outcome of my brilliant thinking." Kol said, while raising his chin a bit higher, being truly proud of himself.

"What the hell are you talking about now, Kol?" Klaus asked, irritated by his younger brother. It took every ounce of his control not to dagger him on the spot.

"Oh, you two love birds can pretend for all you want, but you won't fool me." Kol smiled, widely. "Nik, you are _thrilled_ to have Caroline sleeping in your bed and you, my dear…" He pointed at Caroline, "…are just as happy with the whole situation as it is and as he is. And besides, I'm sure he'll join you in there soon enough." Kol babbled, not even fairly bothered by the angry looks that he was getting from Caroline and Klaus. "You should be thanking me, actually." Kol added, while shrugging.

"Thanking you? And why is that, _Einstein_?" Caroline scoffed at Kol, even though she knew better than to add fuel to the flame.

"Well, for example, you won't have to move your stuff again later, when you two quit your ridiculous little game of a cat and mouse chase." Kol simply stated.

"Urgh… I just can't with you!" Caroline said, while aiming a deadly look toward Kol. "I'm going upstairs, good night." She told Klaus, before stomping out of the room.

"Good night, Caroline!" Kol sang out.

"And yet again you proved yourself to be an idiot." Klaus said, while shaking his head and before leaving the room himself, too.

Kol was thoughtful for a few short moments, but then his attention diverted on the TV screen. "Oh, I love this movie." He said joyfully to no one in particular, as he sat down on the luxurious sofa with a loud thud.

* * *

Caroline walked pass the living room, when she heard Kol laughing and babbling something to himself, while watching a movie. She glanced on the TV screen, curious to see what got the young Original so entertained and she couldn't help but to let out a quiet chuckle, when she saw that he was watching the _Mr. Bean's Holiday_ movie. She just shook her head, while rolling her eyes and directing her walk toward the kitchen to fetch a blood bag.

Caroline was lying in the bed, _Klaus' bed_ and she was reading some magazines that she had found earlier in the kitchen. When she heard a light knock on the door, she abruptly put her magazine down. She wasn't sure if she should answer it or if she should just pretend that she was already sleeping, since she was afraid that it was Kol again, with some new prank on his mind. But Klaus was just in the room across from hers, so he would definitely hear her if she yells for him to remove his annoying brother from her - correction… _his_ room. Caroline chuckled lightly and shook her head, when she realized that she counted on Klaus to be her savior from all of the people in this house.

"Come in!" Caroline called, after she let out a long breath.

"Caroline?" Elena said, after she slowly opened the door. "So, it is true, huh? Kol was on work again?" Elena added, while giving Caroline an apologetic look.

"Oh, yeah, he was." Caroline laughed.

"I'm so sorry Care, I really didn't know he will do something like this. I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you to sleep in Klaus' room. We can move your stuff, I'll help you." Elena told her with concerned expression on her face.

"No, don't worry, Elena… it's completely fine. And besides, I don't know if I ever slept on more comfortable bed in my entire life." Caroline beamed, while lightly bouncing on the bed.

Elena smiled, before she sat down next to Caroline on the bed, also testing the softness by mimicking her friend's moves. And then she realized what Caroline was talking about, it truly was a heavenly comfortable mattress.

"Why the hell doesn't Elijah have that kind of mattress? It really is comfortable!" Elena said with mixed feeling of confusion and enthusiasm.

"Well, at least I know now what I should buy you for your wedding present." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, that would be nice! You should ask Klaus where he bought it." Elena laughed, but then she suddenly became serious. "Was he nice to you?" She asked, worriedly.

"Yes, of course, he was really nice." Caroline assured her. "Don't worry so much about me, Elena. You'll have enough stress with all the wedding preparations as it is and I _do_ know how to take care of myself, you know?" She added, rising an eyebrow, while smiling reassuringly.

"Okay..." Elena sighed, but quickly added. "…but if you will need something, you must tell me, Care."

"Deal!" Caroline responded, joyfully.

"I've really missed you, Care." Elena said, before she hugged her best friend.

"I've missed you too, E." Caroline replied, sincerely.

"Oh right! Where is Bonnie, is she here?" Caroline asked, hopefully, after she pulled away from Elena. She really wanted to see Bonnie.

"No… she'll be staying at her house for now, but I think we can convince her together to stay here with us." Elena smiled.

"I'll tell her it's not that bad… and it really isn't. Well, except for nuisance called Kol." Caroline laughed and Elena quickly joined her.

"Okay… I'll let you sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning." Elena smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Caroline was beyond tired and she was just about to turn off the night lamp that was next to the bed and try to get some sleep, when she heard another knock on her door. "What now?" She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Yes?" Caroline asked, sleepily from her bed to whoever it was on the other side of the door.

The door slightly opened and Klaus peeked into the room. "I just came to wish you good night, love." Klaus said, while smiling.

"Oh! Well, that's… nice from you." Caroline said, a little bit confused. She already wished him good night earlier. "Good night."

"I'll be across the hallway if you'll need something." He added. He was just trying to find an excuse to come and see her once more before he went to bed.

"Okay… but I'll be sleeping, so I'm sure I won't need anything." Caroline told him.

"Well, you can never know, can you?" Klaus smirked.

"True, but I think I'll be just fine." She reassured him.

"_Nik… would you stop bothering Caroline and let the poor girl sleep._" The sound of Kol's voice came from the hallway.

"Kol! Stop with this or I swear, I'll…" Klaus started, but he was cut off by Kol.

"_Yeah, yeah… or you will put the dagger in my heart… you sound like a broken record, brother._" Kol said, with bored tone in his voice and they heard a door on the hallway closing with a soft thud.

Klaus just let a deep growl from his throat, but his face quickly softened as he looked back at Caroline who looked at him with an amused expression on her face. He could tell she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. O_h, just great… Kol just made me look like a damn fool once again_, he thought to himself, as he let out a sigh.

"So, I'll let you rest now. Good night, Caroline." He said quietly.

"Good night, Klaus." Caroline replied, corners of her mouth pulling up into a small smile. Klaus nodded to her and he gently closed the door.

* * *

A warm ray of sun that was shining over her bed from the bedroom's window, was gently nudging Caroline to open her sleepy eyes and wake up. Caroline stretched her hands over her head and yawned, she couldn't remember when the last time that she had slept so well was. Then she checked the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and saw that it was already 10.15 am. She sighed and slowly got up from the extremely comfortable bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Caroline came out of the bathroom, she walked toward the walk in closet that was now full with clothes – hers and Klaus', she shook her head at that thought and she hoped he wouldn't get angry, since she had rearranged almost everything that was placed on hangers and shelves, so that her clothes would fit in there, too.

She decided to wear something more comfortable, so she picked a black pair of leggings, white fitted t-shirt and a longer, dark grey cardigan. She finished her look with a black belt that she put over the cardigan and a pair of warm, grey bootee slippers. She checked herself once more in the mirror that was in the middle of the closet and then she walked out of the room to find Elena.

* * *

"Rebekah, behave!" Elijah said firmly.

"I'm just making sure, she won't change her mind and start drooling over Kol or Nik anytime soon. You know those doppelgangers, they have thing for joggling with brothers. You from all people should know that by now." Rebekah hissed.

"Rebekah, I deeply love your brother, I can assure you that won't happen, ever." Elena said calmly.

And, as absurd Rebekah's accusations were, Elena knew that she was just trying to protect her brother and although she didn't particularly liked the Original sister and she had a rough past with her, she wanted to at least try to get along with her.

"You better keep that word, because _I assure you_, that _I will_ rip that heart of yours out of your chest if you ever betray my brother." Rebekah retorted. She loved her brothers and she would not allow this time around that a doppelganger would come between them.

"That's enough, Rebekah!" Elijah raised his voice.

Elijah understood that his sister was just trying to protect him, but he would not allow Rebekah to speak in that manner to Elena. He knew their love was strong and that nothing would ever come in between them. Even though Elena shared her looks with Tatia and Katarina, her personality was completely different from the first two doppelgangers. Elena was kind, trustworthy and selfless, while Tatia had always wanted to be a center of attention of all men in their village and Katarina was the most manipulative woman he had ever met in his life.

Caroline stepped into the kitchen where Elena, Elijah and Rebekah were having, what appeared to be, a heated conversation.

"Good morning." She smiled awkwardly, while she was nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh goody… it's you." Rebekah said with a fake smile on her face.

"Nice to see you, too, Rebekah." Caroline replied, to the rude blonde, with a matching smile. "Elena, is everything okay?" She asked her friend.

"Yes, everything is fine." Elena smiled.

"I believe you slept well, Caroline?" Elijah asked Caroline, while trying to ease the tension that was in the room.

"Actually, I've never slept better." Caroline answered, honestly, while smiling at Elijah.

"I am happy to hear that." Elijah smiled back, warmly.

"Caroline, I wanted to ask you for a favor. Could you go and pick out the wedding invitations, I trust you and I know you will pick something beautiful. I would go, but Elijah and I wanted to go and meet few wedding photographers..." Elena asked and quickly added. "… I mean, if you don't have anything else in plan for today."

"Sure. I would love that. And no, I don't have anything in plan for today." Caroline answered. "Besides, that's why I'm here, silly, to help you plan the wedding and everything that comes with it." She added and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Care." Elena thanked her friend, before hugging her.

"I will go with you." Rebekah stated, while looking at Caroline and everyone in the room looked at her quizzically. "What? I don't trust her that she will pick the best invitations and this is my brother's wedding after all." She added, while shrugging.

Elena figured that Rebekah was trying to be a part of the wedding preparations and she was happy about that, she thought this was a great opportunity for them to bond, they will be sisters in law soon, and therefore a family. She just wasn't sure if Caroline would like the idea that the other blonde would be joining her in her hunting for the perfect invitations.

"Caroline, are you okay with that?" Elena asked, worriedly, but hopefully at the same time.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, sure... why not?" She answered. _Well, this is going to be fun._ She sardonically thought to herself.

"So when are we going?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Whenever it suits you… we can go now, if you want." Caroline answered, while shrugging.

"Excellent. I will just change my clothes and we can meet here in a half an hour." Rebekah said, before she dashed out of the kitchen. She was obviously trying to hide it, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Thank you for doing this, Caroline." Elijah said, gratefully, after Rebekah left the room. "Rebekah isn't as bad as she appears to be and I'm sure you two will get along just fine, after you get to know each other better." He added reassuringly.

"Yeah… I wouldn't bet my money on that." Caroline laughed.

"Just give her a chance." Elijah said, pleadingly.

Elijah had a feeling that Caroline and Rebekah could become great friends, if both of them would just let their walls down. The two blondes were a lot alike and he knew that his sister wanted to have a friend, even though she would never openly admit that.

"I will try." Caroline promised.

"Thank you, Care." Elena said once again, she truly was thankful to Caroline that she would try to get along with Rebekah.

"Shall we go, darling?" Elijah asked his fiancé, while putting his hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I think we can go now." Elena smiled back at him, lovingly. "We should be back in the evening." She told Caroline.

"Okay, have fun you two!" Caroline beamed at them.

Caroline took a blood bag from the fridge after Elena and Elijah had left and then she went back to her bedroom to get herself ready for the shopping trip with Rebekah.

* * *

When Caroline came back downstairs from her room to meet with Rebekah, she was unfortunate enough to ran into Kol. She rolled her eyes, while approaching him, not even bothering to hide it.

"Here she is!" Kol beamed at her. "Good morning, sweet Caroline! I hope my brother didn't bother you too much last night." He mocked her, with his devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Kol." Caroline sighed. "Did you see Rebekah by any chance?" She asked him, while completely ignoring his remark about Klaus.

"No, I haven't seen my sister dearest, I'm sorry." He informed her. "Why are you looking for her?" Kol asked, confused. He knew the two blondes didn't get along too well.

"We are going shopping for the wedding invitations." Caroline answered.

"Can I come along?" Kol asked, excitedly, with a grin on his face. He could care less about the wedding invitations, but he would sure love to annoy his sister and Caroline with his charming presence.

"No way in hell!" Rebekah said firmly, while walking down the stairs. "Are you ready, Caroline, can we go now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline nodded. She was grateful for Rebekah's interference.

"Oh, come on… you know you would use a charming and good looking man like me to help you carry the stuff you will buy." Kol smirked.

"I'm sure we will be just fine by ourselves." Caroline told him, while rolling her eyes.

"Exactly! Go and bother Nik or some other poor soul with your annoying presence." Rebekah smirked at Kol, as she and Caroline walked out of the mansion.

"Your lost! Try not to kill each other!" Kol yelled after them, whilst laughing out loud. He couldn't see them, but both Caroline and Rebekah rolled their eyes at the same time after hearing him.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah were looking around the small but really fancy wedding boutique, trying to find the finest and most beautiful wedding invitations. Both of them had already found a few that they liked, but they always found some small things about them that bothered one of them.

"Caroline, what do you think about this one?" Rebekah asked, while holding up a beautiful, elegant invitation in her hand.

Caroline looked at her, while holding one that she liked the most in her own hand as well and when she saw the invitation that Rebekah was showing her, she started laughing. Rebekah shot her a confused and slightly offended look.

"Well, what do you think?" Caroline laughed, while holding up the invitation she picked.

When Rebekah noticed that Caroline was holding the exact same invitation, she burst out laughing as well.

"I think we have a winner." Rebekah smiled.

Rebekah wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed shopping with Caroline, they were getting along pretty great. They both had similar taste in things and Caroline wasn't too bad of a company, if she was honest.

"I think we do!" Caroline smiled back at her.

They gave the vendor of the wedding boutique all the needed information about what should be written on the invitations, how much of them they would need and when they should be done.

"Would you like to grab something to eat?" Rebekah asked Caroline, after they left the boutique.

"Yeah, sure… I am kind of hungry." Caroline agreed. She had fun while shopping with Rebekah and the Original sister was quite nice to her, so she didn't find the reason why they shouldn't prolong their shopping trip.

"Great! I know just the right place. You do like the Italian food, right?" Rebekah was just making sure. She knew that majority of people and vampires for that matter, enjoyed Italian food, but you could never know.

"Yes, of course, I love it actually." Caroline smiled.

"Great, then let's go." Rebekah smiled back and they both hoped into Rebekah's black, sporty BMW.

* * *

Klaus walked into the mansion and went straight into the living room, hoping that he would find Caroline in there. But instead of Caroline he found Kol.

"Hello, Nik!" Kol greeted him, while grinning.

"Kol." Klaus greeted his younger brother back, before he walked to the bar and poured a glass of scotch for himself.

"If you are wondering where Caroline is, I can tell you." He smirked.

"And where would that be?" Klaus asked, annoyed with Kol already, but he really wanted to know where Caroline was.

"She and our sister dearest went shopping together." He grinned widely, after seeing a shock expression clearly written all over Klaus' face.

"What do you mean they went _shopping together_?" Klaus asked confused, he could only hope this would end well.

"Well, they went to shop for wedding invitations, or something like that." Kol explained.

"And when will they be back?" Klaus asked, calmly, while he was anything but calm inside.

"How should I know that?" Kol shrugged.

"_Useless fool"_ Klaus thought to himself, while empting his glass of scotch at once. He knew that Rebekah wouldn't hurt Caroline, he would dagger her on the spot if she would as much as twisted a hair on Caroline's head and Rebekah was well aware of that, but on the other hand, he knew that his sister had quite a temper issues.

Klaus sighed and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocked and started dialing Rebekah's number, he couldn't help himself, but to make sure if everything was okay, if _Caroline_ was okay.

"Yes, Nik?" Rebekah answered the phone, joyfully.

"Bekah, where are you?" Klaus asked, while ignoring the amused look on Kol's face.

"I'm torturing Caroline at the moment, I'll call you back in a bit." Rebekah told him, while barely keeping herself from laughing.

"Rebekah! I swear if you…" Klaus started, with gritted teeth, but he was quickly cut off.

"Relax, Nik… Caroline is completely fine, we are having lunch at the moment." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of his brother over his precious Caroline. "Bye, bye now!" She added and ended the call.

Kol started laughing at Klaus, who was fuming after Rebekah hung up on him. "How pathetic you are." He rolled his eyes.

"Kol, I warn you, shut your mouth or…" Klaus warned, but was cut once again.

"Don't you ever get bored saying the same line over and over again?" Kol laughed, while Klaus growled, taking a firm step toward his younger brother.

"And… I'm out of here." Kol smirked, before flashing out of the room and then out of the mansion.

* * *

"What was that about?" Caroline asked, confused at the phone conversation she had just witnessed between Klaus and the blonde Original that was sitting across of her in the Italian restaurant.

"I just had a little bit of fun with my brother." Rebekah smirked. "He is very protective over you, you know?" She added.

"I'm sure that's not true." Caroline said, while finding her pasta very interesting all of the sudden.

"Why don't you want to give him a chance, Caroline?" Rebekah asked, seriously. She really wanted to know, she knew her brother was completely taken by Caroline and she had a feeling that Caroline wasn't as indifferent toward him as she wanted to appear.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, Caroline, you can't pretend with me." Rebekah smirked. "I know you like him and don't even try to deny it, because it's quite obvious that you do." She quickly added.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I do like him, but I'm not sure if I should." She admitted, while still looking at her pasta and playing with the fork in her hand.

Caroline didn't know what made her confess this to Rebekah of all people, but she had a feeling that the other blonde wouldn't make fun of her or judge her for that matter. It was really relieving and refreshing to say those words that she had been keeping to herself for way too long, not telling anyone about it.

"If you ask me, you should give him a chance… he isn't as bad as he appears to be you know, I promise." Rebekah told her, honestly. "And don't worry… your secret is safe with me." She added and winked at Caroline.

Caroline smiled, gratefully. "Thank you." She said, as this was all that she could say at the moment. She knew that Rebekah was right and she was telling her the truth, there was definitely more to Klaus than meets the eye.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the armchair in their spacious living room, when he heard a car pulling up in the driveway. He knew it was Rebekah, by the sound of the car's engine. Shortly after that the door of the mansion opened and he wasn't sure if his ears were betraying him or if he was really hearing his sister and Caroline giggling and laughing like they were friends since forever.

"Hey, Nik!" Rebekah greeted him, while still grinning foolishly.

Klaus glared at her, still angry for that stunt she pulled earlier with him over the phone, but his face softened instantly when he saw Caroline walking in the living room behind Rebekah. She appeared to be grinning just as much as Rebekah did, while she sheepishly waved at him. He wondered what was so funny, though he didn't want ask.

"So… I see you two had fun." He said, but it came out more as a question; he was still confused.

"Yes, Caroline and I had a lot of fun." Rebekah grinned widely.

"We did." Caroline confirmed, while smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that, love." Klaus smiled back at Caroline.

Klaus was happy that Caroline and Rebekah seemed to get along pretty well, he always knew they had a lot in common, but he would never thought that they would bond so quickly and easily over a day of shopping.

"Did Elijah and Elena come back already?" Rebekah wanted to know.

"Yes, but they went somewhere again, you just missed them." Klaus answered.

"Where did they go?" Caroline asked.

"I honestly don't know, since I didn't ask them, love." Klaus responded, warmly.

"Oh… well, we wanted to show Elena the wedding invitations we've picked." Caroline explained.

"I'm sure they will be home soon enough." Klaus assured her and she just nodded in agreement.

"I hope they will be, since Caroline and I thought we could have a girl's night in." Rebekah beamed, excitedly.

"A what?" Klaus asked, dumbfounded. Apparently he had missed a lot today.

"Well, it's when girls get together and they watch movies, while they are gossiping and eating junk food." Rebekah explained to her brother, while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you, Rebekah, are expert at that kind of stuff." He mocked her, since he knew she never had a _girl's night in,_ as they called it, in a thousand years she had been walking around this world.

"She doesn't need to be an expert to have fun." Caroline pointed out, while defending Rebekah.

"I wouldn't dare to apply anything like that." Klaus said, whilst lifting his hands as in defeat, but smirking at the same time.

"Good." Caroline smiled at him, before turning to Rebekah. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can pick a movie we will watch and maybe Elena will be back by then." She told her. "Oh! You do have movies here, right?" Caroline asked, while looking from Rebekah to Klaus.

"We have plenty." Klaus smiled.

"Excellent! See you later, Rebekah." Caroline grinned, before she walked out of the room.

"What happened to you two?" Klaus asked Rebekah, after Caroline had left.

"You know, I can see now why you fancy her so much." Rebekah smiled. "She _is_ actually great." She added.

"I already know that, Bekah. What did you talk about, while being away?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, Nik, Nik…" She shook her head. "There must be some kind of girl code that forbids me to tell you anything about that." She grinned at him.

"Alright …" He sighed. "Have it your way then." He added, while smirking.

Klaus was actually pleased with that information, because he was sure if Rebekah wasn't "allowed" to tell him what they had been talking about, they must had been talking about him at some point, too.

* * *

Later that evening, Caroline and Rebekah were sitting in the dark of the living room and watching a movie. They were alone, since Elena and Elijah didn't come back yet from wherever they went. They had already watched _The Vow_, _Confessions of a Shopaholic_ and _The Devil Wears Prada_, so they had decided to watch a horror movie for a change. They had picked a movie called _The Ring_. The movie was really scary and they were both at the end of their nerves all the time, while they covered themselves with blankets up to their noses.

In the meantime Kol was sneaking into the house. He heard noises coming from the living room and he went to check who it was in there. He silently entered the living room and saw that Rebekah and Caroline were watching some sort of horror movie. They both appeared to be pretty scared and after a moment a huge grin quickly spread across his face, Kol got an idea.

His eyes searched around the room and foyer just to make sure if Klaus wasn't lurking somewhere around, because he was certain that Klaus would have daggered him for the stunt he was about to perform and Kol naturally wanted to have time to run away.

However, although Kol was searching if he could find Klaus somewhere around, he didn't look up the stairs, where Klaus was watching his little brother planning his attack on the girls. _Bad move, brother, a really bad move._ Klaus thought to himself. He knew Kol just too well, to not know what his younger brother was planning. A mischievous grin appeared on Klaus' face. He would give Kol a taste of his own medicine.

Kol moved slowly and creepily, tiptoeing toward the sofa where the girls were watching the scary movie with high intensity, all their attention on the TV in front of them. They were completely oblivious to his presence, it was a highlight of the movie or so it appeared to Kol. _Perfect timing_, he thought to himself. He was now just a couple of feet away from the girls and they still hadn't notice him. _Some vampires they are_, he grinned to himself, while shaking his head.

Just when he was about to jump on their necks to scare them, someone grabbed him from behind by his legs. He screamed from the top of his lungs and that caused a huge chain reaction that Klaus hadn't anticipated at all. When Kol screamed, he of course scared Rebekah and Caroline to death and now all of the sudden the whole house was filled with loud screaming.

Of course to make things more interesting, Elijah and Elena were just in front of the house when they heard screams of horror coming from their house. They looked at each other in panic and they quickly flashed at vamp speed into the living room, expecting to see just about everything, but surely not the scene they witnessed.

There was Klaus holding Kol's legs, who was desperately trying to grab a hold of the leather sofa and on the sofa, Caroline and Rebekah were screaming and jumping up and down in pure horror. Elijah was relieved that nothing serious had happened and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Something like this can only happen in my family_, he shook his head. Elena was watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes in pure confusion.

"What in the world is going on here?" Elijah asked with raised voice; annoyed with the childish behavior of his siblings.

The screaming stopped at once and four pairs of wide eyes were now looking at him, like _he_ was an alien that had just transferred into the middle of their living room.

Elijah spread his hands and asked again. "Can you please explain, what you four are doing?!"

And then it started.

"Did you lost your bloody mind!?" Rebekah was yelling at Kol, while throwing a pillow at him with full force, so that feathers were now flying all over the room.

_Here we go_, Elijah thought to himself, while dragging a hand over his face.

"But Nik is crazy, not me!" Kol was yelling back, throwing the pillow back into his sister.

"Klaus, I swear I will kill you!" Caroline was running at Klaus with full speed.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean for this to happen." Klaus was holding his hands up in defeat.

"It's your fault Nik!" Kol yelled at Klaus.

Klaus smacked Kol on the back of his head and yelled. "I saw you sneaking behind them, you idiot!"

"Can you come into the house once for a change without your stupid games?!" Rebekah was yelling at Kol.

"Why were you grabbing Kol's legs then, huh?" Caroline was screaming on Klaus.

"I wanted to scare him, teach him a lesson!" Klaus was explaining to Caroline.

"Smart move! Not!" Caroline was hitting Klaus with a pillow now and even more feathers were flying in the air.

"Seriously, Nik? That was a bloody idiotic move!" Rebekah was now yelling at Klaus as well.

"Yeah, Nik, a very dumb move!" Kol yelled, while agreeing with girls.

"Shut up!" They all screamed at Kol.

There was a second of silence, but then they all started to yell at each other again, while there was also screaming coming from the TV. Elijah thought his head would explode for sure and Elena still stood there dumbfounded and shocked, she wasn't even sure if it was for real what she was just witnessing.

"Enough!" Elijah shouted and they all froze in their movements and looked at him, like children waiting to be scolded by their parents.

"Niklaus, I honestly didn't expect this from you, Kol yes, but not you." Elijah stated.

Klaus shook his head and started explaining. "I saw Kol creeping his way into the living room; I knew he was trying to scare them, so I wanted to teach him a lesson. But it apparently backfired."

"Pfff… _It apparently backfired_…" Caroline was trying to imitate Klaus' accent, before she hit him on the shoulder with the pillow that she was still holding in her hands, or whatever was left of it anyway. Then she left the room and walked upstairs.

"You two _truly_ are bloody idiots!" Rebekah added, before following Caroline.

Elena looked around the room once more and then she quickly darted after her friend and Rebekah.

The girls were in the middle of the stairs when they heard loud crash coming from the living room. Caroline stopped in her tracks and she instinctively wanted to run back down, but Rebekah stopped her.

"Don't worry; it's probably just Nik trying to dagger Kol." She told her, while waving her hand nonchalantly.

"What do you mean dagger him?! He can't do that!" Caroline was shocked. Sure Kol was damn annoying and he deserved it, but he couldn't really do that to his brother.

Another crash!

"Elijah is there, he won't let it happen, Caroline." Elena was assuring Caroline as well.

"Elena is right and besides, he won't do it. He'll just scare him and rightfully so. Kol truly can be the biggest pain in the ass. You'll see it for yourself, or you already did." Rebekah nodded, trying to reassure Caroline that was freaking out.

"_Nik! I said I was sorry!_" They heard Kol screaming and all that followed was even louder crash.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked Rebekah, she wasn't convinced that Klaus won't dagger or even kill Kol.

"Oh darling, you will want to dagger him yourself soon enough." Rebekah laughed, while gently pulling Caroline up the stairs and leaving the boys to sort things out in their own special way.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

In the morning Caroline was still lazily lying in bed, she wouldn't admit it but she liked the way there were traces of Klaus' unique scent all over the bed. She closed her eyes and smiled, she loved his personal scent, maybe even too much and that scared her a little bit. There was so much that drew her to him, but she always found a reason why it wouldn't be a good idea to give in to his charm. To be honest, she was mostly afraid that she would get hurt if she would let herself fall for him. She was never enough for anybody – not for Matt, not for Tyler, not to mention Damon, so why would Klaus be any different. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a light knock on the door of her bedroom. "_Caroline?_" She heard Klaus' voice coming from the hallway. She quickly sat up, before her hands flew into her hair that was all messy from sleeping, in attempt to tame it as much as possible.

"Yes?" She answered, after she let out a deep breath.

The door slowly opened and Klaus stepped into the room, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good morning, Caroline. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." Caroline replied, while she was unconsciously still trying to tame her hair.

"Can I help you with something?" She questioned him.

"I just came to collect few of my clothes." He told her, while smiling.

"Oh…" Caroline mumbled.

"Yes, I ran out of the ones I had packed in my suitcase." Klaus explained. "I can come back later, if now it's not the right time." He quickly added, while pointing at the door.

"No, no… it's okay. Be my guest." She joked, while pointing her own hands to the French doors of the walk-in that were presently closed. Klaus nodded and started to walk toward the closet.

"Klaus?" Caroline called behind him.

"Yes, love?" He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Is Kol alright? I mean, last night…" Caroline paused. "I thought you were going to dagger him again." She added, quietly. Kol was getting on her nerves, sure, but she didn't want for him to get hurt, she presumed that was just the way he was.

"Why are you worried about him?" Klaus asked, a hint of jealousy could be clearly noticeable in his voice. "And to answer your question… he is just fine."

"I'm not worried about him per se, I just think he didn't do anything that horrible that he would deserve to be daggered or something." She explained, while she couldn't help herself, but to be slightly flattered by Klaus' jealousy for some reason.

Klaus let out a sigh. Of course, that was Caroline… she was compassionate and forgiving and she never wanted for anyone to get hurt, even if they were as annoying as his younger brother was.

"I know that, love. And as much as he annoys me and I do _want_ to dagger him, I wouldn't do that…" He also wanted to add, that his family was finally getting along in their own way and he didn't want for that to come to an end, but he also didn't want to admit out loud that he enjoyed having his family around him. He didn't want to appear weak in front of caroline.

"Good." Caroline smiled, she had a feeling that he wanted to say more, but she didn't want to ask him since she didn't want to be pushy.

Klaus returned her smile and continued his way into the closed walk-in. When he was in it, he looked around, completely confused. Nothing was where it should have been, the shelves were full of girly clothes and he couldn't find his Henley shirts where they used to be, however he managed to find his jeans. He opened the drawer where his underwear should be, but all he could find in there were numerous woman panties and bras in different colors and shapes. His eyes widened when he picked up a black lace bra and all of the sudden the biggest smirk appeared on his face. Klaus' imagination was working on overdrive, as he imagined Caroline wearing it. He turned it around, to give it another good look and then he put it back in the drawer before closing it.

In the mean time Caroline couldn't help but to laugh to herself as she was thinking about the whole situation that had happened last night. She had been scared to death, but when she rewound everything in her head now, she realized that they truly had to look like four idiots when Elijah and Elena had stepped into the living room.

"_Caroline? I'm sorry to bother you, but where did you put my shirts and underwear?_" Caroline heard Klaus asking from the walk-in.

"Oh shit!" Caroline mumbled to herself, quietly. "I'll be right there!" She answered him, while getting up from bed and putting on a lilac silky robe and tying it firmly around her body.

She quickly strode in the closet where she found Klaus, who was standing in the middle of it, whilst looking around it with amused look on his face. When he saw her entering, he raised his eyebrows to her in a questioning manner.

"I'm sorry, there wasn't enough space for my clothes, so I rearranged it a bit." She answered his silent question, while smiling at him in a sheepish way.

"I can see that." He winked at her, his smirk never leaving his face.

"So… here are your shirts." She pointed at shelves on the left side of the room, where his trademark Henleys and other shirts were neatly folded, while slowly lifting one by one, looking through them. "Here you go." She said, after she picked a dark grey Henley shirt from the pile and handing it to him.

Klaus took it from her with an entertained expression on his face and she quickly realized that she just picked for him what to wear. Her face got painted in bright red in a matter of seconds. _Damn it, Caroline! Yes, now you will start picking what he should wear!_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She was mentally kicking her self.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that… you should pick whatever you want…" She smiled, while blushing in the brightest shade of red.

"It's okay, love. I like this one you picked for me." Klaus smirked. He never thought he would like for someone to pick out clothes for him to wear, but then again, this was Caroline and he pretty much loved everything she did.

"Great…" She mumbled. "I'm going to let you collect everything else you need now." She said, before trying to leave the closet.

"Caroline?" Klaus called behind her.

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"Where is my underwear?" Klaus asked, before an amused grin appeared on his face, when he saw her blushing even more.

_Can this get any more embarrassing?_Caroline winced at the thought. "I put them in the second drawer." She answered, while opening the drawer for him. "Oh, and the socks are in the drawers on the right. First one is mine and the second one is yours." Caroline informed him.

"Look, I can move my stuff in some other room… " Caroline started.

"Not an option, love." Klaus interrupted her. "I already said, I'm completely fine with this situation and you should stop worrying about it." He smiled and once again he was not leaving any space for arguing.

"Well, the bed _is_ very comfortable…" Caroline trailed off, but she instantly blushed again when she saw the amused look on his face. Great, she would invent new shades of red today, if she would keep going like that.

"Is it now?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, his smirk getting bigger and bigger by the moment.

"Yes… well… I'll just go and brush my teeth now." Caroline said quickly, before she would said something that would embarrass her even further. She darted out of the closet and into the bathroom, leaving smiling Klaus alone to collect everything he needed.

* * *

Klaus, Kol and Elijah were quietly sitting in the living room. Klaus was drawing something in his sketchbook; Kol was watching TV, and Elijah was reading a book. All three Originals turned their gazes to look at Caroline, when she entered the room.

"Do you know where Elena is?" Caroline asked, while fidgeting with her hands; she was a little bit nervous under the gazes of the three Original brothers.

"She is meeting Bonnie. I think they went to The Grill." Elijah answered.

"Oh…" Caroline mumbled and Elijah noticed the disappointment in her voice.

"She wanted for you to come along, but you were sleeping and she didn't want to wake you up." Elijah explained, with a warm smile.

"What about Rebekah?" Caroline wanted to know where her new friend was.

"She went shopping for sweets or something like that; at least that's what she said." Kol told her, while watching TV.

"Rebekah wants us to have a movie night in the theater room." Klaus informed Caroline. "This reminds me… Kol here has something to say to you, isn't that right _Kol_?" Klaus shot a deadly look to his brother.

Kol sighed, whilst rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "I apologize for scaring you last night, Caroline." Kol mumbled, annoyed that he had to apologize, that was never his thing, but it was better than being daggered for another century.

"Apology accepted." Caroline smiled at Kol. "You have a theater room?" She asked Klaus, excitedly, she hasn't missed that information.

"We do, but we barely use it." Klaus answered. "But I guess that's going to change now, since Rebekah seems to be quite enjoying watching movies with you." He added.

"Yes, we really had fun yesterday." Caroline conceded, joyfully.

"I'm pleased to hear that you and our sister are getting along so well." Elijah smiled. He knew they would get along, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon, but nonetheless he was happy about it.

Caroline smiled back at him and then she started to look around the room, she didn't know what to do and she was bored. She could join Kol and watch the TV, but she wasn't really in a mood for that with Kol… seriously, even that could turn out to be a disaster. She could go after Elena to the Mystic Grill, but she didn't have a car and she wasn't about to walk there. She let out a long breath.

Klaus was observing Caroline and he could easily notice that she was contemplating something, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he had a pretty good idea. He slowly put down the sketchbook and stood up.

"Caroline, would you mind joining me for a walk around the property." He asked, politely, while approaching her.

Caroline looked at him confusedly, she didn't know what to do. Was it a good idea to go with him? She didn't have anything else to do anyway. She sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be nice."

Klaus smile instantly got wider. "Shall we?" He asked, while offering her his arm.

Caroline paused for a moment, but then she crossed her arm with his and that innocent contact sent waves of electricity through her body. _This is such a bad idea_. She thought to herself, as they walked toward the kitchen's panoramic doors that lead out on the backyard.

"Enjoy your _walk,_love birds." They heard Kol calling behind them and they knew he was grinning like a fool.

* * *

"Elena, darling, you are back." Elijah smiled warmly, while pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss, which melt Elena into his arms completely. "Caroline was looking for you earlier." Elijah added as he slowly pulled back a little.

"She was? Where is she now?" Elena asked, whilst not being able to stop smiling at her fiancé.

"Niklaus wanted to show her around the property." He explained.

"Did he?" Elena asked, rising an eyebrow in a mocking way, but then she became serious. "Elijah, you really don't believe he would hurt her? And I don't mean physically. I don't want her to get heartbroken again."

"I can't promise you that, dear, but I can tell you that I truly believe that his intentions are good. I don't know what exactly he feels for her, but he definitely feels something. I didn't see him look at a woman like he looks at your friend in thousand of years and I think that says something." Elijah said, truthfully.

Elena thought about it for a few moments. "I think she likes him." She stated, while lifting her head back up to look at Elijah.

"I think you might be right, Elena." Elijah smirked. Oh, if he was sure of anything, he was sure that Caroline wasn't immune to his brother's charms.

"I thought we could have a big family dinner this evening, I told Bonnie to come too." Elena beamed at her fiancé.

"You wish to have a big family dinner with _my_ siblings?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. Did she not witness just yesterday the circus they had walked in? He loved Elena, but sometimes she was a little bit naïve.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Elena laughed.

"If you say so, but I think you might regret it afterwards." He said and she pouted. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked. "Well, we can compound it with Rebekah's movie night, which she desperately want to have." He added.

"It sounds great!" Elena smiled at him.

* * *

"You have a swimming pool?!" Caroline's jaw dropped. First he showed her a tennis court and after this, well, the Originals sure knew how to live in style.

"Do you like to swim?" Klaus was pleased with her reaction; he loved how her eyes shone with excitement, while she was observing the swimming pool, which was empty of water at the moment.

"I love to swim, though, I didn't have a lot of opportunities for it, since you know, we live in Mystic Falls and I never found time for it while I was living in New York." She said, with a hint of sad tone in her voice.

"Would you fancy a swim now?" He asked, while smirking.

"What do you mean, we can't swim now, it's the middle of March and besides, there's no water in there, anyway." She stated the obvious, while pointing at the pool in front of them. Sure they were vampires and they were immune to the cold, but still, swimming in the middle of March just didn't feel so appealing to her.

"Love, we have an indoor swimming pool as well." He explained with smirk on his face.

"Of course you do…" Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't succeed in keeping her smile away.

"So would that be a yes?" Klaus asked, hopefully. He wasn't really a big fan of swimming, yes, it was nice to do it every once in a while, but he would love to go swimming with Caroline for the obvious reasons of lack of clothing and besides, it would give him more alone time with her.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She agreed, shyly. She was a little bit self conscious about wearing only swimsuits with Klaus. "Oh, but I don't have swimsuits." She remembered.

"I'm sure Rebekah has plenty of them and if I'm not mistaken, she had been talking just this morning about buying a lot of new ones recently, so you could pick one of those. I'm positive she won't mind." Klaus explained.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked. She and his sister were getting along pretty well, but she wasn't entirely sure if the other blonde would be okay with that.

"I'm sure." He winked, while smiling at her.

"Okay… let's go then." Caroline smiled. "Wait… _you_, the big bad wolf, talk with Rebekah about her shopping trips?" She laughed; there was more to Klaus for sure.

"Well, she never had any friends to show what she bought after she came from her shopping trips and I'm guessing that is in women nature to show the result of shopping to someone." He rolled his eyes, while thinking about numerous occasions when Rebekah had a mini runway show, which he and his brothers had to endure. "But, I'm guessing she will have you for that kind of things now." He added.

"Yes, she will." Caroline grinned.

* * *

Bonnie parked her car in the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion. She let out a long breath, while she was still sitting in the car. She knew she would regret that she had agreed to come to dinner here. And if that wasn't enough, she had also agreed to help Elena with all the preparations for the dinner, so that's why she had to come here much earlier.

"Great, Bonnie… you'll spend the whole day with the Original family that should be so much fun." She mumbled to herself in a sarcastic way, while rolling her eyes.

She stepped out of her car, while taking some bags with food from the backseat and then she slowly walked toward the Original mansion. She paused for a minute in front of the huge luxury doors before pressing the doorbell. Few seconds later the doors flew open.

"Why hello there, who would you be, darling?" Kol asked, flirty, when he saw the beautiful green eyed woman standing in front of him.

"I'm Bonnie." She introduced herself. She presumed that the handsome man that was devilishly smiling at her was the younger Original brother. Kol.

"Oh you are Elena's friend, well and Caroline's… Please, come in." Kol moved out of her way, so she could walk in the mansion. "I'm Kol, _the_ charming and handsome Original." He smirked at Bonnie.

Kol was truly taken away by Bonnie, she was so beautiful to him, and he couldn't recall when was the last time that he saw a woman as beautiful as she was. He was just standing there watching her, while she was looking around the foyer of their house.

"Where are my manners? Please, let me carry those bags for you, darling." Kol quickly stepped after Bonnie and took the bags she was holding from her.

"They really aren't that heavy." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, it was a nice gesture from the Original.

"A woman of your caliber shouldn't carry bags on her own." Kol winked and she just scoffed at him, whilst shaking her head.

"Where are Elena and Caroline?" Bonnie asked Kol, who was making her more and more uncomfortable by the each passing moment, with his eyes boring into her.

"The lovely Caroline is in a good company of my brother Nik and Elena should be around here somewhere." Kol told her.

"Who is Nik?" Bonnie asked, confused. Was there another Original, Elena surely didn't mention anything about it.

"Oh, that would be Niklaus, or Klaus as your lot call him." He explained.

"What is Caroline doing with Klaus?" Bonnie gaped at Kol. Elena did mention that Klaus was still devoted at pursuing her friend, but she didn't mention that Caroline was spending alone time with him willingly.

"Oh, you know those two love birds…" Kol sighed dramatically, while shrugging his shoulders. "They are probably chasing each other on our backyard. Well, that would be… my brother, chasing your lovely friend. I really don't get that cat and mouse game they are playing. "He shrugged."But hey, if they get a kick from it, who am I to judge." Kol was babbling, while Bonnie was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, not truly knowing what he was actually talking about.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called and ran to her friend, after she and Klaus had just walked in the foyer from the living room.

"Caroline?" Bonnie turned around and smiled, before she hugged her friend.

_Fantastic! It's an excellent and perfect timing_. Klaus thought to himself sardonically, while watching the reunion of the two friends. He guessed there wouldn't be any swimming with Caroline now. Why the hell did they get interrupted every time he was making a progress?

"Oh my god, Bonnie, I've missed you so much!" Caroline said, with teary eyes. She really had missed her best friend.

"I've missed you too, Care!" Bonnie smiled at her.

"I'm so happy that you are here." Caroline told her, sincerely.

_You and me both, dear sister-in-law to be_. Kol thought to himself, while smirking.

"Me too. Elena invited me over on the family dinner." Bonnie explained.

"A dinner?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded. No one told her anything about a dinner.

"What dinner?" Klaus wanted to know, too.

"While you two were outside, doing god knows what; Elena had organized a charming family dinner." Kol grinned like a Cheshire cat, which earned him a deadly glare from both Klaus and Caroline.

"See, that's what I'm talking about…" Kol pointed to Caroline and Klaus, while talking to Bonnie. "_Charming_ couple." He added, while laughing.

Bonnie really didn't have any idea what Kol was talking about, though, she had to admit that the glares they were giving to Kol at the moment were indeed kind of identical, if he was targeting at that. She couldn't help herself but to let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked Bonnie, with serious tone and that made Kol to instinctively step in front of her in a protecting manner.

"Oh, I see… " Klaus grinned while turning toward Caroline. "I think my brother over here has a crush on your friend."

"Shut up, Nik! And you are the one to talk." Kol growled and that made Klaus to growl even deeper.

"Would you two just stop with this?!" Caroline yelled. "You'll scare Bonnie off!"

"Don't worry, Care… I think I can handle them." Bonnie winked, while smiling mischievously.

"Oh really?" Kol smirked. " You think you can handle this?" He added, while pointing at himself from his head to his feet, which made Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie roll their eyes at the same time at the cockiness of the young Original.

"Come on, Bonnie… let's find Elena." Caroline said and she pulled her friend with her.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah were in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. First there was a little bit of tension in the kitchen, since Rebekah still didn't completely like Elena, but she got along with Bonnie pretty well.

"So… what's going on with you and Klaus?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Nothing." Caroline responded quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah and we are blind, Care." Elena laughed, while she was cutting carrots.

"I won't comment on that… at all." Rebekah joined the conversation, while she was collecting the plates from the cabinets.

"What? Nothing is going on!" Caroline said, looking at her three friends that were grinning at her.

"Do you want something to happen between you two?" Elena asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"No…" Caroline answered a bit too quickly. "I mean, I don't know." She added quietly.

"So then you do like him?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline, if you are afraid that we will judge you, we won't, I promise." Elena said, truthfully. "We all just want you to be happy." She added, warmly.

"Yes, I like him…" Caroline admitted.

"Elena… can you help me with the chicken?" Rebekah asked, even though she knew pretty well how to cook, but she was trying to save Caroline who appeared to be very uncomfortable by Elena's and Bonnie's questions. Caroline gave her a thankful smile, since she knew what Klaus' sister was doing.

While the girls were talking in the kitchen, they didn't know that Klaus was actually standing just around the corner. He wanted to fetch a blood bag, but he accidentally overheard Bonnie's question, so he decided to listen to their conversation a while longer. He suddenly liked the doppelganger a little bit more, as he heard that she approved of their possible relationship. When Caroline confessed that she liked him, his heart missed a beat and a huge grin appeared on his face. It also gave him more confidence. He desperately wanted to hear more, but unfortunately his sister dearest interrupted the conversation. He waited for few more moments, before letting his presence be known to the four girls in the kitchen.

"Everything going as planned over here." He smirked as usually as he was walking toward the fridge, not letting any hints to be shown of his previous eavesdropping.

"Why? You want to help, Nik?" Rebekah asked him, while smiling widely, but he just smirked at her.

Caroline was just getting some vegetables from the fridge when Klaus appeared behind her. He intentionally put one of his hands on the fridge door, while he was reaching for the blood bag with the other, which caused Caroline to be trapped between his firm body and the fridge. Klaus leaned a bit closer, so that now his chest was lightly pressing on her back and he could feel her shiver under the contact.

Klaus moved his lips closer to her ear. "Excuse me, love, I'll just take a blood bag." He whispered, his breath gently stoking her ear, which made Caroline close her eyes for a moment.

She was getting aroused only by this little contact; she completely forgot that they were not alone in the room. She instinctively leaned a bit more into his chest, which made Klaus barely containing the growl of pleasure that was forming in his throat. Caroline nearly brushed her lips against his as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened under his intense stare and then flickered to his full lips and back to his deep blue eyes that were burning into hers. They heard someone clearing a throat, which made Caroline flinch and burst the little bubble they were in. Klaus gave her a sly smile that held many promises as he took the blood bag from the fridge and then walked out of the kitchen, not bothering with the confused looks of the three girls that were quietly standing around the kitchen isle.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked, after she was sure Klaus was out of the hearing reach.

"Well, that was… intense." Elena chuckled.

"Gross!" Rebekah complained.

Caroline looked at her friends, while blushing deeply, she still couldn't form even one word. Then she looked confusedly back at the fridge, trying to remember what she wanted from there in the first place.

"You were getting the vegetables for the salad…" Bonnie tried to help Caroline, but not really succeeding as she was laughing at her clear disorientation.

* * *

Elena and Elijah were already sitting at the table as the the others started to find their places around it as well. Elijah sat on his usual spot on the head of the table, with Elena on his right. Bonnie sat down next to Elena and Kol made a quick move, almost at vamp speed, to sit next to her, which made Bonnie to roll her eyes, since he was quite obvious with his intentions. Rebekah sat down next to Elijah on his left. Caroline found her place next to Rebekah and even though Klaus was usually sitting on the other head of the table, he sat next to Caroline this time.

"So what do we do now?" Kol asked, confused, since they never had this kind of gathering before and everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you _serious_?" Bonnie asked him in mocking way, while barely containing the urge to laugh.

"What?!" He squeaked. "It's not like we ever had something like this before…" He pointed at everyone around the table.

"You never had a family dinner before, never in thousand years?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Well, love, we really didn't have time for those kinds of gatherings, since our parents were desperately trying to end us and we were mostly on the run." Klaus explained and Caroline gave him a sad smile. "But on the contrary to Kol, we know what to _do_ here, it's not really much of a puzzle, is it, now?" He smirked, while rolling eyes at the stupidity of his younger brother.

"Excuse you, genius…" Kol glared at Klaus. "… But may you explain why you all made such pomp from all of this then, if we just _eat_." He challenged.

"We had to make the preparations, make the food…" Elena started explaining.

"Why didn't we just order in then?" Kol wanted to know, while cutting Elena off; he already found this dinner to be ridiculous and boring, the only highlight of it was that he was sitting next to the beautiful Bonnie.

"That's the point, that we prepared all this together and then we spend some quality time in each others company." Elena calmly explained more.

"But why didn't you ask me to help you cook, then?" Kol was confused.

"You? Cook? _Really_?" Bonnie looked at him and started laughing, but she quickly stopped as Kol leaned close to her and slowly brought his lips to hear ear.

"Darling, you would be surprised at how many things I'm excelling at." He whispered in a low seductive voice, which made Bonnie to inhale sharply. Happy with the effect he had on the dark haired beauty next to him, he winked at her and then he straightened back on his chair, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

The table was full of vampires, with exception of Bonnie, so they pretty much heard everything Kol said with their vampire hearing. Caroline chuckled lightly, when she saw the effect that Kol had on Bonnie.

Elijah was the one who broke the short, but awkward silence. "So, let's eat." He said and soon enough the sounds of silverware rattling started to echo around the room.

"So, Bonnie…" Elena cleared her throat. "Did you decide yet if you will be staying here?" She asked her friend.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie answered.

"And why is that, darling?" Kol wanted to know. He would love to have Bonnie here in the mansion 24/7.

"Bonnie, we would love to have you here." Elijah proclaimed. "And we have more than enough room."

"Yeah, Bon, it's not that bad, you know…" Caroline said. "It's kind of nice." She smiled warmly at her friend.

"See… we are nice!" Kol beamed at Bonnie. "Thank you, lovely Caroline!" Kol mockingly bowed to Caroline.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Bonnie answered to Caroline.

"Great!" Caroline smiled, excitedly.

"Don't take too long." Kol butted in and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

After that, the conversation started to flow around the table and Elijah let out a sigh of relief, apparently this dinner wouldn't be such a disaster as he had anticipated. Kol was bragging to Bonnie at how many stuff he is brilliant at and Elijah had to roll his eyes at his younger brother. _I should really teach this boy some manners_. He thought. Rebekah started a light conversation with Elena and he was pleased with that, maybe his sister would finally accept his fiancé. Klaus was explaining something to Caroline, who was listening to him intently. _Those two are truly perfect for each other_. Elijah smiled. He truly wished that Caroline would give a chance to his brother. Everything was perfect at this very moment for Elijah. At least that was until…

Slap!

"Ouch!" Kol yelled. "Why did you do that, Bonnie?"

"You know exactly why!" She hissed, while lifting her chin high in confrontation.

"Dear lord! I just said I want to show you my room!" Kol complained, while still holding his cheek that got slapped. "But I see that someone has a dirty mind." He smirked instantly, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Would you just _shut_ up?" Bonnie glared at Kol. "You know what… I don't even care." She added, while throwing her hands desperately in the air.

"And I knew it was too good to be true." Elijah mumbled, quietly to himself, while lowering his head desperately.

Elena sighed. "Okay guys, Elijah and I have some great news for you." She announced with a huge smile on her face.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Kol asked, with his eyes wide.

"Are we sure he isn't adopted or something?" Rebekah asked no one in particular.

"No, Kol… I am not pregnant; you know I can't be, I'm a vampire." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Darling, I saw stranger things happening, it wouldn't surprise me." Kol stated.

"Okay, if you say so." Elena said to Kol. "Anyway… we plan to take you all on a vacation after we come back from the honeymoon." Elena explained, joyfully.

"What, really?" Caroline squealed. "Where?" She clapped her hands excitedly and looked at Klaus who was warmly smiling at her and her joyful reaction.

Klaus didn't know what came over him, but he instinctively put a hand around Caroline's shoulders and brought her closer to him. He noticed his mistake the moment she stiffened in his arms, but to his huge surprise, she quickly relaxed and she even put a hand over his that was resting on her shoulder. He didn't know what he did to earn that, but it felt like heaven to him.

"Can we go somewhere warm?" Rebekah asked Elena and Elijah.

"Yes, of course! We brought a few brochures, so that you guys could decide on one of the destinations." Elena explained. "We picked Rome, Athens and Bora Bora." She added, with huge grin on her face, before she distributed the brochures of all three destinations to each of them.

They were all studying the brochures with three wonderful destinations; trying to pick the one they would like the most.

"I won't go to Rome." Kol stated. "I've been there too many times already. However, Bora Bora sounds _nice_." He grinned.

When Klaus noticed a disappointment on Caroline face, when Kol said no to Rome, he quickly leaned closer to her. "That is a destination I have planned only for the two of us, love." He whispered in her ear, seductively. "Only, if you'll let me take you there, one day, of course?" He added, while playing with a silky strand of her hair with his fingers.

Caroline had to grip the edge of the table with her hands, since his whispering in her ear made the shivers of electricity to run through her whole body.

As Klaus noticed her reaction, he continued with whispering. "Remember? Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" He let his lips to brush slightly over her earlobe and Caroline was grateful for all the loud talking and bickering around the table, because she was sure she just let out a moan.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but could you two take your little foreplay into your bedroom?" Kol mocked them.

Caroline startled and Klaus let out a deep animalistic growl, then he picked a fork and threw it at full force into Kol's shoulder and Kol grunted with pain.

"Are you insane?" Bonnie yelled at Klaus, before she quickly stood up and started to access the damage that Klaus made.

"What are you two doing again?" Elijah asked in annoyed tone, while dragging a hand over his face.

"Klaus, you can just throw forks into people!" Caroline hissed, while glaring angrily at Klaus.

"What if you would have missed and hit his eyes instead?" Bonnie snarled at Klaus, who just rolled his eyes at her. Did she forget they are vampires? Her beloved Kol would heal either way, even too soon for his taste.

"So, you _do_ care, then?" Kol grinned widely at Bonnie and she just scoffed at him.

Rebekah was still observing the brochures and was completely ignorant at the arguing around her. "Can I bring someone to this vacation?" She asked and everybody shut their mouths and was now staring at Rebekah.

"Of course, Rebekah! Who would you like to bring?" Elena asked, while smiling.

"I want to bring Stefan." Rebekah said.

"What?" Caroline, Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"What do you mean, you want to bring Stefan?" Klaus asked, confusedly. "Don't tell me you two are reliving the twenties again?" He was making fun of his younger sister.

"Shut up, Nik. And yes, Stefan and I are friends. We were in Rio de Janeiro together, before I came here." She explained nonchalantly. "What? Does _someone_ have a problem with that?" She shot a deadly look to Elena.

"That's completely fine with me, Rebekah." Elena answered, truthfully. And it was true, she didn't have any feelings toward Stefan anymore, they had a past, but that's all. She loved Elijah unconditionally, if she didn't she wouldn't be getting married with him.

"I'm sure you two are _just_ friends." Kol mocked his sister and started laughing, which made Klaus to start laughing as well.

"Yeah, sure, Bekah… whatever you say." Klaus winked. But he was happy for his sister; he knew Stefan was good match for her.

"Would you give her a break?" Caroline hissed at Klaus, while poking him with her elbow.

"Rebekah, I'm really happy that you will invite Stefan to come along, I can't wait to see him again." Caroline smiled at her friend.

"I'm happy to hear that, Caroline. Actually he should come here soon, I already invited him." Rebekah grinned.

* * *

After they had finished their dinner and after they had few drinks they all went to the theater room. The room was rather big. The entrance was in the back and the walls were painted in dark grey with a hint of greenish hue. On the center of the main wall, there was a huge projection screen and around it there was exquisite wooden built in cabinet, which held endless collection of movies. The room had floor built in three height levels and on each of the levels there were comfortable and spacious leather loveseats and armchairs, which were all in deep dark brown color. In the very back of the room you could find a bar and a popcorn maker. The room appeared just as luxurious as the rest of the mansion.

Bonnie sat down on the loveseat that was in the first and the lowest of three rows. When Kol saw that Elena was directing her steps toward where Bonnie sat, he literary pushed her out of her way and sat down next to Bonnie, to claim his spot, while pretending like nothing happened. Elijah let out a deep growl at his brother's rude behavior, but Elena quickly put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"It's okay, Elijah, let's just sit down." Elena smiled, while pulling Elijah with her to sit behind Bonnie and Kol in the second row, where was a loveseat with two armchairs on each side.

Klaus casually strolled into the theater room and he sat down on the loveseat in the last and highest row. He looked around the room and smirked when he saw Bonnie and Kol bickering about something. He wondered where Caroline was, she was not far behind him when they headed here from the dining room. He turned around when someone walked into the room, but he saw that it was Rebekah, who went to pick the movies and then handed them to Kol.

"Who the hell picked those movies?" Kol whined.

"Caroline picked the movies and they are pretty good ones, so just shut up Kol and do what you have to do." Rebekah ordered, while she was taking a sit on the armchair that was next to Elena and Elijah.

"Are you serious?" Kol whined more. "The Proposal, The Wedding Planner, Bridesmaids, Made of Honor, Just Married…" He read the titles of the movies, while making faces.

"What's wrong with those movies?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"You like them?" Kol asked, while pulling his eyebrows together.

"Yes!" Bonnie stated.

"Then I'm sure I will like them too." Kol grinned.

"_Wait_… wait, wait, wait…" Kol grin became even wider. "Nik? Do I sense a pattern there? Look what kind of movies _your_ Caroline picked. Will you two have a wedding soon, too? I can clearly see that she secretly wishes that." He raised his eyebrows, before bursting into laughter, while everyone else in the room rolled their eyes.

"Kol, just shut up and set the movies already!" Klaus growled at the theatrics of his younger brother.

"Okay… okay, as you wish, brother." Kol said, while still laughing hard.

When Kol finally set one of the movies, he sat back down on his spot next to Bonnie, before turning off the lights in the theater room with a remote control.

"Won't we wait for Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline said that we should start without her, she's talking with her mom on the phone and she didn't want us to wait." Rebekah told Klaus, after she turned around to face him.

When movie started, Kol pulled the _oh-so-obvious_ move on Bonnie, when he pretended to yawn and stretched his hand behind her and then placed it over her shoulders, while moving his body closer to her.

"You did not _seriously_ just do that?!" Bonnie said, while looking at him, incredulously.

"Did what?" Kol pretended to be clueless of what she was talking about.

"Put your hand away!" She hissed.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't like it, darling." He said, confidently, whilst giving her wink of an eye.

"Pff…" Bonnie scoffed, but she didn't know how to deny it, because secretly, she did like his arm around her, but she would never admit that. _Never_.

* * *

Klaus was bored to death while watching the silly romantic comedy; he was just contemplating if he should leave, when he heard that Caroline walked into the theater room. When she walked pass him in clear attempt to sit in the second row, he gently caught her arm, which made her to turn around and face him. He gave her an intense look that clearly said "sit with me", which sent shivers down her spine. Caroline thought about it for a moment, but then she gave in and sat down next to him.

At first Caroline was all tense sitting next to Klaus, he had his hand on the back of the comfortable loveseat, behind her shoulders, but he wasn't touching her, nonetheless the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She secretly wished that he would put his hand over her shoulders and pulled her closer, just as he had done earlier in the dining room. Caroline finally relaxed a bit when she focused her mind on the movie.

Everyone started laughing at the funny scene that was evolving in the movie, while Klaus watched Caroline. He loved her laugh, it was contagious and his own lips turned up into a smile as well. Klaus was barely keeping himself from touching her; he wondered if she would like that, she didn't push him away earlier. He decided he would give it another try, but he would wait for the right moment.

"Oh, I love the scene that will happen now." Caroline said quietly, while smiling.

"You saw it before?" Klaus asked, while leaning a bit closer so she could hear him over the voices and music that was coming from the movie.

"Yeah, I watched it with Bonnie." She smiled, as he looked at him, but she quickly diverted her eyes back on the screen.

Caroline felt him move closer, but he still made no move to touch her. She was going crazy, since he was sitting so close that if she moved her left leg just a little bit, she would brush it slightly against his and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to take this almost unbearable tension that was increasing between them. The darkness of the room was intensifying everything even more. She unconsciously let out a long breath and it didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He moved his head to look at her again and she felt his burning eyes on her, but she didn't dare to look back at him, she knew she wouldn't be able to look away if she did. The next thing she felt was his hand slowly sliding from the back of the loveseat and around her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel butterflies forming in her stomach. He slowly and gently pulled her closer, before he started drawing little circles with his fingers on her right arm. Caroline closed her eyes, but didn't object and Klaus took that as a cue to continue with his actions. He gently pushed her hair back from her ear and slowly leaned closer.

"Why don't you take a chance on us, Caroline?" Klaus whispered in low seductive voice, while caressing her neck with his lean fingers. Caroline subtly titled her head to the right, a quiet moan escaping her mouth.

"Just let yourself go, love… go by your instinct." He brushed his lips over her earlobe, making her shiver in his arms and quickening her breath. Caroline couldn't form any words at all; all that came out of her mouth were more quiet moans.

"Love… tell me to stop, if you really don't want this…" He breathed, before he started peppering her neck with light kisses and that earned him another moan, but much deeper than before. She felt heat pooling low in her stomach and she gripped Klaus leg while gently squeezing it unconsciously. Klaus let out a deep but quiet groan of pleasure, not wanting to bring any attention from others to them. Putting his right arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, he gave her an openmouthed wet kiss, which he drag from the front of her neck all the way to her earlobe, which he bit gently. "Klaus…" Caroline moaned his name, a little bit too loudly for a room full of vampires that had their eyes fixed on the movie that was evolving in front of them.

"For god's sake, get a bloody room already!" Kol cried out and they both snapped out of their passionate Trans, breathing heavily.

Caroline looked around the room, seeing five pairs of eyes staring at the two of them. "Oh god!" She mumbled, while a bloom of red appeared on her cheeks. She stood up and vamp speeded out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"I swear Kol, if you won't start to mind your own business…" Klaus growled, truly annoyed with his younger brother. He felt like Caroline was finally starting to open up to him a little more and Kol was just ruining it all for him.

"I did mind my own business… I _was_ watching the movie with the lovely Bonnie here, until you two started moaning like two animals in heat." Kol complained, while cutting off Klaus.

"Kol!" Elijah warned. He knew this would not end well, if they wouldn't separate Klaus and Kol as soon as possible.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kol mumbled as he sat down next to Bonnie, he understood that Elijah was trying to keep the peace between them and aside from that he really wasn't in a mood to fight with Klaus in front of Bonnie. "So, darling… shall we continue with watching the movie?" He smirked as he put back his arm around Bonnie's shoulders, which made her roll her eyes.

"Maybe I should go after Caroline, just to check if she's okay." Elena told them.

"No need… I'll go." Klaus said, before he strode out of the room, not leaving much space for arguing.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Elena said with concern, while looking at Elijah.

"There is no need for you to be concerned about your friend when it comes to Niklaus. Everything is going to be fine, dear." Elijah reassured her and smiled, as he brought her a little bit closer to him.

"Yes, Elena! No need to stick your nose everywhere." Rebekah sneered at her future sister in law.

"Rebekah, mind your tongue!" Elijah warned and Rebekah just rolled her eyes in response.

"Kol… would you stop bothering poor Bonnie already and set the bloody movie! I'm bored." Rebekah whined.

"Bonnie, am I bothering you, darling?" Kol asked with a big smirk plastered on his face, but Bonnie didn't answer, she just shook her head, while sighing loudly. "See, Bekah, I'm not bothering her… she likes me!" He grinned.

"You wish!" Bonnie sassed.

"I know you do, Bonnie." Kol drawled, but this time he said it quietly, just so that she could hear him. He knew she wasn't completely indifferent to his charm, he just couldn't tell for sure to what extent it went.

* * *

Caroline was running to her room, truly embarrassed with the events that had taken place in the theater room. Was she really moaning that loud in front of everyone? Damn Klaus and the effect that he had on her. It was like her mind went all foggy on her when he was too close to her. All that she could think about was him and every move that he made, everything else just kind of faded away in the background. She would have to be more careful from now on and try to keep her head sober in his presence.

When she arrived in her room, she went to the bed and lay down, while burrowing her face into the soft pillow in attempt to hide from the world. That didn't last for very long, since shortly after she heard two light knocks on the door of her room, which made her groan from annoyance – there was just no peace in this house… ever. Maybe if she would just ignore it then whoever was knocking on the door, would go away.

_No such luck for you, Caroline_. She thought when she heard the door opening.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Klaus asked, while slowly closing the door behind him. He wasn't sure what exactly he should do.

"Just go away!" Caroline groaned into the pillow, not even daring to look at him after the spectacle they had made in the theater room.

"Oh, don't be like that, love." Klaus said and she could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Is it really too much to ask to have a little time for myself?" She mumbled.

But the truth was that she secretly wished that he would come in the bed and hold her in his. When did that happen? She had always felt something for Klaus, what exactly it was, she couldn't wasphysical attraction for sure, the man was insanely handsome, but the thing that was scaring her now was her growing feelings for him. Caroline had seen his human side, his kind side and she liked it a lot, but she was scared that she would end up hurt, again… like she always had.

"I just wanted to check if you are okay and I want to apologize for Kol's rude behavior." Klaus told her quietly. He could see she needed some sort of comfort, but he really didn't know how to comfort anyone, that really wasn't his area of expertise.

"It was a mistake… I don't know what came over me." Caroline said quietly.

"Why would you say that? It certainly didn't appear as a mistake to me." Klaus told her. "And you did seem to enjoy it very much." He pointed out, his smirk returning to his lips as he remembered how she moaned his name.

"Because it was… I mean enjoyable, but it was still a mistake! Can you just leave me alone now?" Caroline grumbled into the pillow and her harsh words erased the smirk on Klaus' face almost immediately.

"As you wish, love, but we both know it wasn't a mistake, it was just a step in the right direction – I know it and you know it." Klaus told her with a hint of anger that was laced in his voice, before he started walking toward the door. "I just wish you would give us a chance, Caroline." He said quietly, after pausing with his hand on the door handle. "I think you wouldn't regret it." He added so quietly, that she was sure she wouldn't hear it without her vampire hearing, and then he left the room.

"Klaus…" Caroline called, quietly, after him, as she quickly sat up on the bed, but she was sure he didn't hear her. She knew she wasn't fair to him and that she was pretty harsh, but maybe it was for the best. But why did it felt so wrong then? She exhaled loudly and dropped her upper body back on the bed, while putting her hands over her face. "Nice job, Care!" She mumbled.

* * *

Bonnie was leaving the mansion with Kol closely on her feet. She just couldn't get rid of him as much as she had tried; the Original was very persistent to say the least. If she was honest with herself, she liked all the attention he had given her throughout the day, but she also couldn't help but to think that it was probably all a game for him.

"Kol, I can find my way out, you know?" Bonnie abruptly stopped and turned around to face Kol, which made him nearly to bump into her.

"But where would my manners be if I would let you leave on your own? That's not a way to treat a lady." Kol smirked at her, as he brushed away a strand of her dark hair that was falling over her face and gently stroked her cheek.

Bonnie gulped and quickly took step back from him, since as innocent as his touch was, it did make her body burn with desire for him and that shocked her, since she had never felt so drawn to anyone before, especially not so soon after she had met them.

Kol clearly noticed the effect he had on her and that made him happy and confident – it was a good start, he thought. He would love if she could just stay in the mansion; he certainly wouldn't be bored anymore if she did. He vowed to himself that he would make anything to persuade her to stay with them.

"I can take care of myself." She told him with a raised chin, but it didn't come out as strongly as she intended.

"Oh, I know you can, darling… but you should let others, meaning me…" He pointed at himself and continued. "… Take care of you from time to time." He winked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right…" She looked at him under her long lashes. "… Like you are able to take care or care for someone else but yourself." She added, trying to mock him.

"Don't make any assumptions, darling… and I can promise you, I would be really good in taking care of you." He said in deep flirtatious voice, which did little to calm Bonnie's raging desire for him.

"I should go, now." Bonnie blurted out. She had to get away from Kol as soon as possible, everything was getting too intense.

"Very well… let me walk you to your car then." Kol said as he slid his hand over her waist guiding her toward the door. Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of his strong arm around her body.

When they reached her car, Kol gently took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. He gave her a gentle kiss, while he let his lips to rest on the softness of her hand for a bit longer than it was expected. Bonnie took in a sharp breath and then slowly pulled her hand away from him.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." Kol wished her, while smirking at her seductively.

"Goodnight, Kol." Bonnie replied, before she sat in her car and then drove away, leaving pleased looking Kol behind her on the Mikaelson's driveway.

"Can someone please dagger me! All my brothers turned into bloody lovesick puppies." Rebekah ranted, while raising her hands in the air in disbelief, as she walked out of the mansion and into the night.

* * *

"So, I was thinking… where do you want to have the wedding?" Caroline asked Elena who was skimming through the pages of a wedding themed magazine.

"Well, we could have it, maybe in the backyard, here at the mansion. I think it's really beautiful." Elena smiled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Caroline beamed; she could already see everything in her head.

"Would you like to plan the wedding venue, I know you are brilliant at this kind of stuff." Elena asked while smiling, while she knew that Caroline was itching to plan the whole thing.

"Really? Yes, I would love to do that!" Caroline's face lightened up with joy and excitement. "Tell me, what kind of style would you like to have? Did you talk with Elijah about it?"

"We would just like it to be elegant and simple… modern, but with a hint of classic at the same time." Elena tried to explain.

"Something that will represent the two of you, I get it." Caroline smiled warmly, whilst nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, exactly." Elena said happily.

"Well, I will go outside later to see the backyard once again and to think of the ways we can do this." Caroline told her, her excitement never leaving her face.

"Thank you, Care." Elena said with appreciation, while squeezing Caroline's hand.

"You know I love to do this, E! So, it's my pleasure." Caroline grinned widely.

"What's going on with you and Klaus?" Elena questioned. She didn't want to push Caroline with questions about what had happened the previous night in the theater room and besides, she had a pretty good idea anyway.

"Nothing… I don't know, Elena… I really don't." Caroline sighed while lowering her head between her hands.

"You said you like him, so what's stopping you? I already told you that no one has anything against it, Care." Elena tried to reassure her.

"I know, E. I just don't want to get hurt and also I don't want to rush things." Caroline admitted, while looking in her hands. "You know how it is, I'm never enough." She added quietly.

"Okay… I'm sure this will sound crazy, coming from me… but I'm absolutely sure that you are more than enough for Klaus." Elena patted Caroline's hand reassuringly. "I can see the way he looks at you, Care… and besides, it's been five years and he still didn't give up on you or moved on and I think that says something, don't you think?"

"Maybe…" Caroline replied with a hint of a smile showing on her face. "Thank you, Elena."

"Like I said, I just want you to be happy." Elena smiled widely.

* * *

Klaus poured himself a glass of scotch, before walking toward to the window of his study. He saw Caroline in the backyard with a notepad in her hand, while she was walking around the property. He loved how her blond curls were bouncing with every step she took and the way she swayed her hips. A big smirk appeared on his face as he remembered how her skin felt under his lips and the way she was moaning in his arms. Caroline could deny it as much as she wanted, but he knew she was attracted to him, he could see it in her eyes and in her demeanor when he was around her. He just couldn't understand what was keeping her from letting him in. Sure, he had hurt her friends in the past, but now everything was different, one of her best friends would be marrying his brother soon and they all seemed to be on the same side, they weren't enemies anymore. He vowed to himself that he would earn her trust. That had to be it, she didn't trust him enough. A smile appeared on his face as he watched Caroline smiling to herself, while observing the backyard. She seemed to be really enjoying herself and he quickly decided that he would join her. He emptied the glass of scotch at once and left his study.

* * *

Caroline was standing in the backyard of the Mikaelson mansion with a notepad in her hand, while writing down her ideas, she already had a few for which she thought that Elena and Elijah would like. The lawn was absolutely gorgeous and she could already see how the white furniture would fit perfectly in the nature's green ambience. And since Elena had told her that she and Elijah would like some hint of classic in there, she thought that the warm champagne color for the accessories would do the trick. She smiled at the image that she painted in her head, while walking around the property.

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted her as he appeared behind her. Caroline was so into her own little world of planning that she didn't even notice him approaching her.

"Hey." Caroline smiled shyly. She felt guilty because of the way she had treated him last night, she knew he didn't deserve it. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw you through the window and I've decided to come and ask you if you need my help with anything." He smiled, while clasping his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, but no not really…" She told him, but when she saw a slight indication of disappointment on his face, she added. "… unless you have any ideas for the wedding."

"Ah, so that is what you are doing." Klaus smiled warmly. "And what kind of style are you aiming for?" He wanted to know. Even though he wasn't a big fan of weddings, he knew a thing or two about them, he had few opportunities to attend them throughout the centuries.

"Well, Elena said that she wants something elegant and modern with a hint of classic." She explained as Klaus nodded.

"So what did you come up with till now? I saw you writing something down earlier." He told her.

"Oh yes, I was thinking of some beautiful white sitting furniture, but the accessories could be in a color of champagne, because I think it would bring the classical touch in there and I think it would all fit perfectly with the beautiful green surroundings." Caroline explained. "I also tried to draw some stuff the way I imagine it, but I just can't get it right." She added, while slumping her shoulders.

"Maybe I can help with that." He smirked.

"You would?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course, anything for you, love." He said, his lips pulling into a smile once again.

"I would love that! Thank you, Klaus!" She beamed at him, while clapping her hands excitedly and then she suddenly threw her arms around him, pulling him in a hug.

Klaus was shocked at first, but he quickly relaxed and put his arms around her, bringing her even closer. He loved having her in his arms and he wished he could hug and touch her whenever he would please. Caroline pulled away too soon for his liking and he instantly missed her in his arms, but he was happy with her reaction nonetheless.

They sat down on a bench that was near the small path and Klaus took the notepad from her so that he could start drawing her ideas. Caroline started describing to him what she had in mind and he tried to translate it on the paper in form of a drawing. She would correct him here and there, but he quickly understood what she wanted. Klaus also suggested few ideas that he got while drawing and he was happy when her face lit up because she liked them.

"Where did you learn to draw?" Caroline was curious.

"I mostly thought myself how to draw, I find it as a nice way of relaxing." He explained. "And back when we were humans, sometimes my mother would teach me few tricks, she had a talent for drawing as well."

"So you got your talent from her then." Caroline concluded, while smiling warmly at him. She wanted to ask more about his mother and his time when he had been human, but she decided against it.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Klaus agreed.

After some time, Caroline moved closer to him in attempt to see better how his skilled hands were drawing her ideas, she was in awe while watching him draw. She unconsciously put her right hand on his shoulder, which made Klaus to stop drawing and to look at her. Caroline eyes drifted to Klaus in attempt to see why he stopped drawing. When she saw that his intense blue eyes were burning into her, she could feel the butterflies slowly forming in her stomach. Caroline let her eyes travel to his lips and back to his eyes, while she unwittingly bit her bottom lip, which made Klaus to groan.

"Caroline…" He whispered. "Stop doing that or I won't be responsible for my actions." He warned gently, while leaning a bit closer to her.

"Hmm… what?" She asked confused, her mind still foggy from his proximity. "What do you mean?" She repeated, slowly coming to her senses.

"There they are!" Kol yelled, while making them both to startle. "I was so bored and I was looking for you _everywhere_." He sighed dramatically.

"Kol!" Klaus growled and stood up, while putting the notepad on the bench. This was getting unbelievable and ridiculous, leave it to his brother to ruin everything with his annoying presence.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked at Klaus, who was literally fuming at his younger brother.

"Oh-uh… I interrupted something again, have I?" Kol chuckled, whilst rising his hands in surrender.

"One. Too. Many. Times." Klaus hissed, while stressing every word separately.

"Klaus, calm down." Caroline gently grabbed him by his arm.

Klaus looked at her, his eyes softening immediately. "It's okay, love… I'll be right back." He smirked and then started to walk toward Kol.

"Shit! Caroline, see you later!" Kol yelled, before he flashed into the mansion with Klaus right behind him.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled, but she could already hear things getting smashed inside the house. She vamped speed in the house after them and went into the living room, but they weren't there. She could hear a crash coming from somewhere in the house, but she wasn't sure from where it came from.

"What's going on here?" Elijah asked as he walked into the mansion.

"Ermm…. I think Klaus is trying to kill Kol. Again." Caroline told him, while rolling her eyes. She felt better with Elijah in the house, he seemed to be the one who always sorted fights between the siblings.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those two are over thousand years old, but somehow they manage to act like five year old children." He sighed heavily.

"Yep… I know what you mean." Caroline smiled awkwardly, but then she startled as they heard another crash coming from the basement.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I'll take care of it." Elijah told her as he directed his steps toward the stairs that lead into the basement. "Niklaus! Kol!" His voice boomed and then he disappeared.

* * *

"So, who came up with the idea of the Friday night out?" Caroline asked Rebekah and Bonnie.

"Kol." Rebekah answered, while rolling her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Caroline wanted to know more.

"I don't know, probably to the Grill." Bonnie shrugged.

"Nonsense. The Grill is boring, we will go to the nightclub that is in the next town." Kol told them, as he strolled into the living room, where the three girls were sitting on the sofa.

"Why wouldn't we just stay in, watch a movie or something?" Caroline asked.

"And to listen to you and my brother moaning all night? No thanks. I prefer the loud music, it's a nice buffer for such things." Kol chuckled and Caroline's cheeks blushed in bright shade of red right away.

"Kol! Don't be an ass!" Rebekah yelled, while throwing a pillow into her brother.

"Just stating the facts, sister." Kol shrugged, after dodging the pillow.

"And when are we going?" Bonnie was curious.

"When would you like to go, darling?" Kol gave her a sly smile.

"I don't know, it's fine by me either way." Bonnie answered, honestly.

"I think around 9pm would be perfect, right?" Rebekah asked Caroline.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Klaus knocked on the door of Caroline's room, well his room, but when she didn't answer, he let himself in.

"Caroline?" He called and waited for few moments for her to response.

When he didn't get any answer, he walked toward the walk-in closet, to fetch his shirt and jacked that he wanted to wear for the night. Klaus stopped on his tracks when he saw Caroline in the closet wearing _only_ a short skirt and a black lacy bra and he could swear it was the one he had found the other day in the drawer.

Klaus knew now why she didn't answer him when he was calling her, she was dancing with earbuds in her ears and ipod in her hands. The beauty in front of him was swaying her hips seductively to the music, which made Klaus gulp loudly and while he knew he should let her know that he was there, he just couldn't help himself, he wanted to watch her a bit longer. Caroline truly was like a goddess to him, her curves were perfect and captivating, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his long life. And then she started singing:

_Cause you rock, rock, rock, rock, roooock… _  
_…you know that I want what you goooot.  
You rock, rock, rock, rock, rooooock…_

_Big bad wolf, come on and eat me…_

Caroline turned around and when she saw him standing there, his eyes burning into her. "…up."She finished, while suddenly freezing all her movements.

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked, while her cheeks flushed instantly. She quickly grabbed one of his Henleys to cover herself and pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Obviously, I'm enjoying the show." Klaus said with a huge smirk on his face. "You have amazing voice, love..." He continued, while slowly closing the small distance between them, while she could clearly see that his eyes were darkening with desire. "…and you look ravishing." He whispered near her ear.

Caroline just stood there clutching his shirt firmly to her body, while watching Klaus speechlessly. He smiled at her and then he took off his shirt, which made her mouth to pop open.

"What are you doing?" She croaked, while gawking at his firm body. He had the most perfect chiseled chest, his v line that was stretching up from his jeans that hung low on his hips, was clearly visible and oh so alluring. He was like some sort of god for all she knew. _He should just walk around shirtless all the time._ She thought to herself, but quickly scolded herself for her inappropriate thoughts.

"Searching for a shirt." He answered, while smirking. Oh, he noticed… he noticed how she was staring at him and that pleased him greatly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Caroline asked, while her cheeks were still colored in pink from blushing.

"Long enough…" He teased, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh you… urgh!" Caroline barked and then hit him with the shirt she was holding, which only made him start laughing.

"So, big bad wolf, huh?" He taunted, his smirk growing wider and wider by each passing moment.

"What?" She mumbled the question.

"You were singing about a big bad wolf… kind of a big coincidence, won't you say, love?" He winked.

"Pff… Don't be so full of yourself!" Caroline grumbled.

"Just calling it as I see it." Klaus grinned, whilst lifting his hands in a surrendering gesture. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, before she turned around to search for the top she wanted to wear for their Friday night out. She was going through the pile of shirts and tops, when all of the sudden everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Klaus?" Caroline called quietly, she couldn't see anything, and everything was pitched black all around her.

"I'm right here, love." Klaus whispered and she could sense him standing not so far behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked him, her voice weak from fear.

"I think we have a little bit of a blackout situation." He explained, while stepping even closer to her.

"But, it's nothing to worry about." He added.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" She still wasn't convinced. _What if someone did this on purpose?_ She thought to herself. They were in Mystic Falls, where the danger lurked around every corner and it felt sometimes, like the town was cursed.

"You are safe with me, love… whatever it is… I won't let anyone hurt you." Klaus reassured her and then he put his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her belly, while he stood behind her.

"You promise?" Caroline asked, worriedly. Something about the dark had always been scary to her.

"I promise." He whispered in her ear, which made her shiver and instinctively lean into him.

Since neither of them wore shirts and she was only in her lacy bra, their skin went on fire wherever it came into direct contact. Klaus could barely hold himself back, he wanted to turn her around and kiss her like there's no tomorrow, but he didn't know how she would react to it, so he decided against it.

Caroline loved how his skin felt against hers, it was absolutely thrilling. Not being able to see anything in the complete darkness of the closet, made her senses focused on every move he made, on every breath he took and on the sensation that his hands left where they touched her. A quiet whistling sound brought her abruptly from her heavenly state of relishing in Klaus' nearness and she jumped in fear, turning around in the process, while grabbing Klaus's arm with one hand and putting the other one on his chest. "What was that?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I'm sure it's just a draft, love, nothing to worry about." Klaus chuckled. He had developed an ability to sense danger over all those years of running from his father and nothing seemed to be off at the moment, at least nothing else than electricity.

"I'm really creeped out by the dark, I don't like it. I've never liked it and I never will." Caroline rambled, as she was still clutching tightly on him as if her life depended on it.

"Relax, love. Everything is fine and I'm here." He tried to calm her down, while sliding his arms around her.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline whispered, while she was unwarily digging her nails in his skin.

"No. You are imagining things now, love." Klaus chuckled again. She was a vampire and she was so scared of the dark, he found that funny, but also adorable.

"You find it amusing because I'm afraid of the dark, don't you?" Caroline snapped at him and he sighed in response.

"You know you are strong Caroline and I'm here with you, nothing will happen, I promise." He told her gently, while lifting his hand to stroke her cheek and he was pleased when she leaned her head into it.

They were both quiet for few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Caroline felt safe in his embrace and she didn't dare to step away from him. Without thinking, she started to move her fingers on his chest, while caressing him gently. Klaus sucked in a sharp breath, since she was driving him crazy with that little motion she was doing with her fingers and he instinctively placed one of his hands on the small of her back and then brought her even closer to him. Their bodies were completely flushed together and the mood in the room suddenly shifted.

Klaus let his hands ran over her skin in deliberate and slow motions. Caroline had to close her eyes, because her skin went on fire wherever he touched her. Feeling his bare skin against hers was overwhelming and she couldn't help but to let out a quiet throaty moan. After hearing her moan, which was like the most beautiful music to his ears, he buried his face in her hair, while inhaling her heavenly scent. Then he started nuzzling her neck and Caroline titled her head to the side to give him better access to it. Her hands slowly slid up and then down on his chest, which made Klaus growl deeper in his throat and he started kissing her neck. "You smell so good, love." He murmured against her neck, between kisses. "Klaus…" She moaned loudly his name, while trembling in his arms. Caroline couldn't decide if she wanted him to stop or to continue with his sinfully divine ministrations.

Klaus brought his lips near hers and he could feel and hear her hitched breath. He slowly closed the small distance between their lips, so that they were lightly touching and Caroline whimpered in response, while expecting for him to kiss her. Everything in her head screamed no, but she couldn't help herself, she needed that kiss as she needed the next breath.

Just when she wanted to press her lips to his, electricity came back and lights turned on. Caroline blinked few times in attempt to adjust her eyes to the light. She looked at Klaus with wide eyes realizing that they had almost kissed, she wasn't sure if she regretted that the electricity came back or if she was grateful for the interruption. Not being able to speak, she slowly took a step back from him and he knew that the moment was ruined… once again. Klaus cursed everything and everyone in his head, he just didn't have any luck.

He even thought of his mother doing this to him from the other side, she surely hated him enough.

"Caroline…" He started, but didn't know exactly what to say or do to bring back the mood. A thought of just grabbing her and pulling her to him so that he could kiss her crossed his mind, but he knew better, he couldn't force her into anything.

Caroline quickly cleared her throat, hating the awkwardness that fell between them. "We are late, we should get ready." She stated as she turned her back to him, while searching for her top, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Klaus ran a hand over his hair, while closing his eyes in defeat. Once again they were so close, and yet so far, and again something had ruined it. He honestly couldn't believe his bad luck, if it wasn't Kol then it was the electricity, he wondered in what kind of form the interruption would come the next time.

He also couldn't understand what was going on in Caroline's mind as much as he tried. It was pretty obvious that she wanted to kiss him and that she liked him, he had heard her say it with his own ears, but there she was, shutting him out once again. It was slowly driving him mad. He sighed and took from shelve the shirt he was looking for.

* * *

Klaus was sitting on the bed, as he waited for Caroline to get ready, since he had decided to wait for her in case if there would be another power fall out. She came out of the closet with a high healed black boots in her hand and sat down next to him, apparently making sure that she left enough space between them. Klaus wasn't sure if Caroline was doing it intentionally to tease him, but the way she was putting on those sexy black boots on her sinfully long legs did little to calm down the urge to just throw her back on the bed and ravish her. He could feel that his eyes glowed in his golden hybrid shade, so he let out a long breath in attempt to calm himself down.

"Are you ready to go?" Caroline asked him, after she stood up from the bed and Klaus nodded in agreement, even though he would rather stay here in the room with her, than go out with his siblings tonight.

Klaus stood up from the bed and they walked toward the door. When he opened the door, they both stopped dead on their tracks.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Klaus wanted to know, when he saw Kol standing in the hallway, with a stupid expression on his face, not even breathing. Why wasn't he breathing?

Kol let out and then took in a long deep breath. "I didn't want to disturb again, so I was trying to be as quiet as possible. Don't want you to chase me all over the house again that would only ruin our plans for tonight." Kol mumbled.

"How long have you been standing here?" Caroline asked. To say that she was confused by Kol's behavior, was putting it lightly.

"Well, when the blackout happened, I came here with a flashlight…" Kol raised a hand that was holding one. "… but then I heard that you two were… _busy_." He grinned, while wiggling his eyebrows at them, but when he saw the rage on Klaus' face, he promptly became serious and cleared his throat. "Anyway, Elijah asked me to come and ask if you two are ready to go."

"And you've been standing here all along…" Caroline concluded, her cheeks coloring in pink blush once again.

"Next time… _don't_ wait and go back from where you came from, you moron." Klaus hissed, while slapping Kol on the back of his head.

"Ouch, Nik!" Kol whined, while holding the spot on his head where Klaus had hit him.

"Klaus!" Caroline hissed. "You can just hit your brother like that."

"I can and I will, especially when he's acting like a bloody retard." He simply stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief and then walked down the hall to find the others, leaving Kol and Klaus standing in the hallway.

* * *

"I call shotgun!" Kol yelled as they were walking toward Klaus' black SUV that was parked on the driveway in front of the mansion.

"How come you don't want to be in the backseat with Bonnie?" Rebekah teased.

"Right… habit and all. Oh well, Bonnie and I will sit in the last row." Kol announced and Bonnie rolled her eyes. God help her, this evening would be eventful for sure, and she could just feel it.

"What gives you the idea I will sit with you?" Bonnie asked, trying to be serious, but she couldn't help to let out a small chuckle.

"Darling, of course you will. Elijah will drive and Elena should sit next to him, she _is_ his fiancé. Nik will of course sit with the lovely Caroline and I'm sure you don't want to sit next to those two, they just might start moaning again." Kol laughed. "And I'm sure Rebekah will want to sit next to her new friend."

"And you will just order around who will sit where?" Klaus rolled his eyes, while he chose to ignore his remark about them moaning, since he didn't want to ruin the evening.

"Well, he's the boss, you know." Caroline scoffed.

"Seriously, you two…" Kol started and shook his head. "…you just need to get all that sexual tension out of your system. You both will be much nicer then." He turned to the pair in question and Caroline blushed instantly.

"Kol…just shut your mouth and mind your own business for once!" Klaus growled.

"Stop acting like children and get in the car, we shall go if we want to have something from this night out." Elijah said as he walked to the little bickering group with Elena.

"You are driving." Kol told Elijah, who just nodded in agreement.

"Can we go now?" Rebekah asked, already annoyed with everyone.

"Let's go." Kol beamed, before he swiftly lifted Bonnie in his arms.

"Kol! What are you doing?!" Bonnie squealed.

"I'm just making sure that you will sit next to me, darling." Kol winked at her, as he carried her into the car.

* * *

"Elijah step on that gas pedal for god's sake!" Kol whined from the back of the car.

"Would you let him drive as he wants to?" Bonnie hissed at Kol.

"But, we'll never arrive to the night club if he'll keep driving like this." Kol pouted. "Oh, look a bloody snail just got past us." He exaggerated, as he pointed out of the window.

"Gosh Kol, he's driving faster than the limit allows, what else do you want." Caroline rolled her eyes at the younger Original; sometimes he really acted like a little impatient child.

"Well, I would go faster." Kol stated, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's why you aren't driving." Elena butted in.

"So, Rebekah… do you know when Stefan will come?" Caroline asked the blonde, who was sitting next to her, trying to change the conversation.

"I'm not sure. I talked to him earlier and he said he should be here soon." Rebekah smiled. Stefan sounded a bit mysterious over the phone, he didn't want to tell her when exactly he would come, so she really had no idea when he would arrive, but she figured that he would call her before.

"I'm really happy that I'll get to see him again. I've missed him over all those years." Caroline told her, with a smile on her face. She really did miss her friend, Stefan was always like a big brother to her, and the one she always wanted but sadly didn't have.

"I'm sure he misses you too, Caroline. He's been asking about you." Rebekah told her.

"I'm sure he was…" Klaus mumbled.

"Don't be jealous, Nik. Stefan and Caroline are a friend, that's all." Rebekah laughed, but then she suddenly became serious. "Right, Caroline?" She looked at Caroline with a worried expression on her face, which made Caroline to burst out laughing.

"Oh, you Mikaelsons are truly something else." She kept laughing. "Rebekah, I assure you we had always been just friends and that's all we ever going to be. He's like a brother to me." Caroline explained, while reassuringly patting Rebekah's arm.

"I knew that." Rebekah blurred out, but then she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I really knew that, but sometimes I have trust issues."

"I know, but you can trust me." Caroline assured her, while smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you, Care." Rebekah said, but then she noticed that she accidentally used the name that Bonnie and Elena called her and she wasn't sure if it was okay with Caroline. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I can call you that." She lowered her head, while all of the sudden finding her fingers very interesting.

"Of course you can, you are my friend and all my friends call me that, Rebekah." Caroline beamed.

"You can call me Bekah, if you want." Rebekah told her happily.

"Really? I thought that only your brothers were allowed to call you that." Caroline smiled, she was happy, that meant that Rebekah considered her as a real friend as well.

"Yes, of course. I consider you as a good friend of mine." Rebekah grinned. Truth be told, she was her only friend, but Rebekah was more than happy with that. She never had any friends and it was refreshing to finally have one and Caroline seemed to be trustworthy, which was even more important to her.

"Yes, and you are her only friend." Kol told Caroline, while making fun of his sister.

"That's not true! I'm her friend as well." Bonnie said. "Right, Rebekah?" She gave her a warm smile. Bonnie honestly wanted to be her friend; she really started to like Rebekah. She had learned in a past few days that there was definitely more to the Originals than she had thought at first.

"Right!" Rebekah flashed a Cheshire cat grin, while nodding her head. She liked Bonnie, the girl was nice and funny, and they always had great time when they were together, so she was grateful that Bonnie had considered her for a friend.

"You also have me, Rebekah." Elena said quietly from the front seat.

"Thank you, Elena. But I'll have to work on the trust issues when you are considered, you did stab me in the back, literally." Rebekah told her.

"Bekah, Elena is a good friend; you should give her a chance. Believe me." Caroline smiled.

"I'm sorry for that, I know it was wrong, but you know how things were back then." Elena sighed, she truly was sorry; it was indeed low from her to stab her in the back.

"Okay. Apology accepted." Rebekah gave her a small smile, and then she saw that Elijah was smiling at her through the rear mirror and when their eyes met, he mouthed to her "thank you".

"Oh, isn't that beautiful… I think I'm going to cry." Kol said theatrically. "Hey! That hurts!" He whined, when Bonnie slapped him over his stomach.

"Behave!" Bonnie said firmly, while pointing a finger at him.

"You two are already acting like an old married couple." Klaus mocked them.

"We are not!" Bonnie retorted.

"Darling, we kind of are. We just need to get married now." Kol grinned widely and Bonnie's mouth popped open. "I know you want to… or you will, soon enough." He added, with a smirk on his face.

"Pff… yeah, you can dream about that." Bonnie snorted.

"Oh, I will." Kol winked.

"Aw… you two are just too cute." Caroline laughed.

"I know." Kol grinned back.

"Which turn do I have to take here?" Elijah asked, as he stopped the car at a crossroad.

"You take the left one." Klaus told him.

"So, Caroline…" Kol started, as he leaned closer to the blonde. "…while we are at names, when will you start calling our brother like we all do… you two are clearly meant to be, it's really just a matter of time and Klaus is the name that people outside our family circle are calling him. You should really start calling him Nik." Kol babbled and Klaus sighed. Kol was just to blunt sometimes, he was afraid this will scare Caroline off.

Caroline turned around to look at Kol with wide eyes and then she glanced at Klaus, who was warmly smiling at her. She had no idea what to say, she kind of wished at that moment that she could just jump out of the car.

"Kol, would you for once in your life mind for your own business that is on them to decide and not for you to ask." Rebekah said, when she noticed that this was getting really uncomfortable for Caroline.

"I'm Just stating the obvious, sister." Kol shrugged, while leaning his back on the seat and casually putting an arm around Bonnie.

Klaus was watching Caroline, who was nervously playing with her hands and he smiled at her. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it gently. Caroline looked at him and gave him a small smile.

* * *

"Finally!" Kol exclaimed as Elijah parked their car in front of the night club. People were exiting and entering the building, while the music boomed from the inside and was spreading through the parking lot.

They all got out of the car and Klaus stopped to help Caroline to climb from the high SUV, offering her his hand, which she took gratefully. She slid down the ground, as Klaus took a step closer and she practically slid into his arms. Caroline had one hand in his and the other one on his shoulder, as they stared into each others eyes. The tension between them was getting thicker by the each passing moment and Caroline cleared her throat, trying to break it. "We should go inside." She told him, before she slipped around him and started walking toward the club. Klaus closed his eyes, while letting out a deep breath. Their game of cat and mouse, as Kol called it, was getting really frustrating and he didn't know what to do to convince her to just give in. He knew she wanted to, but still she didn't allow herself to let him in. He slowly turned on his heals and walked in direction of their little group.

* * *

Klaus, Kol and Elijah sat at their booth, as they were casually sipping their drinks, while the girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Klaus had his eyes glued on Caroline, as he watched every move that she made like a hawk. A random guy approached her and he started dancing around her and Klaus felt a wave of rage blast through him. He made a move to stand up, when Kol grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Relax, Nik. Don't do anything stupid." Kol told him, while smirking.

"Would you let some idiot dance around your witch like that?" Klaus questioned, through his gritted teeth.

"No. But listen to me, I have an idea." Kol winked at his older brother.

"Oh, I think I'll pass on your ideas, Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Listen, you are jealous right now, no?" Kol asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh, he was sure he came up with the most brilliant plan.

"No." Klaus brooded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kol laughed. "If I'm right and I'm sure I am, Caroline has feelings for you, she likes you." Kol told him, after he leaned closer to Klaus, so that he could hear him better over the loud music.

"I have to confirm that, Niklaus. Caroline definitely isn't indifferent toward you." Elijah added, while leaning forward over the table.

"See… everyone can see that." Kol retorted. "Now, back to my plan… we will go over to the bar and order few drinks." He started explaining.

"Where are you going with this, Kol?" Klaus demanded.

"Anyway… I'm sure some nice lady will throw her eyes on you… as you know that we have that kind of effect on women. We have a ridiculously handsome gene pool running in the family." Kol said with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Get to the point already." Klaus told him, he was slowly getting annoyed.

"We will make Caroline jealous and then we'll wait for her reaction. Believe me Nik that will speed up the process." Kol explained and Elijah chuckled.

"Brother, I think Kol has a point there." Elijah concluded. "If I know anything about women, I know that they don't allow any other women to come too close to their man." He added, before he started sipping his drink.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked, as she sat in Elijah's lap.

"We will make Caroline jealous." Kol beamed at her, proud of his plan.

"Kol!" Klaus warned. Was Kol really that stupid that he would go and tell Elena about this?

"Elena wants for Caroline to be happy as well, right dear?" Elijah looked at his fiancé.

"Yes, of course. But why would you make her jealous? I don't understand." Elena looked all three of them.

"Nik will flirt a bit with some random girl and I believe that will make Caroline to react. What do you think, you are her friend."

"I don't know if she'll react, she is stubborn, but it might work. Just don't go too far." Elena advised. She was feeling bad for plotting behind Caroline's back, but she knew her friend needed a little bit of a push in the right direction. It was painfully obvious that she wanted to be with Klaus, even though Caroline wouldn't admit it openly.

"Okay… let's try this then." Klaus sighed, before he glanced over to where Caroline was dancing with Rebekah and Bonnie and he was pleased to see that the guy from earlier wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"That's the spirit!" Kol grinned, before they both stood up and directed their steps toward the bar.

"Good luck!" Elena yelled behind them, before she burst out laughing.

* * *

Klaus was leaning against the bar, while he and Kol waited for the drinks they had ordered. They ordered two extra drinks for Caroline and Bonnie as well. His eyes often scanned the dance floor in attempt to check on Caroline and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her having fun with his sister and Bonnie. The three girls were dancing, laughing and making fun of each other, clearly enjoying themselves. Not much time had passed as two girls approached them and they started to talking and obviously flirting with them.

"What are those two twits doing with my brothers?" Rebekah pointed in the direction of the bar, with a disgusted expression on her face, after Bonnie excused herself to go search for the restroom.

"What?" Caroline asked loudly over the loud music, with smile on her face and Rebekah pointed again toward Klaus and Kol. Her eyes drifted over to direction that Rebekah was pointing at and her smile instantly disappeared from her face.

Caroline saw two dark haired women drool over Klaus and Kol; one even had her hand on Klaus' arm. A wave of jealousy washed through her and all of the sudden she saw everything in red. Rebekah saw irritation written all over Caroline's face and she had mixed feelings about it. She was happy that Caroline reacted that way for her brother's sake, but she didn't enjoy seeing Caroline being hurt and it was crystal clear that she was.

"Here we go." Elijah chuckled, while he and Elena observed the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. They had a prefect view of the bar, where Klaus and Kol were with the two brunettes and of the dance floor, where Caroline and Rebekah were now talking with appalled expressions on their faces.

"Caroline really looks pissed off." Elena laughed.

"What do you think she'll do?" Elijah asked, while sliding one hand over her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that she'll try to ignore it for a while and then she'll go over there." Elena said, before she sucked her drink through the straw with amused expression on her face.

"What are you two looking at?" Bonnie asked, after she sat down next to Elena.

"We are discussing what Caroline will do." Elena laughed, while pointing toward the two blondes and the bar.

"Who are those whores?" Bonnie asked, with anger obviously laced in her voice, while pointing in the direction of Klaus and Kol.

"Relax, Bonnie. It's all just a charade. Kol doesn't like those women, neither does Klaus, they are just trying to get a reaction from Caroline." Elijah assured her, with smirk on his face. Apparently this plan was working in favor to both of his brothers.

"Oh…" Bonnie said, with wide eyes, but then a smile appeared on her face. "Should we bet how long it will take for Caroline to go over there?" She joked.

"Five minutes." Elijah stated.

"She's stubborn, I'll say ten." Elena chuckled.

"Okay, I will go with three, she's really angry." Bonnie laughed. "Who loses needs to do something that the winner tells them to do."

"Deal!" Both Elijah and Elena agreed and they all knocked their glasses together.

Exactly twelve minutes and twenty seconds later, they saw Caroline marching toward the bar with Rebekah closely behind her. "I won!" Elena beamed, while clapping her hands excitedly; she already knew what kind of assignment she would give to Bonnie.

* * *

The bartender pushed four drinks over the counter toward Klaus and one of brunettes was just about to pick one, when Caroline elegantly pushed her out of the way. "That's mine, thank you." She stated with fake smile on her face, while grabbing a drink in her hand and positioning herself between Klaus and the cheap intruder.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" The brunette asked rudely, while looking at Caroline with annoyed expression on her face.

"That is none of your business!" Caroline snapped back.

"Actually, she's his girlfriend, well future wife, but we don't have time for the whole story." Kol butted in, while grinning widely.

"Exactly! The man you are drooling over is my brother and this is my sister in law to be… you little low class twit." Rebekah hissed back at the brunette and Caroline looked at her friend with wide eyes. She was expecting that kind of comment from Kol, but not Rebekah.

"Is that true?" The girl asked, her question directed to Klaus.

"Yes, very true." Klaus smirked as he put his arm around Caroline waist, while pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm all hers." He added, while looking at Caroline lovingly.

Rebekah smiled victoriously. "You and your trash of a friend better go home, until you still have time or I _will_ rip you to pieces." She warned through gritted teeth. "And yes, in case you are wondering…" She turned around to the other girl, who was obviously drooling over Kol. "…my other brother is spoken for too!" She shot her a deadly glance and both girls looked at her with anger, before they left the little group with long noses.

"I like it when you are jealous, love." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear, while chuckling. "It makes me believe that you care."

"I'm not and I don't." Caroline scoffed, trying to ignore the goosebumps that his whispering caused.

"I beg to differ." Klaus smirked, while tightening his grip on her waist.

"I will be right back, I just need to call Stefan… he called me earlier." Rebekah told them, before she left them alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Caroline told him.

"I dare you." He whispered in her ear once again.

"Fine." She sighed, before he took her hand and lead her on the dance floor.

* * *

"What?! Have you lost your freaking mind?!" Bonnie squeaked, when Elena told her what she has to do, because she lost the bet.

"Don't be like that, it is just for fun." Elena laughed.

"Fun for you, yes!" Bonnie sneered.

"Chop chop, go find Kol." Elena winked.

"Bonnie, bet is a bet; you have to fulfill your duties now." Elijah told her, before he started laughing.

"Fine!" Bonnie said angrily, before she stood up and stomped over to the bar where Kol was, leaving giggling Elena and Elijah behind her.

"Darling, have you missed me?" Kol smirked as he saw Bonnie approaching him.

"No." Bonnie said furiously, as she was coming closer to him and Kol was confused why she was so pissed off, he didn't say anything to insult her. Or did he? You can never know with women, he thought.

"I can't believe I'm going to do that." She mumbled to herself.

"What are you tal…"

Kol's words were cut off completely when Bonnie flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he froze all his movements, but he quickly composed himself, before he put his arms around her, bringing her closer, while feverishly kissing her back. He felt her trying to pull away and he wasn't going to have it, so he put one of his hands on the back of her head, as he gently kept her in place, while deepening the kiss. She moaned into the kiss and in response he grabbed her under her bottom while lifting her up and positioning her on the barstool. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, which made Kol do let out a throaty groan of pleasure.

"Well, that went out of control." Elena chuckled. "I only told her to kiss him… but hey, I bet Kol is happy."

"I'm positive that he is." Elijah laughed. "You did him a huge favor, dear." He added, while bringing her closer and kissing her lovingly.

"Did I mention I love you?" Elena asked him, after she pulled back.

"I think you did, but I will never get tired of you saying that." Elijah replied, before he pulled her in another kiss.

* * *

Caroline was surprised at how good Klaus could move, she was feeling dizzy, not only from the drinks she had throughout the night, but also because he was feverishly hot while swaying his body with hers in the rhythm of the music that blasted out of the speakers.

"You sure know how to move." Caroline complimented him, while laughing.

"And I have a feeling that you are holding back." Klaus chuckled.

"I'm not." She answered, while blushing.

"Give me your best shoot, I dare you." Klaus purred into her ear, after he leaned closer to her, gripping her for her hips. "Just relax, love… I won't bite." He added, while chuckling.

Caroline smiled, she wasn't the one who would back down from a dare and he was well aware of it. She moved her hips with his and ran one hand up his chest, before turning around and moving against his body. Caroline was gridding her body against his seductively and Klaus let out a deep growl, as he gripped her hips tighter and brought her even closer. She put one of her arms behind her and on his back, as she continued to dance against him. One of his hands slid up from her hip to her stomach and then just below her breasts, which caused for Caroline to close her eyes and lean her head against his shoulder. She grinded her behind against him and he hissed in response.

"Love, stop teasing me like that, if you don't want me to throw you over my shoulder and carry you somewhere where I will ravish you until you'll forget your own name." He murmured in her ear and Caroline's eyes shot open, before she turned around to face him with wide eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" She stuttered under his darkened gaze. "I need to go to the restroom, if you'll excuse me." She added, before she quickly walked around him, leaving Klaus with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Look who I found!" Rebekah beamed, as she approached their booth, while dragging Stefan behind her.

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled, before she stood up and threw her hands around her him. "Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" She smiled warmly.

"I've missed you to, Care." Stefan smiled back.

"Hello, mate!" Klaus stood up and offered a hand to Stefan, who took it without hesitating. "How have you been? Long time no see."

"Good. And you, still chasing the hybrids?" Stefan joked.

"Nah, he's too busy chasing a certain blonde all the time, if you know I mean." Kol laughed, while offering his hand to Stefan as well, who politely shook it, while laughing at his remark.

"That I believe you. Care, you still didn't give into his charms? I'm impressed." Stefan joked. "Oh, don't be shy." He added, when he saw Caroline blushing.

"Hi, Stefan!" Elena hugged him. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too and congratulations on your engagement." He said to both Elena and Elijah.

"Thank you, Stefan." Elijah smiled warmly. He didn't have any reason to be jealous at Stefan, he knew exactly that what he and Elena had was in past.

"Stefan, you look good!" Bonnie smiled, before she approached him and hugged him.

"Bonnie, you don't look bad yourself. What's new with you?" He wanted to know.

"You just missed a hot make out session with Kol." Elena laughed.

"Shut up, Elena!" Bonnie scoffed. "I lost a bet, so I had to kiss him." She explained to Stefan.

"You were supposed to just kiss him, but what we witnessed was far from a kiss, you two were glued together for at least ten minutes." Elena quipped, while she couldn't stop laughing.

"What can I say… she couldn't resist my charm and my good looks." Kol said, while shrugging and smirking proudly.

"So I did miss a lot, I see." Stefan laughed.

"Come on, mate. Sit down and have a drink." Klaus told him, as he poured amber liquid in a fresh glass that was on their booth table for him.

* * *

The drive back was quiet as they were all pleasantly exhausted from their long night of dancing, talking and drinking. Rebekah drove home with Stefan, so there was more space in the row where Klaus and Caroline sat. Bonnie already passed out during the drive and had her head resting on Kol's shoulder, who had put his jacket over her to keep her warm and was gently stroking her back.

Klaus noticed that Caroline wasn't far from falling asleep as well, since she was obviously trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Lay down, love, you are tired. I'll wake you up when we come home." Klaus whispered softly, not wanting to wake up Bonnie. Caroline gave him a smile and he put his hand over her shoulder, as he gently brought her down, so that her head was resting on his lap. He started to caress her arm and before he knew it, Caroline was fast asleep.

* * *

When they arrived, both Klaus and Kol carried Caroline and Bonnie to their rooms.

Bonnie didn't have a room there yet, since she had never stayed the night, but Kol decided that the one across his would be perfect. He would love to bring her into his room, but he didn't know if she would want that or not.

Klaus carried Caroline to his room and he gently put her on the bed. Careful not to wake her up, he gently slid her boots off her legs and covering her up with a duvet. He smiled at the sleeping beauty in front of him and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As Klaus was lying in his bed, he wasn't able to bring himself to sleep. He was fighting with every fiber in his body to not get up and walk over to Caroline's bedroom and lay down next to her. He was imagining how it would feel to have her in his arms, in his bed. He promised himself once again that he would do anything to win her heart; after all she began to warm up to him. Then again, this was Caroline and it was frustrating at times how her mood shifted, one moment she wanted him by her side and the next one she was pushing him away, he thought while sighing… and everyone called him moody, Klaus shook his head.

All of the sudden he heard a scream.

It was obviously Caroline.

Klaus quickly got up and ran to her bedroom at vamp speed. He was by her side instantly and he let out a breath of relief when he noticed that she was only having a nightmare and nothing serious had happened.

"Caroline, wake up." Klaus was gently shaking her, but she didn't wake up. "Caroline." He tried again.

Her eyes flew open, she was breathing hard. She quickly sat up, while looking around the room in panic and then she finally looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"You were having a bad dream… I heard you screaming and I came here." Klaus said softly, as he was stroking her arm, while trying to calm her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I woke you up." Caroline sighed. "I was having a nightmare about that horrible horror movie from the other day. The one I watched with Rebekah." She explained to him, still a little bit shaken from the bad dream.

"That's okay, love. I am here, no one will hurt you."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

When she didn't say anything more he figured that it was his cue to leave. He stood up and started walking out of the room, even though there was nothing more he wanted than to stay and lay down next to her. He was just about to close the door behind him, when he heard Caroline shyly call his name.

"Klaus?"

"You need something, love?" He asked her, but she shook her head.

"Could you stay a little bit longer, I know it's silly, but I'm still scared…" Caroline asked him quietly, slightly embarrassed with her plea. She really was scared, she knew it was just a movie for god's sake, but still she kept waiting from where that awful looking, dark haired girl would appear.

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll stay a bit longer."

Klaus slowly closed the door behind him and walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. It wasn't until now that Caroline noticed that he was shirtless and only wearing black pajama pants which hung deliciously low on his hips. She automatically ran her tongue over her bottom lip; he was just so… yummy. But she needed to keep herself together, she had to.

"I will be here, you can sleep now." Klaus said, trying to comfort her.

Caroline lay down and closed her eyes. She stayed motionless for a few moments, but soon enough she sat up again, she just couldn't stand the idea of him sitting there next to her, while she was lying comfortably in _his_ bed.

"Will you just sit there?" She questioned.

"It's no problem at all, love." He assured her.

"No, I can't sleep if you are sitting there." She told him.

"You want me to go?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No… but you can lie down on the bed if you want, there's more than enough space." Caroline suggested; the four poster bed really was spacious enough for both of them, it was huge. "But, you have to promise: no funny business!" She lifted her finger as a warning.

"What does that exactly stand for?" He joked.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Caroline said, as she felt her cheeks warming and she was grateful for the darkness of the room.

"I know… no funny business. It's now fully noted." Klaus chuckled, while nodding in understanding.

Klaus slowly lay down next to her and they were both staring at each other. He was thinking about how beautiful Caroline was, the moonlight that was coming from the window was slightly illuminating her blond hair and her angelic face. Klaus wished that he could finally taste her lips.

Caroline was thinking how different and sweet Klaus was when he was with her. He was actually willing to just sit on the bed, while waiting for her to fall asleep. Her eyes drifted to his full lips and she imagined how it would be if he would kiss her at that moment.

They both let out a small sigh at the same time, both caught up in their thoughts and then they looked at each other and started laughing silently.

"Good night, Klaus." Caroline smiled softly.

"Good night, my sweet Caroline." Klaus answered gently.

Caroline closed her eyes, after she turned her back to him. She wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise, because she knew she would be trying to gawk at him every two minutes. After what seemed like hours, but had probably only been a few minutes, Caroline still wasn't able to sleep. She needed Klaus to touch her. She would go mad if he wasn't going to touch her… she just wanted for him to hold her in his arms. The proximity was too much to handle and it was taking its tool on her. Klaus could tell that Caroline was still awake by her uneven breathing.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She sighed. "I just thought that maybe…" But then she got interrupted.

"_Good night, Caroline!"_ They heard Kol yelling from the hall.

Caroline lifted her head to look toward the door. And Klaus let out a deep annoyed growl.

"_And…I wish you a_ _Good night too, Nik!_" Kol added.

Klaus wanted to get up and go after his brother, but Caroline stopped him, while pulling him by his hand.

"Let it be! He was just trying to be polite." Caroline whispered, but Klaus knew better. "Good night, Kol." Caroline said just loud enough, so that Kol was able to hear her.

She was still holding Klaus' hand and she knew that he still wanted to go after Kol. Caroline slowly pulled him closer to her, so that his hand was now around her waist. He instantly relaxed and Caroline smiled because of that, she liked the effect she had on him.

"_Kol! Why the hell are you yelling in the middle of the bloody night! Some of us want to sleep, you know!_" They heard Rebekah yelling from her room.

Klaus, annoyed, groaned once again and Caroline chuckled. Those Original siblings were really something else, she thought.

"_Shh! Rebekah, where are your manners, you will wake everyone up!_" Kol was clearly mocking her.

Klaus and Caroline heard the door down the hall being opened, before a loud crash followed. Caroline looked at Klaus with wide eyes, but he just shook his head, assured her that everything was fine.

"_Ouch! Are you crazy, and why did you do that?!_" Kol yelled. "_You will wake up Bonnie!_"

"_Go to your bloody room, Kol or I will put you in the coffin!_" Rebekah yelled back. "_And you owe me a new table lamp!_" She added, furious at her younger brother.

"_I don't owe you anything! You threw the damn lamp at me. What is wrong with you woman?_" Kol yelled.

Another door got opened. "_Please, for the love of the God, will you two idiots stop bickering and go to bed. And I mean: Now!_" Elijah said in seriousness, but also with an annoyed tone.

"_What's going on?"_ They heard Elena's sleepy voice.

"_Our sister dearest finally lost her mind._" Kol mumbled. "_She just threw the bloody lamp at me!"_ He complained.

"_Shut your bloody mouth, Kol, or the next thing to come out of it will be your bloody teeth!" _Rebekah snarled.

"_Go to bed, both of you: Now!_" Elijah voice boomed on the hallway.

They heard one door slammed shut, another loud thud followed when the second door got closed and then the third door closed silently. Caroline was sure the first one was Rebekah, the second was Kol and the third were positively Elijah and Elena. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that." Klaus apologized for behavior of his siblings.

"That's okay. They are quite entertaining, I must admit." Caroline smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way, even though, I would rather describe them as quite annoying." He smiled back.

Caroline was still holding his hand firmly over her waist and even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her the whole night in his arms, Klaus slowly stared to pull his hand out of hers. He didn't want to scare her away or to ruin his chances and after all, he was prepared to wait, even though that wouldn't be an easy task. But to his surprise she wasn't letting him go. She pulled him back closer to her.

"Good night, Klaus." She said and he could hear in her voice that she was smiling.

"Good night, love." He smiled back, happy that she wanted him close to her.

Klaus was surprised, but more than happy with this situation. He was thinking how it was just a little while ago that he had been in the bed across the hallway, whishing that Caroline would be in his arms. He smiled at the thought and then hugged her a little tighter and shortly after, they both fell in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bonnie came down in the living room, trying to find someone, but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and directed her walking steps toward the kitchen. She was getting really hungry. When she arrived into the kitchen she went to the fridge in attempt to find something edible. Bonnie was surprised to find the fridge full with human food, she didn't expect that in the house full of vampires. She really wanted to eat cereals for some reason, so she took out the milk and closed the fridge. Her next mission was to find cereals. She was rummaging through the cabinets until she found the one that held cereals and other types of dry food. There were few different kinds of them and she decided that she would go with the one with four different kinds of nuts – those were always the best.

After Bonnie had prepared everything, she sat down behind the kitchen isle and started eating, while admiring the view on the backyard through the huge panoramic doors that were in the kitchen. Her mind drifted to the events from the previous night and she remembered the kiss she had shared with Kol. It was a really good one, probably the best kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She had explained to Kol that it was only a bet and that it wouldn't happen ever again, he had answered her with that annoying smirk of his… well, scratch that, that "smirk" of his was adorable and sexy at the same time… Kol assured her that they would indeed repeat it, but she had only scoffed at him in response.

"Good morning!" Bonnie heard a joyful accented voice coming from behind her.

"Morning, Kol." She answered, while blushing a little bit.

"How is my beautiful lady this morning?" Kol asked, as he sat down across of her.

"I'm fine." Bonnie, rolled her eyes at the charming Original.

"Did you sleep well? I hope my rude sister didn't wake you up."

"Why would she wake me up?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. What did she miss?

"Oh, it was nothing; she just threw a lamp at me… I tell you, she had finally lost her mind." Kol shook his head.

"I'm sure she had a reason for that." She chuckled.

"Actually… I just wished Caroline a good night… well, and Nik, since he was in her room." Kol babbled.

"Wait, what? Klaus was sleeping in Caroline's room?" Bonnie gawked at the younger Original.

"Yep…" Kol grinned, he was proud of his older brother.

"Nothing that you assume had happened." Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm starting to get concerned… are you losing you charm, Nik?" Kol mocked him.

"Oh, shut up, Kol!" Klaus muttered.

"I think it's good that you guys taking it slowly, whatever it is that you two have." Bonnie said. She knew that Caroline liked Klaus… a lot, but she was concerned at the same time, she really didn't want to see her friend get hurt.

"Bonnie, what is Caroline's favorite food for breakfast?" Klaus asked, quietly and Bonnie wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Aw… look at you, want to make a breakfast for your girl. But are you sure that's a good idea, Nik? She could end up being poisoned or something." Kol said, before he started laughing.

"Shut up, Kol!" Bonnie snapped, while she and Klaus glared at Kol in unison. "I think that's really nice of you, Klaus. I can help you, if you want. She likes pancakes, with fruit." She said turning to Klaus.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Then I'll make pancakes." Klaus smiled at Bonnie, but then he couldn't recall how to make that dish. "And, I would appreciate if you could help me out a bit." He added… he wasn't the one who ever wanted or needed help from anyone. He shook his head, while thinking about the extremes he went to please Caroline.

"I'm happy to help you out." Bonnie said, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"I can help too!" Kol butted in. Not that he was a fan of cooking or anything, but he would love to spend more time with Bonnie and if he had to make pancakes for Caroline to achieve that, then so be it.

"We really don't need your remarks, Kol." Bonnie told him, as she finished eating and went to the sink to wash her cereal bowl.

"I'll play nice… I promise." Kol said behind her and since he sounded sincere enough, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Okay… so let's do this." Bonnie said, joyfully, while clapping her hands together. "Klaus, can you take few eggs from the fridge… and milk."

"Sure." Klaus nodded, as he quickly turned toward the fridge.

"You need flour, too… right?" Kol asked, while furrowing his brows.

"Yes… yes I do." Bonnie grinned. She found it cute how Kol seemed to be trying hard to remember the ingredients for the pancakes.

* * *

Caroline woke up in the morning and she stretched her hands over her head, while yawning. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she had slept that peacefully. Then she remembered the events of the night before: The nightmare, Klaus comforting her, her falling asleep in his arms. She quickly looked around the room but he was gone. Then she noticed a beautiful red rose and a note on the pillow next to her, the one that Klaus had slept on. She picked up the rose and brought it to her nose. She never imagined a rose could smell so amazingly. Then she picked up the note that was written in his beautiful handwriting and read it.

_Good morning, love._

_I hope you will join me for a breakfast._

_Fondly yours,_

_Klaus_

Caroline smiled to herself, he really was so sweet when he wanted to be and that was almost all the time when he was with her. He really wasn't just a coldblooded murderer, he still had his humanity, she thought and as Rebekah said, there was more to Klaus than what meets the eyes and everyone thought. Caroline was sure of that, she had seen it too many times now to deny it. But unfortunately she had seen his darker side too, and he had hurt her friends in the past, but that time was long over and things were a lot different now. Caroline pushed her thoughts aside and glanced at the pillow he had been sleeping on. She picked it up and brought it to her nose. She could smell his scent all over it. The smell was simply divine. Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled it, trying to memorize it. He hadn't even tried to make any advances to her last night, he had respected her wish when she had told him to not try any funny business and she knew that if he had tried to make a move on her, it would have been very hard for her to not give into him, she wanted him, badly. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

"You can't be falling for him, Caroline." She shook her head. She wondered if there was a chance that this could end well. "Maybe, maybe not… but, who really knows?" She answered her own thoughts.

She sighed, got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the breakfast with Klaus. She couldn't turn him down, especially after he had been so sweet to her last night. But if she was honest with herself, she was actually thrilled to spend more time with him.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were walking around the property, while talking about the events that had happened in their lives at the time they were separated. Rebekah was excitedly telling him about her friendship with Caroline and Bonnie, she also added that she was warming up to idea of accepting Elena as her friend as well, but she would need more time.

"So, did you tell them about us?" Stefan asked, while linking his fingers with hers.

"No, I did not tell them yet." Rebekah told him, after she lowered her head slightly. She didn't even know what they had exactly. They acted like a couple, but they never talked about it and confirmed it to each other officially.

"What's stopping you?" He wanted to know.

"Oh, I just didn't find the right time yet and besides, I don't really know what to tell them?" She said truthfully.

"What do you mean, Bekah?" Stefan questioned, while he stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"You know… I'm not even sure what we are, are we a couple… we never talked about it." Rebekah mumbled.

"What else would we be?" Stefan chuckled lightly.

"Really?" She looked up at him, her lips pulling into a smile.

"I thought that was obvious by now." He told her, while stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Good to know that." She smiled more, before she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then turned around in attempt to start walking again.

"Where are you going, lady?" Stefan smirked, as he pulled her gently while grabbing her hand, before spinning her around so that she lightly crashed into his chest and then he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Caroline walked into the living room where she found Elijah reading a really old looking book. He lifted his head as he heard her approaching him.

"Good morning, Caroline." He smiled.

"Good morning." She returned. "Do you know where I can find Klaus?" She asked.

"I believe he's waiting for you in the kitchen." Elijah smirked.

"Oh… thank you. I'll go find him then." She said, as she started walking toward the kitchen.

"Have fun." Caroline heard Elijah saying behind her. She looked back at him and smiled, while nodding.

* * *

Caroline walked in the kitchen and found Klaus sitting behind the kitchen isle. In front of him there were pancakes, decorated with fresh fruit and topped with syrup. If they tasted half as good as the kitchen smelled, then they had to be simply delicious.

"Hi!" Caroline said when she approached him.

"Good morning, love." Klaus smiled at her warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, very well, actually." She answered, honestly, while taking a seat on the opposite side of the isle.

"No more nightmares?" He asked.

"Nope." Caroline chuckled.

"Well, then maybe we should sleep together more often." Klaus half joked, he would really love that kind of sleeping arrangement.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea…" Caroline retorted, while blushing lightly. She liked the idea, it would be amazing to fall asleep in his arms every night, but she knew how it would end sooner or later and she wasn't ready for that.

Klaus smirked knowingly. "Shall we eat?" He pointed at the food in front of them.

"Yes! It smells wonderful. I didn't know you could cook." Caroline said, surprised.

"Well, I had a little help from Kol and Bonnie."

"Really?" Caroline chuckled. Oh, she would have loved to see those three working together.

"I believe you like pancakes for breakfast." Klaus smirked.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I asked around. Well, I asked Bonnie to be exact."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Klaus. Thank you." Caroline smiled at him, warmly.

"I'd do anything for you, love." He simply stated, smile never leaving his lips.

"Mmm… those are really delicious!" Caroline beamed at him, after taking a bite.

"I'm pleased to hear that you like them."

"Oh, and thank you for the rose… it's really beautiful." She thanked him and he just nodded at her, while smirking.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, both enjoying their food, while stealing glances from each other every once in a while.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Caroline tried to make small talk.

"I'll have to go to Richmond, to take care of some business, but I'll be back by the evening." Klaus explained.

"I hope that _business_ doesn't involve killing innocent people." Caroline questioned with raised eyebrows.

"No, nothing like that, love." Klaus chuckled. He honestly couldn't remember when was the very last time he had killed anyone. Even when he was feeding, he had done it in feed-heal-erase way.

"Good." She smiled, before taking another bite of the delicious pancake.

"What about you? Any plans?" He wanted to know.

"Nope, no plans scheduled up to now." She shrugged.

"Caroline…" Klaus started and she looked at him. "Would you like to go on a date sometime… with me?" He closed his eyes for a moment, while he kicked himself mentally, because the question sounded stupid and lame even to him.

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes, while gulping down her food that she was chewing. "I'll think about it." It was the only answer she could muster at the moment.

"It's fair enough." Klaus said, while looking a bit disappointed.

"So tell me more about your family and your human days." Caroline wanted to change the subject.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… what were you like back then and what were your siblings like?"

Klaus sighed… that was the topic he had always tried to avoid, but he knew he had to tell her something.

"Well, Rebekah was always the same, maybe she was a little bit more innocent, even though that hadn't changed that much over the years, she can still be quite naïve." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that she's naïve, I think she just likes to put trust in people, but I know that it can backfire on you from time to time." Caroline returned and Klaus nodded in agreement. "What about Kol?"

"Kol… well, Kol's first priority had always been entertainment. He had gotten himself in a lot of troubles because of it… and Elijah and I had to always come to the rescue." Klaus shook his head, thinking that some things had never changed.

"Oh, I believe you on that." Caroline laughed. "What about Elijah, was he always so serious? I can't even imagine him as a child; I automatically picture him in a suit." She said, which made Klaus to burst out laughing and she joined him, something about his genuine laugh was extremely contagious.

"He wasn't wearing a suit as a child, probably because they hadn't invented them yet back then." Klaus chuckled. "Elijah was always the moral one and he had always been polite to everyone, though if you got on his bad side or if someone presented a threat to our family… well… let's say it wasn't pretty sight nor did it end well to that person."

"Elena told me that you had another brother?" Caroline questioned and Klaus face suddenly became serious, all traces of humor gone.

"Henrik. I don't like to talk about him." He simply stated, while redirecting his gaze out on the backyard and she could tell he was remembering something. Caroline could remember that Elena had told her that Henrik died and that his death had been the cause they all had become vampires. She could also recall that Klaus was with the youngest sibling when he died, maybe he was blaming himself for it, Caroline suddenly thought.

"Okay, I understand." Caroline could tell he wasn't going to discuss further this matter, at least not at the given moment. "Tell me what were _you_ like back then?" She smiled, trying to shift the conversation from Henrik.

"I was weak." Was all that he said and Caroline could easily tell that the light conversation that they had was gone. "Anyway…" Klaus checked his watch. "I will be leaving now, but I'll see you in the evening." He stood up, while giving her a smile that was far call from being genuine.

"Okay, have fun." Caroline smiled back at him and then he left.

* * *

"Can someone of you guys go and pick up the plates for the wedding?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room, where Kol, Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie were sitting.

"I can't go… I'm meeting my dad for lunch." Bonnie said.

"I'll go, Elena. It's no problem at all; I don't have anything else to do anyway." Caroline offered.

"I would really love to go with you, Care, but I'm meeting Stefan." Rebekah told her apologetically.

"I'll go with you!" Kol said and everyone looked at him. "What? I'm sure Nik wouldn't want her to go on her own and he won't be back until the evening." He explained.

"I think that's a good idea, it's kind of a long drive, Care." Elena agreed.

"See… I promise I'll behave nicely." Kol grinned at Caroline.

"Okay… why not!" Caroline said, she just hoped she wouldn't regret it later.

"Thank you, guys!" Elena smiled at Kol and Caroline, before she explained to them everything and gave them the directions on how to find the wedding boutique.

* * *

Kol and Caroline were driving, trying to find the wedding boutique that held the plates that they had to pick up for Elena and Elijah. The boutique seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"I think we are driving in circles, Kol." Caroline said annoyingly.

"I told you we were supposed to take that right turn." Kol told her.

"But didn't she say we have to pass that town first, what was the name again?"

"No, I'm sure she said before." Kol stated. "This store is really in the middle of nowhere."

"Fine, then let's go back." Caroline huffed.

"That's what happens when no one is ever listening to me. I'm always right at the end." Kol smirked, as he turned the car around.

"I'm sure that's so very true." Caroline said, sardonically. "And it's a boutique."

"What?" Kol looked at her as if she was talking Chinese.

"You said a store, it's not a store it's a boutique."

"Well, it's the same thing to me." Kol shrugged and Caroline just scoffed at his remark.

"So, what's happening with Nik and you?" Kol asked.

"So, what's happening with Bonnie and you?" Caroline shot back.

"A lot is happening." Kol wiggled his eyebrows. "And I asked you the question first."

"What am I supposed to say… there's nothing going on between the two of us." Caroline said firmly, even though she knew that was a lie.

"Don't lie to me, lovely Caroline. Tell me what's stopping you, why won't you give him a chance?" Kol asked her, he really wanted to know.

"He's Klaus?" Caroline tried, as if that would give an answer to his question.

"I think we both know, Nik is not just "Klaus", darling." He quoted with his fingers his brother's other nickname.

"I know." Caroline sighed, while leaning back in the car seat.

"So, why won't you give him a chance then?" Kol pressed.

"I really don't want to talk with you about this." Caroline said, as she looked out of the car's window, trying to ignore the young Original.

"And why is that? I can be a good listener and I can give you advice or two. I am over thousand years old after all, I have experiences." Kol grinned.

"Yeah, that's true, you are ancient." Caroline chuckled.

"Ouch! That hurts." He mocked her, while pressing his hand over his chest, faking to be hurt. "Seriously, Caroline… I think you should give him a chance, I can assure you that you won't be sorry."

"It's not like I'll believe anything that you'll say." Caroline rolled her eyes, but couldn't help not to smile.

"Nik _really_ likes you; I think that's quite obvious." Kol said, serious for the first time. "Look… I just want for my brother to be happy. His whole life he was running from our father. His number one priority through all those centuries was to keep us all alive, while we were having fun not taking anything seriously. That's the reason why we got daggered so many times; it was his way to keeping us safe. And I think it's his turn to be happy and to have fun now…" Kol sighed and glanced at Caroline. "I also want you to be happy, Caroline… if you believe it or not. It's actually painful to watch the two of you, it's clear that you want to be together, but you just can't take that next step for whatever reason."

"And what makes you think that we would be happy together?" Caroline asked him, pretending to be joking, while failing miserably. She was surprised how Kol was talking about Klaus with huge amount of love and respect; she didn't expect that from Kol. She also wondered if they were really that obvious to everyone.

"Because I just know you two would be perfect together, it's not that hard to see now." Kol shrugged. "He's not as bad as you think, every bad thing that he had done in the past was to keep us safe." He added, while looking at the road ahead of them.

Caroline wanted to tell him that she knew that by now, but she decided against it. They stayed both quiet, each one busy with their own thoughts.

* * *

Klaus walked into the mansion when he heard talking and laughing coming from the living room. It seemed to be the everyday routine now. He could easily remember how this house had always been empty, quiet and cold not so many years ago and now, there was always someone somewhere… he loved and hated it with equal measure.

When he entered the living room he noticed right away that Caroline was missing, he wondered where she was. However there were Stefan, Rebekah, Bonnie, Elena and Elijah. Where was Kol? Klaus found it strange that Bonnie would be here and Kol wouldn't. It seemed like his younger brother was practically glued on the witch.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked, not bothering to say hello to anyone.

"Well, hello to you to Mister Moody." Rebekah chuckled. "Caroline is with Kol."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, while lifting his eyebrows, his lips shaping in a little "o".

"You heard me… Caroline and Kol went to pick some plates for the wedding." Rebekah told him, not able to keep her face serious when she saw the expression on her brother's face.

"Ah, Klaus… you know Kol is not Caroline's type." Stefan butted in, while grinning. The jealousy and worry was clearly radiating from Klaus.

"I asked Care to go pick the plates for us, but then Kol volunteered to go with her, he said you wouldn't want for her to go alone, so he accompanied her." Elena explained, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Very well… when will they be back?" He wanted to know.

"They left few hours ago, so I assume they should be home soon enough." Elena concluded.

Klaus dragged a hand over his face; he could only imagine what his brother would tell Caroline. He knew Kol wouldn't try to seduce or win Caroline over… firstly because he was completely smitten by the witch and secondly, it was not in Kol's nature to go after a girl that one of his brothers fancied, that was where he had always drew the line. He was more worried what Kol would say to her, his brother was blunt sometime; too blunt and that scared of him. It kind of scared him that he would unintentionally push Caroline further away from him.

"Is someone up for a table tennis?" Stefan asked, pulling Klaus from his thoughts.

"That's a good idea!" Rebekah beamed.

"I would love that! It's been so long since I had played it!" Elena squealed. "Can we go and play?" She asked her fiancé.

"Of course, my dear, we certainly can." Elijah smiled, he could never say no to Elena.

"Let's go then!" Elena said excitedly, while standing up from the sofa and others followed her.

"Are you going too, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked her new friend.

"Nah… you go and have fun, I'll watch TV in the meantime." Bonnie told them, before they left the room.

"We need to talk." Bonnie stated, after the others were out of the hearing reach.

"About what?" Klaus asked, confused about what the witch wanted to talk about with him.

"Caroline… what else." She chuckled at his confused expression.

"Okay. What about Caroline?"

"What are your intentions with her?" She asked bluntly, her face dead serious.

"I don't have to answer your questions, witch." Klaus answered, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you do and don't think for a moment, that I'm scared of you… hybrid." Bonnie spat back. "I just want to tell you that you'll be very sorry if you ever hurt her in any way, do we understand each other?"

"Are you seriously trying to threaten me?" It was Klaus' turn to chuckle.

"Yes." Bonnie said, firmly with lifted chin.

"Very well… not that I feel threatened by you, little witch, but I do admire your loyalty to Caroline." He told her, while having his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Get to the point, Klaus and answer my question, would you?"

Klaus sighed. "I fancy Caroline and I would never intentionally hurt her in any way."

"That's not enough." Bonnie wasn't budging.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, while spreading his hands.

"I want you to promise me, that you will never hurt her or abuse her in any way, that you won't play with her emotions and that you won't get bored of her once she gives in to your charms."

"You think she'll give in… once?" Klaus asked.

"Did you seriously just pick up that from everything I just said?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"I can easily promise that, Bonnie. If she will accept to be with me, once, I could never imagine myself walking away from her." He said to her, with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay, fair enough." Bonnie nodded, before turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

After Kol and Caroline finally found the boutique and they had picked up the plates for the wedding they were on their way back home. The drive back was fun and short, since they were both reliving the memories from the past, both explaining their point of views of it. They come to conclusion that everything would turn out much better for everyone if they all would work together and not against each other.

Caroline had to admit that she really liked Kol, he was a lot of fun to be around and like all the other Originals, he wasn't just Kol that joked around all the time and trying to annoy everyone, but he also had some depth in him. He was indeed an excellent listener and a good talking companion.

They had decided to make one more stop in Mystic Falls, because Caroline wanted to get some stuff from the local store. After Kol finally found a free parking spot, they got out of the car and started walking in the direction of the store.

"Is there a lot of stuff left to do for the wedding?" Kol asked.

"Yes and no. Elena and Elijah bought almost all accessories and furniture that they will need. Though, you have to know that the closer we will get, the crazier it will become... you better prepare yourself." Caroline laughed.

"Thanks for the advice." Kol winked.

"Well, well, well…" They heard someone saying behind them and they turned around to see Tyler standing there.

"Tyler?" Caroline said, she didn't expect to run into him in here of all places. Since when was he in town?

"Caroline." Tyler nodded. "So, I can see that the rumors were indeed correct."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, confused about what he was talking about.

"They say you are staying at the Mikaelson mansion, but I thought you had become a play toy for Klaus…" He talked, with a smirk on his face that was clearly laced with disgust. "… and I can see now, that you seem to be screwing two Originals, or do all three of them take turns?"

Tyler didn't have any time to react, before he knew it a fist connected first with his jaw, then with his nose and he flew back, landing on a hard concrete. He could feel the blood streaming down his face and he was sure that his nose was broken.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled, while holding on his jaw.

"You listen to me and listen well; I will explain it only this time." Kol warned. "No one and I mean _no one_ is allowed to talk with my family in that kind of manner, do you understand that, you mutt?!" Kol told him, but when Tyler didn't respond he kicked him in his ribs.

"Do you understand me?!" He hissed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, she's not your family… she's _nothing_ to you." Tyler said, before he spat out blood.

"You aren't a smart one, are you?" Kol laughed humorlessly. "Caroline is Nik's mate… or Klaus' as your lot calling my brother, which means she is family… _my_ family, which also means you are not allowed to speak to her in that manner, ever! If you will see her walking down the street, you turn around and run away. Talk to her again and I _swear _I will rip your heart out."

"Kol…" Caroline said gently, while grabbing Kol's arm, but he ignored her.

"Remember, she is _our_ family – _my_ family and don't you _ever_ in your pathetic life forget that!" He finished and then turned to Caroline. "Come on, lovely, we have some shopping to do, right?" Kol smiled warmly as he guided her away from stunned Tyler and toward the store.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered, before her tears started to stream down her face.

"Care, what's wrong?" Kol asked, worried about what she was crying for.

"No one ever did something like that for me, no one ever defended me." She bawled.

"Darling, you are part of our family now… we will always defend you." Kol told her sincerely, before he pulled her to him into a hug.

"I'm not part of your family… " Caroline hiccupped between tears.

"Of course you are… you and Nik are playing your little game, but I know that you two will be together sooner or later, there's no other option." He told her while his smile pulled more into a smirk. "You're my sister if you want it or not, Care. That's a done deal."

"Did I tell you that you are kind of amazing?" Caroline smiled through her tears.

"No, but please… by all means keep saying stuff like that." Kol smirked and Caroline punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You are beyond repair."

"I'm perfect; I don't need a repair… I'm _the_ definition of perfect."

"Yeah… right!" Caroline started laughing and they walked into the store.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the living room, while he was slowly sipping his scotch. He heard a car being parked on the driveway and he knew that Caroline and Kol had finally arrived home. He stood up and walked into the foyer, not being able to sit still. Soon enough they both had walked inside the house. He was taken aback when Caroline appeared in front of him the very next moment, flashing herself at vamp speed.

"Yes!" Caroline looked up at him, with a smile that melted his heart.

"What is it, love?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, while smiling back at her.

"Yes… I'll go on a date with you." She beamed at him, before she turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving astounded Klaus behind.

Klaus stood still on the spot, he looked at Kol, who was grinning like a moron, and then he turned his head in the direction where Caroline had left and then back to Kol again.

"You are welcome, brother." Kol said as he walked past him, patting him on the shoulder in the process, but Klaus didn't say anything, he was just staring at his younger brother, who was smirking proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"What did you do?" Klaus asked, with utterly confused demeanor, as he sat down on one of the luxurious armchairs in the living room.

"I had a little chat with the lovely Caroline, that's all." Kol smirked, not giving away anything.

"I figured that much, but what subject did you two _chat_ about? And why did she change her mind all of the sudden?" He pressed, while thinking that he was still happy with the outcome, but he also wanted to know what his brother had said to Caroline that he wouldn't have said himself. What in the world had he said to her that had changed her mind?

"I just told her to give you a chance and that she won't regret it." Kol shrugged, while casually sipping his drink that was sparked with a hint of blood.

"You just did that?" Klaus wasn't buying it.

"Oh, there was more…" Kol glanced at his brother sideways. "… but that will stay between me and my friend Caroline." He added, while chuckling.

"Excuse me… your what?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline and I are like best friends now; I can't betray our friendship by telling you what we had talked about? Guess? Actually: you!" Kol gave him a sly smile. Oh, he was enjoying torturing Klaus like this.

"Kol… tell me what you two were talking about, and I mean: Now!" Klaus growled.

"Nik… just enjoy the outcome and for once don't try to over analyze everything." Kol suggested. "You know how they say… just go with the floooow, brother." He drawled as he imitated the "flow" with his hands.

"Very well, if you don't want to tell me, I'll find it out by another way." Klaus firmly stated. He never liked being left in the dark; he always had to have control over everything. He wished he could compel Kol into telling him everything.

"Please, don't you act like a little child that was refused a bloody ice cream, Nik… it doesn't suits you." Kol chuckled. "And how will you find out, will you compel the car to tell you the story?" He threw his head back, as he started laughing.

"Oh, I will find it out… mark my words." Klaus smirked as he stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Caroline won't tell you either!" Kol yelled behind him, but Klaus just waved his hand in dismay, not even bothering to turn back to look at Kol.

* * *

Caroline had left her room in attempt to find Rebekah or Elena somewhere in the house and she was walking down the hallway, while checking her phone for messages when she swiftly bumped into something hard. She squeaked in surprise and lifted her wide eyes just to see Klaus smirking down at her.

"We really should start working on your vampire senses, love." Klaus chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, never mind. Where are you headed?" He wanted to know.

"I wanted to find Elena or Bekah, did you see them?" Caroline returned, while looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Bekah is in the kitchen, or at least she was a little while ago." He told her.

"Thanks!" She smiled, as she tried to go past him, but he somewhat blocked her way and she looked at him quizzically, wondering what he wanted now.

"About our date… when would you like to go?" Klaus asked warily, while dreading that she had changed her mind once again.

"Oh… when would _you_ like to go?" She answered with the same question, as she toyed with phone that she had in her hand and Klaus face lit up with happiness and relief. She didn't change her mind, he thought.

"How does tomorrow evening sounds to you?" He smiled at her with a smile that positively melted her insides.

"It sounds good to me." She quickly nodded, while she awkwardly smiled back at him. Why was this making her so nervous?

"Then it's a date." Klaus smiled, showing those cute dimples of his and Caroline's legs instantly became a bit wobbly.

"Okay… I'll go and find Bekah now." She said through her smile, before she walked around him. "Klaus?" She turned around and noticed that he's still standing on the same spot with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, love?" He turner around on his heals to face her.

"When exactly are we going?" She questioned, while blushing a bit. "I mean, at what time?" She quickly added.

"What do you say around seven?" He offered, his joyful smile never leaving his face.

"Perfect!" She smiled and then finally walked down the stairs, leaving blissfully happy Klaus behind.

* * *

"Where were you hiding?" Rebekah beamed at Caroline as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was in my room and I talked with my mom for a while." Caroline told her, before she sat down by the kitchen isle across of the Original blonde.

"How's your mom?" Rebekah asked.

"She's fine… She's working all the time; she said that she will probably stop by here one day." Caroline said. "Is that okay with you?" She added the question.

"Of course, what kind of silly question is that?" Rebekah sounded almost offended.

"I wanted to make sure." Caroline smiled at her friend. "And where is Stefan this evening?" She asked, while grinning.

"He went to pick some stuff from the boarding house, since I've asked him to stay here with us." Rebekah answered, while smiling. She was happy that he'll be here with her soon enough.

"Oh… that's great! Are you guys like… together? And don't lie to me, Bekah!" Caroline lifted and pointed a warning finger at her.

"Yeah, kind of…" Rebekah admitted shyly, while she was glowing with happiness at the same time."…but don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want them to know yet." She quickly added.

"Aw… that's amazing, Bekah! And don't worry… my lips are sealed." She mimicked locking her mouth with an imaginary key and throwing it away, before she smiled widely at Rebekah, she really was happy for both her and Stefan.

"So… I heard you and Nik are going on a date?" Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows, while grinning.

"How did you…When…" Caroline started. "Oh, never mind… nothing ever stays a secret for too long in this house, anyway." She laughed.

"You better keep mine." She warned.

"I said I will." Caroline laughed.

"What made you change your mind?" Rebekah asked, curiously.

"I don't know… I just wanted to give him a chance." Caroline shrugged and when she saw Rebekah smirking, she quickly added. "But that doesn't mean anything… it's just a date."

"Yes, of course... whatever you say, Care." Rebekah chuckled.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Caroline creaked.

"Nothing, you two are just head over heals for each other, that's all." The Original blonde teased.

"It's very funny, Bekah." Caroline returned, sardonically.

"Just the truth, Care… the one you don't want to admit to yourself for some reason, which I bet is probably bloody ridiculous." Rebekah laughed. "And when will this not important date occur?" Rebekah joked.

"It occurs, tomorrow… around seven." Caroline replied, while blushing for some reason, just by thinking about it.

"Oh, look at you blushing… you are so cute." Rebekah cooed, while pinching Caroline's cheeks. "I wonder what he'll plan for the two of you." She wondered as she propped her chin on one of her hands.

"He wouldn't do anything too extreme, right?" Caroline asked, with huge worried eyes.

"I honestly don't know… but knowing Nik, he never goes halfway with anything." She snickered.

"Oh god…" Caroline sighed; as she let her head fall in her hands, her hair creating a curtain around her face.

"Caroline, don't worry… I'm sure it will be perfect, whatever it is that he plans for the two of you." Rebekah smiled warmly, while patting Caroline's arm, but the other blonde just grumbled something that Rebekah didn't quite catch.

* * *

Klaus was patiently waiting on Caroline in front of her room. She was a little bit late, since she was still getting ready. He didn't mind, it actually pleased him. The thought that she was in there preparing herself for their first date was overwhelming for him, he had waited for this moment for so long and now it was finally here.

Few minutes later Caroline finally stepped out of her room and Klaus' mouth popped open a bit in awe, as he let his eyes to roam over her body. Her blond shiny hair was cascading over her shoulders and she was wearing a black dress that appeared to be conservative from the front, but the back had low valorous cut, which was decorated with hints of delicate lace. The dress came just above her knees and it fitted her like a second skin.

"You look ravishing, love." Klaus complimented her, as he finally got his speaking ability back.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"Shall we go?" He smirked, while offering her his arm in gentlemanly way.

"Crap! I forgot the coat! I'll be right back!" Caroline proclaimed, before she stormed back in her room, which gave Klaus a good view over her alluring bare back once again. She was back in a blink, with a knee length coat that she had placed over her arm. "We can go now." She smiled and finally placing her arm through his, before they started walking toward the stairs.

They were just about to leave through the main doors, when they heard Elena and Elijah calling behind them to wait.

"What it is now?" Klaus asked annoyed, he wished they would go and be alone as soon as possible.

"Be nice!" Caroline scolded him for his tone, that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Elena got a lovely idea, so we couldn't let you leave before that." Elijah explained, with a strange amused grin on his face, which both Caroline and Klaus found to be somewhat off. What the hell were those two planning now?

"Yes, I did, exactly!" Elena squealed excitedly, as she took few steps forward to reach them and they both looked at her in pure confusion. "Now… all you two have to do is step over here…" She pulled them both to the side, away from the door, with a goofy grin present on her face the whole time. "… Just stay there… perfect!" Elena smiled happily when she got them where she had wanted them.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Caroline asked, bewildered.

"We kind of have plans… so whatever it is; can you hurry up a little bit?" Klaus demanded.

"Just a second and you two will be able to go." Elena smiled at him, ignoring his tone completely. "Elijah?" She turned toward her fiancé and smiled, before nodding to him, giving him a green light.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Caroline grumbled, when she saw that Elijah had a camera in his hand that had been behind his back the whole time.

"Be nice!" Klaus mocked her and she huffed at him in response.

"Klaus put your hand around Caroline." Elena instructed and Klaus happily obeyed with huge grin on his face. Oh, the doppelganger just earned few more points.

"Aw… look at this! Lovebirds going on the first date, isn't that just the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" Kol teased, after he walked into the foyer, joining the two couples.

"Kol… be quiet." Elijah warned without looking at him, before he started adjusting camera settings, while aiming the thing at Klaus and Caroline.

"And now smile!" Elena beamed at them and they both looked at her like she completely lost her mind. "Oh, come one, just one picture… it won't hurt anyone. Smile!" She tried again with the stubborn pair in question.

When Klaus and Caroline finally gave in, Elijah started taking pictures of the two of them, yes, multiple pictures and not just one. Caroline could feel waves of electricity rush through her body when Klaus slid his hand around her waist, caressing her bare back in the process. Then he whispered in her ear, complimenting her looks once again and she looked at him, while smiling.

They were still gazing in each other's eyes, when they got interrupted by Elena. "This one will be perfect!" She shrilled and they both turned to look at her.

Elijah took few more pictures, among which was also one with Kol, since the younger Original insisted that he wanted to have a memory on their first date. Soon after that they were once again at the doors of the mansion, trying to finally leave for their date. Just when they were about to close the doors behind them, they heard Kol yelling behind them.

"Don't forget to use protection, kids!" Kol snickered at them and when he heard Klaus growling, he added. "Nik, you two need to have some fun first, you are not ready to be parents yet… even though I'm more than ready to be uncle!" He joked, but the two of them had already closed the doors and left.

"How do you even come up with things like this?" Elijah looked at him sideways, his hand crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm smart." Kol shrugged.

"What's with you and babies, anyway?" Elena asked, truly interested.

"Nothing…" Kol pretended to be serious, while looking at the floor and Elena just wanted to ask him, if he was alright, when he lifted his head. "… I just love to try to make them." Kol grinned at her and Elena scoffed at him in response, before she turned around and left for the living room, while ranting something to her own self and all that Kol could catch was something like "related to Elijah".

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caroline smiled, excitedly.

"Ah… But to know that, you'll have to wait and see." Klaus smirked, while driving past the sign that marked the border of Mystic Falls.

"Oh, come on… give me at least a little hint." She tried to convince him, while bating her eyelashes at him in a seductive way.

"I can see what you are doing there and the answer is still no." Klaus glanced at her sideways, with one eyebrow lifted, while chuckling.

"Urgh… you are impossible!" Caroline huffed, as she thrown herself back in the seat. "Am I at least dressed appropriately?"

"You look especially stunning tonight, love." He complimented her once again that evening, while looking at her with that burning gaze of his, which always sent pleasant chills through her body.

"Thank you." She answered shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Don't gloat too much on it, it was just a polite compliment." She scoffed.

"So, you don't find me attractive?" He teased a bit, trying to get some reaction out of her.

"I do…" She blurred out, but then looked at him with wide eyes, as his grin grew wider by each passing second, wishing that she could take back her words. "I mean… you don't look that bad."

"Okay… I'll take what I can get." Klaus smirked, while knowing that the first answer was the honest one.

Half an hour later Klaus pulled over and stopped the car. Caroline looked at him in pure confusion, since he stopped in the middle of a dark street that didn't appear to be a destination for a date, at least that was how it appeared to her. Then her confusion grew even more, when he leaned toward her a bit and she was almost expecting him to kiss her, but he just smirked and grabbed something from behind her seat.

"So, here's the deal. You will wear this and no peeking." He explained as he showed her a blindfold.

"I definitely won't wear that… thing." Caroline protested, while pointing her finger to a black piece he had in his hand.

"Now… don't be like that, I promise it will be fun." Klaus tried to convince her.

"But why?" She asked, while she was slowly giving in.

"It's a surprise." He grinned at her, with devilish glint in his eyes.

"Klaus, what the hell are you planning? Please tell me…" She tried to enquirer with her puppy eyes, hoping that it would work.

"Out of option, you will wear this and that's a done deal." He said in that tone of his that clearly meant that there was no room for discussion.

"You are crazy!" Caroline huffed, while turning her back to him, finally letting him to put the blindfold over her eyes.

"I know." Klaus laughed, before securely tying the blindfold. He waved his hand in front of her face, just making sure that she can't see anything.

"I can't see a thing, so you can stop waving your hand in front of my nose." She grumbled.

"How do you know I'm waving a hand in front of your nose then?" Klaus joked, as he knew that she couldn't see a thing… he tested the thing before they left home, but nonetheless he couldn't help himself not to test it again.

"Well, genius… I can feel it, while you are practically fanning my face with it." She scoffed, while rolling her eyes inwardly.

"I'm just joking… do you actually believe I wouldn't check it first to make sure you won't be able to see anything?" He taunted, before he started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah… you are always a step ahead, I know." She mocked him. "Soooo … what now?" She drawled.

"Now, we have a short drive ahead of us." Klaus informed her, as he switched a gear into a drive mode and drove toward their next destination.

* * *

"Finally! I thought you would never come back!" Rebekah teased, after she opened the door for Stefan, who was carrying his luggage.

"I ran into Bonnie and I gave her a ride home." Stefan explained, while smiling. "She said she will come here later." He added, a little bit confused, since he found it strange that now all of the sudden Bonnie wanted to willingly visit the Mikaelson mansion. Things had changed, indeed.

"Great! I really like her, I consider her to be my friend." Rebekah confessed. "Let's get you up in your room." She grinned, before she picked one of his bags to help him carry them in the bedroom that she had picked for him.

"What's going on with her and Kol?" Stefan asked, while furrowing his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah turned her head a bit to look at him, while they were walking toward the bedroom.

"I don't know, she was just talking about him… let just say, a lot." Stefan chuckled.

"She did?" Rebekah looked at him in surprise. "I think she is starting to really like him. They would be quite the pair." She giggled. "Oh, which reminds me… do you know that Caroline and Nik are on a date?"

"Seriously?" He lifted his eyebrows at her, in surprise. "Good for Klaus. But he better not hurt her, Rebekah. I will not allow that. Caroline had her heart broken for too many times by now." He added earnestly.

"I honestly believe he won't do that, at least not intentionally. I actually think that he loves her, even though I'm sure he thinks that he isn't capable of love, but he is… he really is, Stefan." Rebekah was speaking her thoughts. "I've seen him how he interacts with her. I just want them both to be happy and I think that if they will allow this chance to happen, they will be really happy together."

"I hope you are right, Bekah." Stefan said, before smiling at her tenderly. One of the many things he loved about Rebekah was her caring personality. Even though she usually tried to hide it, she cared a lot about the people in her life.

"I know I am." She said, before she stopped in front of one of the many doors that were lined down the hallway. "Here we are." Rebekah grinned as she opened the door for him.

"It looks certainly nice!" He complimented the room as he stepped inside. "Not as nice as you, of course." He added in seductive tone.

"Oh, stop…" Rebekah giggled. "My room is right across the hall." She quickly informed him.

"How convenient, isn't it?" Stefan smirked and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll let you get settled up; I'll be in my room in the meantime." She told him, before she turned around on her heals, while redirecting her steps toward her room.

She was suddenly swept away from her feet as Stefan grabbed her around her waist and pulled her backwards, while closing the door in the process.

"Where do you think you are going?" He taunted and Rebekah burst in uncontrollable laugh, while he was tickling her. "Oh, someone is ticklish… I almost forgot." He joked.

"Stefan, stop tickling me!" She barely managed to scream through her attack of giggles.

"_Oh, for god's sake stop yelling!_" Kol raised his voice from the hall.

"Go wait at the door as a love sick puppy you are, since Bonnie will be coming over soon!" Rebekah shot back.

"She is?" Kol popped his head inside the room, after he quickly opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Yes, Kol, and you can go now!" Rebekah sighed, while stepping out of Stefan's embrace.

"What's with you two?" Kol asked, as he lifted an eyebrow at the couple in front of him.

"Nothing." Rebekah quickly answered, while ironing her shirt with her hands that was completely wrinkled from Stefan's assault.

"Whatever you say, sister, it is fine by me." Kol winked, before he closed the door behind him and left.

"Okay… I really should go now." Rebekah said, after she cleared her throat.

"I don't think so." Stefan smirked, before he could pull her into a hug and flash them on the bed, which made Rebekah to shriek in surprise.

* * *

"Watch your step, love. Here, hold on to me, I'll guide you." Klaus instructed, before he put one arm around her waist and with the other one he held her hand, making sure that she wouldn't fell.

"Where are we?" Caroline wanted to know, but Klaus just chuckled in response.

"Good evening, Mister Mikaelson… Miss Forbes." She heard someone greet them.

"Good evening, Walter. Everything set?" Klaus questioned in his business tone.

"Everything is set for your departure." Walter informed, politely.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, not long after the man walked away, but then all of the sudden she heard strange noise of what seemed to be a powerful engine. "What's that?" She asked, worriedly. "Klaus?!"

"You will find out right away." Klaus answered and she could practically hear that he was smiling.

Klaus guided her for few more steps, before he rotated her a little bit.

"Ready?" He asked, excitingly, and when Caroline nodded in return, he untied the blindfold she had over her eyes.

Caroline had to blink few times to adjust her eyes to the light and then she looked around herself, while gasping in awe. She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be an extremely luxurious private plane that had huge white leather seats, which were decorated with cushions in color of mocha and with matching carpet on the floor, while the white walls were illuminated with modern lighting.

"Oh. My. God." Caroline slowly pronounced every single word, as she was admiring her surroundings. "You have a plane?" She asked, while her mouth popped open in surprise.

"We do." Klaus smirked, happy with her reaction; she seemed to be impressed with the plane.

"Wait! Why are we on a plane, Klaus?" She slowly started to freak out. Where the hell were they going that they would need a plane?

"You will have to wait and see." He teased.

"I'm not going anywhere, before you tell me where we are going. I mean it!" She threatened.

"Oh, I don't think you have much choice." Klaus chuckled, when they both heard the door of the private plane being closed.

"Damn you!" Caroline grumbled.

"Sit down love; we will be flying off any moment now." He said, before pointing on one of the luxurious seats.

"Fine." Caroline scoffed, before she threw herself onto the leather seat.

"_Miss Forbes and Mister Mikaelson, welcome on board. I hope you will enjoy your flight. P__lease fasten your seat belts and prepare for __take-off_." They heard a voice coming from the speakers and Caroline was sure it was that Walter guy they had met earlier.

"You've heard the pilot, love. Fasten up." Klaus said and Caroline quickly obeyed, while fumbling with seat belts.

"I really don't like airplanes, Klaus… what if we crash?" Caroline looked at him with worried eyes, as he sat down next to her.

"We won't and I would never let anything happen to you." Klaus told her calmly.

"Where are we going? How long it will take to get there? What the hell are you planning? Klaus, tell me something." She started to neurotically throw questions at him.

"I can't tell you yet where are we going, all I can tell you is that the flight won't be that long." He answered. "Calm down, everything will be fine and I'm sure you will be happy with our destination." He added and Caroline finally nodded, while giving up on trying convincing him to tell her something about his plan.

Few moments later, Caroline could feel that the plane started to move and speed up. She worriedly glanced out of the window, seeing only lights from nearby buildings due to the night. She had never liked airplanes, she didn't have a lot of opportunities to use them, actually the first time she had been on a plane was when she had left Mystic Falls five years ago – it had been a nightmare for her.

As the plane started to take off from the grounds, she unconsciously grabbed Klaus' leg tightly with her left hand in panic that was rising in her.

As Klaus looked at her, he saw that she was gritting her teeth in fear. He took her hand that was gripping his leg for dear life in his, while gently caressing it, in endeavor to comfort her.

"Love?" Klaus tried to get her attention and when she turned her head to him, he continued. "I promise you, nothing will happen. You are completely safe." He told her with sincerity, trying to calm her down.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Okay… tell me something… something that will distract me."

Klaus chuckled. "I thought that is your kind of expertise." He joked.

"Ha ha ha … very funny." She rolled her eyes, before she started laughing.

"Tell me which places in the world you would like to see, someday, apart from Rome?" He asked, while remembering her reaction from their family dinner, when Kol rejected the option of their vacation in Rome.

"I honestly don't know." Caroline shrugged with her shoulders. "I've never thought about it, since I never expected to go somewhere. I've never been anywhere in my life, except for New York where I lived for past five years."

"I told you back then and I'll say it again… I'll take you… anywhere you will want to go. There are no limits." Klaus told her, the determination evident in his eyes.

Caroline chuckled and Klaus face fell a bit, expecting a rejection once again. "You won't give up on that, will you?" She shook her head. "Okay. Let's say… hypothetically… that I would want to go somewhere with you… where would you take me, besides Rome?" She inquired.

"Ah, there are many places I want to take you, Caroline. Like I said… Paris, Tokyo… I think you would love Greece as well or maybe Toscana in Italy. I would also love to take you to London; we have a residence there, and all of this, hypothetically speaking, of course." He smirked, knowingly.

"I like the sound of that… hypothetically." She nodded, while her lips unwittingly pulled into a smile.

"I'm sure you would enjoy it…" He smiled back. "We are immortal, love, time isn't limited for us and there is a whole world for you to explore out there, so many things that will take your breath away and if you will allow me, I will show it all to you."

"I've seen "immortal" people die before." She told him a bit sadly, while she quoted the immortal part.

"I will never let anyone touch you, Caroline." He retorted, his anger boiling to the surface, just by thinking about someone hurting her.

"You are saying that now." She started, but then she turned her head away from him, staring into the blackness of the night, through the plane's window.

"Caroline…" He leaned forward toward her, before he gently touched her chin in effort to turn her head back toward him. When she was looking at him, he told her. "I will never let anyone hurt you… never. Not now, nor in the future." He paused, while he stared in her eyes, letting the words to sink in. "Do you understand that?"

Caroline couldn't say a word, as a lump formed in her throat by the sincerity that she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. He really did mean every word he said. All that she could do was to nod in response.

"Good." Klaus said, before he smiled warmly and then he let his hand to fall from her chin to the seat's armrest.

* * *

Kol heard a car pulling up on the driveway and he knew right away that it was Bonnie. He dashed to the doors, before he opened them widely.

Bonnie got out of the car and when she turned her head toward the mansion, she saw Kol standing at the entrance with huge smile on his face, waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help not to be flattered by his eagerness.

"Good evening, my darling! You look amazing as always." Kol welcomed her with a compliment, before he took a step back, allowing her to enter the house.

"Hi, Kol! Where is everyone?" Bonnie asked, when she noticed that the place was a little bit too quiet.

"Bekah and Stefan are upstairs doing who knows what. I have absolutely no idea where Elena and Elijah went, they just disappear sometimes, it's kind of strange." Kol frowned, while thinking about it. "… and Caroline and Nik are on a date." His lips pulled into a smile.

"Really? They are on a date? Well good for them…" She smiled. "But I will kill your brother if he hurts her!" She warned.

"Oh, you and I both, darling… and you know if he hurts her, he'll hurt himself in the process as well, but I don't think he will, I believe he really wants things to work between them." Kol explained. "But enough about them tell me how your day went, sugar pie?" He smirked, while he put his hand on her lower back and guided her into a living room.

"It was okay... thanks for asking." Bonnie smiled.

"Would you like to drink something?" Kol asked as they reached the living room.

"Sure." She nodded in agreement, while taking a sit on the comfortable sofa.

Kol poured two glasses of whiskey for the two of them and then he sat down next to her, before handing a glass to her. He had a question for Bonnie, but he wasn't completely sure how to ask that one, not to come across lame. He was also worried that she would turn him down.

Kol cleared his throat, before asking the question he had on his mind. "Bonnie... I want to ask you something..." He started, before he looked at her with serious face, his eyes boring into hers.

Bonnie gulped her drink loudly, before putting it on the coffee table. "Okay... what is it that you want to ask?" She questioned, carefully as she shifted her body a little so that she was facing him.

"I was wondering..." Kol began, as he was nervously playing with a ring on his hand.

"Kol... you are making me very nervous right now... what's wrong, tell me?" Bonnie urged.

"Nothing is wrong. Here it goes..." Kol sighed. "Would you like to be my date for the wedding?" He quickly blurred out and then looked at the ground, preparing himself for rejection. He didn't know why he was acting this way, he had never been the one who wouldn't have confidence, especially not concerning the ladies, they were practically throwing themselves under his feet... yet something about Bonnie made him feel afraid that she would rejected him.

Bonnie chuckled and he lifted his head to look at her.

"Gosh, Kol... and here I thought it was something serious..." She shook her head.

"So... what's your answer?" He pushed a bit and she glanced at him shyly, while obviously thinking about the answer.

"Okay." She smiled, as she turned her head to look at her fingers, trying to hide her cheeks which were blushing in bright shade of red.

"Excellent!" Kol grinned, feeling the relief wash through him, while he regained his confidence back. "Do you fancy watching a movie or something?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"I give you the honor of picking the movie." He joked. "We can watch whatever you like."

"Really? Oh, I'm sure you will regret that." Bonnie started laughing as she tried to come up with a movie they could watch.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?!" Caroline smiled a hundred watt smile at Klaus, after she turned around from the plane's window to look at him.

"What do you mean, love?" Klaus smiled back. It was impossible for him to not smile, when she was smiling.

"New York!" Caroline shrieked excitement evident all over her features.

"Yes, that's exactly where we are going." Klaus confirmed. "I was under the impression that you fancy the city and you might have been missing it, so I've picked it for our date destination." He explained more.

"Oh my god, Klaus! I did kind of miss it! This is amazing!" She beamed at him.

"I'm glad that you are pleased with it, Caroline." Klaus said, as he was lovingly smiling at her. "... It will also assure us to have some privacy from my siblings and your friends." He added.

"Not that we will need any privacy, of course." She quickly retorted, trying to make him believe that she didn't intend for anything to happen between them, but Klaus could easily see that she wasn't so convinced herself about that.

"No, of course not, love." He said as his smirk grew wider when he saw her blushing and nervously fidgeting with her little black purse that she had in her hand.

"_Miss Forbes and Mister Mikaelson, I hope your flight was pleasant. I have to ask you to p__lease fasten your seat belts, we are about to land_." They heard a Walter's voice announcing from the speakers for the second time that evening.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to watch this movie." Kol whined.

"You said I can pick whatever I want, stop complaining now." Bonnie chuckled.

"Their make up is really bad and they made vampires look like a bloody fairies." He complained more and Bonnie had to start laughing at his disgusted face.

"Okay... okay... next time you will choose a movie." She told him, while still laughing.

"Oh, so there will be a next time. I'm pleased to hear that you already have plans for us, darling." He smirked at her.

"I don't have any plans; don't be so full of yourself." Bonnie scoffed, while she was kicking herself mentally for the slip.

"You like me, don't you?" Kol taunted as he leaned closer to her. "You like me a lot." He murmured in her ear, his breath deliciously caressing her earlobe.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked, cursing her own voice in her mind as it came out shaky.

"Oh, I don't know..." He smirked, before he continued. "You like when I put my arm like this..." He slid his hand around her shoulders and Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. "... You like when I'm being this close to you..." He leaned even closer and she unwittingly took in a sharp breath. "... I can hear your heart and breath quicken, when I touch you..." He stroked her cheek gently, before his fingers started to move lower on her neck and down to her arm, caressing it entrancingly."... You want to kiss me again." He brought his lips closer to hers, while he stared into her eyes, while Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "You can't stop thinking about it, can you... and you want to kiss me now." He moved even closer and the very next moment, he flew back on the sofa as Bonnie attacked his mouth, while jumping on him in the process. He moaned in her mouth and quickly, but carefully shifted them, so that she was now underneath him, his lips never leaving hers.

"I'm glad that I was right." Kol smirked, after pulling back from her a bit, letting her catch her breath for a moment.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me again..." She smiled up at him.

"With my greatest pleasure, darling..." He smiled back, before he kissed her passionately once again, pinning her completely into the sofa with his muscular body and making her moan in pure bliss in the process.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Caroline asked, while they were driving in backseat of a luxurious car with a private driver.

"You don't understand the concept of surprise very well, do you?" Klaus chuckled.

"And you love to be _oh so mysterious_, don't you?" She mocked him.

"Maybe?" He simply answered, his lips pulling into a smirk.

"You truly are impossible." She rolled her eyes at him, but he just looked at her with his amused expression, while lifting an eyebrow.

Shortly after the car came to a stop in front of the Empire State Building and Caroline looked at Klaus confusedly.

"We are here." Klaus announced, excitedly, before he got out of the car and rushed around it in attempt to open the door for her. He offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation. "I imagine you've been up there before?" He questioned.

"Yes, I was once, but then I didn't find time to visit it again… that is, if you are referring on the top deck." Caroline told him. "I thought we will have a dinner." She furrowed her eyebrows and truth be told she was getting a bit hungry.

"We are." Klaus answered, as his smirk grew wider. He guided her in the building and toward the elevators, not giving anything away, while Caroline stared at him in pure confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"I still don't understand what are we doing here, Klaus. What are you planning?" Caroline asked for the tenth time while they were waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"You'll see soon enough." Klaus said, while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay, I give up, Mister Mysterious." She scoffed at him, but Klaus just chuckled in response at the nickname she gave him.

"Here we go." He said as the elevator doors finally opened and he guided her in it with his hand on her back.

"So… we are going on top?" Caroline asked, her curiosity never wavering.

"Yes." He simply answered while smiling, before he pressed one of the many elevator buttons.

"What are we going to do up there?" Caroline wanted to know, but Klaus just looked at her sideways with a look that clearly said _I really won't tell you_.

"I've been up there once, but not at night time. I guess it must be much prettier at night with all those lights of the city and all." Caroline told him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wanted to take you to another destination, since you've already seen New York, but I thought that I could save it for some other time and that for our first date this one should be okay." Klaus explained.

"So you think there will be a second date as well?" She mocked him, while smiling.

"A man can hope." Klaus shrugged, while giving her a sly smile.

"Oh, he sure can hope." Caroline chuckled. "What was the other destination you wanted to take me to?" She had to ask. She was really curious about that.

"Paris." He simply answered, while chuckling, when he saw her eyes widen instantly in surprise and shock.

"But that would take more than a night out." She did the math.

"Exactly. That's why I'm saving it for one of our future dates." Klaus stated as if it was obvious that this was by far not their last date.

"Oh, so you are not just hoping for a second date, but for multiple ones. You are an optimist, aren't you?" Caroline looked at him, while crossing her arms over her chest, but she couldn't succeed to hide the smile that crept its way onto her face.

"Ah, Caroline… I'm sure you don't believe this will be our first and last date, do you?" He challenged playfully.

"Well, if you'll play nice… we'll see." She smiled at him, while looking at him under her lashes.

"Then I better do my best." He grinned.

"You better." She grinned back, before they heard the sound that announced that their elevator ride had come to an end.

"Here we are." Klaus said as the elevator doors opened for them and he let her walk out of it before him.

"Good evening, Mister Mikaelson." An older man that was standing in the foyer greeted them.

"Good evening. Everything set?" Klaus asked, in his business tone.

"Yes, sir." The man nodded, politely. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." Klaus answered, before he guided Caroline towards the door that led out to the top deck.

"Oh. My. God!" Caroline squealed in surprise. "It's so beautiful, Klaus!" She said truthfully, with her hand placed over her chest, before she turned at him and smiled with that genuine smile that he loved so much to see, especially when it was him that brought it out from her.

"I'm very pleased that you like it, Caroline." Klaus smiled back widely.

The deck seemed to be closed for public, since they were there completely alone, for which Caroline had no doubt that it had all been Klaus' work. The whole place was illuminated with numerous candles. There were green plants that appeared to be like little trees, which were decorated with twinkling lights and Caroline was positive that they weren't there usually, since the deck seemed to be completely transformed for their date. In the center was a table set for two that was also decorated with candles and it had two luxurious seats from rattan on each side of it. The whole place was absolutely magical and Caroline was in awe. Klaus really was something else. No one ever went to that extend and did something like that for her, only him.

* * *

"What is going on here? What are you two doing there?" Rebekah asked with furrowed eyebrows, when she and Stefan walked into the living room and they noticed that Kol and Bonnie were strangely positioned on the sofa.

"What?! Who?" Bonnie mumbled, as she quickly shot up on the sofa, while she was desperately trying to fix her slightly messed hair.

Kol immediately noticed that she apparently didn't want for the truth to be revealed to Stefan and his sister. "Bonnie has lost an earring. We are trying to find it." Kol quickly found an excuse.

"One or both?" Stefan asked, while chuckling, since Bonnie apparently didn't wear any earrings at all.

"Both." Bonnie promptly answered.

"Are you sure you two weren't doing something else?" Rebekah taunted, while grinning wickedly. Oh, they so busted them.

"How were you able to lose both earrings?" Stefan didn't want to let it go, it was way too amusing watching them struggle with answers.

"We were watching a movie and she took them off." Kol explained.

"Oh, what kind of movie did you watch?" Rebekah asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"Sparkling fairies." Kol answered.

"Excuse me? Sparkling what?" Stefan laughed out loud.

"Nevermind!" Kol waved his hand at Stefan. "You really don't want to see it, believe me."

"And you saw it?" Rebekah chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Unfortunately." Kol rolled his eyes. "I might have nightmares from it."

"I should go home." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Kol asked with disappointment in his voice, but Bonnie just shot him a look that clearly said that he should be quiet. "Very well, let me see you to the doors."

"Good night, Bonnie. See you tomorrow." Rebekah smiled. "And think about moving in, it would be so much fun. Okay?"

"I will. Good night." Bonnie smiled awkwardly.

"We'll let you know, if we find your _earrings_." Stefan chuckled, before he winked at Bonnie.

"Thanks!" Bonnie replied to him as she blushed in deep shade of red. She knew they were suspecting something.

Kol and Bonnie walked in silence through the foyer and when they reached the doors, Kol just wasn't quite ready to say good night yet. "Let me walk you to your car." He suggested.

"Sure." Bonnie smiled at him.

When Kol closed the doors behind them, he gently grabbed Bonnie's hand, before he turned her around so that she was facing him. He smiled lovingly at her, while he lifted her chin with one of his hands, he brought his lips closer to hers and then he kissed her passionately. He just couldn't get enough of her. Everything about her drew him in. Bonnie slowly slid her arms around his neck and let her hands get lost in his hair.

"Why didn't you want them to know about us?" He murmured the question against her lips, after he broke the kiss.

"I don't know… I just think it would be the best if we would wait before telling them anything. Is that okay with you?" Bonnie asked, worriedly as she took a step back to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I understand and it's okay with me. For now." He smiled at her.

"Great. I just want to find out first what this is…" She pointed between them, before she continued. "… before we announce it to the whole world."

"Will you consider moving into the mansion?" Kol asked her, while being completely serious all of the sudden.

"Maybe. I need to think about it some more." Bonnie answered truthfully.

"What is it to think about? You can move out anytime you want, but I'm sure that won't happen." He smirked while sliding his hands around her small waist and pulling her closer to him again.

"And why is that?" She smiled back.

"I will make sure that you'll have way too much fun to leave me ever again." He said as he winked an eye at her.

"Oh really? And how will you do that?" She wanted to know.

"I have my ways." He told her seductively. "But you'll have to move in first to find out."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Bonnie giggled.

"Bonnie…"

"Look, I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise… deal?" Bonnie grinned at him.

"Deal." Kol smiled, pleased with the answer he got from her. He could wait one day.

"Good night, Kol." She smiled again, before she gave him another kiss and walked away from him and to the direction of her car.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Elena turned to look at Elijah, who was a bit scrunched under the tree with abundant low branches.

"Why must we be hiding under a tree again, dear?" Elijah asked with confusion, while looking with a slight disgust at the damp branches that were hanging over his shoulders, messing his suit in the process.

"We couldn't interrupt them, Elijah." She explained to him, while looking at him as if he was missing the obvious. "Didn't you see? They kissed!" She whispered with joy.

"So?" Elijah raised his eyebrows at her, while still not knowing what the big deal was.

"What so? They are kind of perfect for each other, won't you say? And I want Bonnie to be happy." Elena explained. "Wait! Do you think Kol has good intentions? I swear I will dagger him, if he hurts her feelings!" She ranted. Her happiness had turned into anger in a flash.

"Well, you can never know with Kol. But from what I just witnessed and if you look at him smiling like a moron…" He nodded his head toward the mansion, where Kol was still watching Bonnie who had just got into her car. "…then I would say that he might have genuine intentions with your friend Bonnie." Elijah analyzed the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Good, that's good." Elena smiled, her mood shifting back into a happy one instantly.

"Shall we go inside now, dear?" Elijah asked, while he took a handkerchief from his inside pocket and started cleaning his suit.

"Not until Bonnie drives off and Kol gets inside." Elena rolled her eyes at him, before she couldn't help but to chuckle as she saw him cleaning his suit. _So Elijah_, she thought.

* * *

"This is really nice, I have to admit, Klaus. I'm impressed." Caroline admitted as she smiled warmly at him.

"Glad to hear that, love." Klaus smiled back.

"I can't believe you set this all up in such a short time." She said as she was looking around her and admiring their surroundings.

"I have my ways." Klaus answered, a bit shyly. He was happy to see her enjoying the evening and everything that he had planned for them seemed to be to her liking.

Few moments later the waitress brought them their food and more wine to go with it. They were eating in comfortable silence for a while, both enjoying their dishes.

Every once in a while Caroline glanced at Klaus, just to admire him for a few short moments, since she found him especially handsome this evening for some reason… or maybe those were just her growing feelings for him that were slowly getting stronger by each passing day that she spend with him. She was thrilled and scared about it at the same time.

"So, tell me something about you that I don't know yet." Caroline started the conversation, even though she didn't mind their pleasant silence, but she did want to get to know him better and now it seemed to be the perfect time for that.

"What do you want to know?" Klaus asked, after he took a sip of his wine.

"What do you like to do besides painting and drawing… what do you do in your free time?"

"Usually there is some family business that needs to be taken care of, but in my free time as you put it, I also like to read a good book every once in a while."

"Really? The big bad wolf is reading books?" Caroline laughed lightly.

"What's so strange about that? Elijah does it all the time. Actually, I think you might find one under his pillow." Klaus joked. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, besides business stuff of course and I love to watch movies in my free time. Though, I don't have hobbies as drawing and such, I'm so horrible at it, as you saw the other day when I tried to translate my thoughts in a form of drawing." She laughed as she remembered her poor attempt of a sketch.

"I can teach you." He offered.

"I'm sure you would lose your patience with me." Caroline said, before she dropped her gaze and found herself finding her food very interesting all of a sudden. She would love to learn how to draw, but she firmly believed that she just wasn't cut for the job.

"I can assure you that I wouldn't." Klaus quickly added. "We can start on it when we come home, if you would like that? It could be fun." He suggested.

"Okay. We can try…" Caroline smiled at him happily. "… but don't say I didn't warn you when you lose your mind with teaching me." She pointed a finger to him, before she started laughing again.

"Like I said, that won't happen, love." He assured her as he smiled.

"We will see about that." She winked at him.

* * *

"We saw Bonnie and Kol kissing outside!" Elena squealed as she hopped down on the sofa next to Rebekah and Stefan that were watching TV in the living room.

"Really?" Rebekah grinned. "I knew it! We caught them earlier in an awkward position on the sofa, but they said that they were searching for an earring that Bonnie had lost." She explained, while laughing.

"Yeah, but the problem was, that she didn't have the other earring either." Stefan chuckled.

"Yes, that's true and they they said that she had lost both." Rebekah added and they all started laughing, except Elijah who was pouring himself a drink.

"You are all acting like children." Elijah accused them, while smiling at them.

"Oh, stop being so uptight, Elijah!" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"I'm not uptight, I'm saying you can't go and invade their privacy like that. Where are your manners?" Elijah challenged, before he took a sip of an amber liquid from his glass.

"I wouldn't dream of invading their privacy, if you know what I mean." Stefan said, before he started laughing.

"Oh, ew! Thanks for painting that image in my head, Stefan!" Rebekah wrinkled her face in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked as he walked into the living room, with a goofy smile on his face and before he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Nothing." Elena, Rebekah and Stefan said in unison.

"What's going on here and why are those three acting like bloody idiots?" Kol looked at Elijah, who just shrugged in response.

"Why are you so chipper?" Rebekah teased Kol.

"Oh, I think it has something to do with a certain witch." Stefan added, knowingly.

"So that's the game we're playing, I see…" Kol smirked. "Why wouldn't you tell us what the two of you were doing upstairs in the bedroom earlier, hmm?" He said looking at Stefan and Rebekah, while his smirk turned into a huge grin. _We can all play this game_, he thought.

"What is he talking about?" Elena asked with widen eyes.

"Don't listen to him…" Rebekah waved her hand, but her blushed cheeks gave her away. "… he's just trying to avert the conversation."

"Oh, I think we have another couple in making here." Elijah chuckled.

"My, my… would you look at that." Elena giggled. "Don't worry! Your secret is safe with us." She winked at Stefan and Rebekah, but the Original blonde just rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

"What were your plans and hopes before you became vampire?" Klaus asked after they finished eating.

"You won't stop with hopes and dreams questions, will you?" She rolled her eyes in faked annoyance.

"I just want to know everything about you, is that so bad?" He raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"Yes… I mean no." Caroline admitted. She did like that he was trying to get to know her.

"So, tell me about your hopes and dreams before you became this amazing vampire that you are now." He pressed more, while complimenting her at the same time.

"I'm not an amazing vampire." Caroline shook her head. She knew she was good at it, but so was he and others, she neither any exception nor something special.

"Oh, but you are, I never saw a vampire that would hold on to humanity that much. I truly admire that about you." Klaus told her. "And stop avoiding my questions." He smirked.

"Well, I really didn't have some special hopes and dreams. I always thought I would end my education, find a good job, probably something with planning events or something in that sense and later I would get married and have a family of my own." Caroline explained. "But I guess, that won't happen now." She added and Klaus didn't miss a sad tone that was laced in her voice.

"You still can have those things, Caroline." He told her, his face completely serious.

"Not the family part, I mean children, and I seriously doubt that I will ever get married." Caroline smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Why is that?" Klaus asked, genuinely interested.

"Would you want to get married?" She asked him as she took a sip of her wine.

"Are you proposing?" He answered with a question, which made her almost choke on her drink.

"No! Gosh! You are such a jerk sometimes!" She accused him, while staring at him with widen eyes.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"Maybe what? That you are a jerk or that you would get married?" Caroline wanted to know, while feeling a sharp pang of jealousy by only thinking of Klaus getting married to someone else than her. _Wait, what? You are losing it, Caroline. No more wine for you!_ She scolded herself.

"Both. I guess I would get married and settle down, if the girl was the one." He simply answered, while shrugging his shoulders.

"So, what kind of girl would that have to be?" Caroline questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Like the one that is sitting across of me at this very moment." He answered, while lifting his gaze to hers, his eyes burning into hers.

"That's the worst pick up line ever!" Caroline scoffed, after she managed to ignore the butterfly parade that went through her stomach.

"It's not a pick up line, Caroline." Klaus simply said, while taking another sip from his glass.

"Oh, shut up." She acted, as if it didn't affect her.

"Why?" He asked.

"We both know you don't mean that and you are probably just trying to get in my panties. Which won't happen, just so you'll know. So you can stop with this."

"I meant what I've said, Caroline, but I won't lie and deny the last part either." Klaus smiled, showing his cute dimples.

"So, would you have children, if you could have them?" Caroline asked, while trying to change the subject.

"I don't know if I'm father material, love." He answered, honestly.

"Why would you say that?" She genuinely wanted to know.

"I'm afraid that I would turn out to be like my own father, well, stepfather." Klaus confessed, while he was wondering at the same time why he was always automatically giving her the honest answers. He wouldn't even talk about such things with someone else.

"You could learn from his mistakes, you know? You'd make sure that you wouldn't repeat them. It would make you a better father, I think." Caroline tried to convince him, it was painful for her to think that he thought so badly of himself. He surely wasn't an angel, but she learned over the time that he wasn't evil either.

"True. But honestly, do you see me as a father?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really don't know. Maybe." Caroline answered, while looking at him like the answer would appear on his forehead.

"I'm sure you would be a wonderful mother, though." Klaus acknowledged.

"You think?" She lighted up instantly at his words.

"Yes. You are a caring person, Caroline… it would come to you naturally, I can easily see that." He smiled.

"Well, it's not going to happen anyway." Caroline said with a hint of a sad tone which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He wanted to give her everything, but this was one thing that he couldn't do. "How did we even get lost in this kind of conversation from all possible conversations in the world?" She laughed.

"I have no idea, but you started it." He laughed as well.

"I really wish we could stay here for another day. I would love to go to visit Central Park at day time once again. It will probably be a while until I'll return here, if ever." Caroline told him, before she even thought about what she was suggesting.

"We can stay. It's no problem, love. Anything you wish." Klaus quickly said, he would love to extend their alone time.

"No, that's okay. We don't have anywhere to stay anyway." She stated the obvious and she really didn't want for him to spend more money on her.

"We have an apartment here and we wouldn't have to travel back tonight." He explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Caroline rolled her yes. They apparently had apartments and houses everywhere. "I don't have a change of clothes, so it won't work, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure Bekah has her wardrobe here, you can borrow something from her." Klaus suggested. "So what do you say? Shall we stay?"

Caroline took a little time to think about it. She would have really loved to prolong their date. They were having an amazing time without any interruptions from his family and her friends. She also liked the idea of seeing Central Park again. She had always loved that place. She sighed, before she made a decision. "Okay. Let's stay then." She smiled and Klaus' face lit up when he heard her answer.

* * *

"So… this is it." Klaus announced as they walked into the apartment.

"It's beautiful… didn't doubt it would be, though. You and your family sure know how to live in style." Caroline said, while she was looking around the open, spacious and luxurious apartment.

The foyer expanded into a large living room that had huge panoramic windows that stretched from the dark grey marble floor all the way up to the ceiling, while they provided gorgeous view over the city that never sleeps. The living room was decorated with a large, white, L-shaped leather sofa that had a glass coffee table in front of it and the floor was graced with an expensive, white rug. The walls were painted in shades of silver, with the main one being colored in white and it had a huge flat TV positioned on the center. The decorations such as vases, cushions and sculptures were in black, white and different shades of grey. The lighting over the whole apartment was a nice contrast to the colder colors of the furniture and it was creating a very warm ambiance. The whole apartment was furnished in a very modern and up to date style.

"We like nice things, I'll admit that." Klaus smirked, while observing her as she took in every detail of their extravagant New York apartment.

"Did you do this?" Caroline asked, while pointing at the huge abstract painting that hung on one of the walls in the living room.

"Yes." He answered a little bit shyly, before he diverted his gaze to the ground. For some reason he was afraid that she would not like it, since the colors were darkish and he presumed that she preferred more positive looking art.

"I like it." She smiled at him, turning away from the painting, which made Klaus look up again, with a smile on his face.

"There's the kitchen…" Klaus pointed to an arch, which lead into the kitchen area that was connected with a dining room, which was furnished and decorated in the same style as the living room. "… and there are the bedrooms." He pointed in the opposite direction, behind her.

"Glad to hear that there are multiple bedrooms." She chuckled more to herself.

"There are four." Klaus divulged. "Let me show you yours." He suggested, before he led her in one of the bedrooms that had huge French doors.

"Oh, the view is fantastic." Caroline beamed as she walked into the bedroom. It also had the same windows as the living room.

"It is… this is the room where Rebekah usually stays, so you can look in the closet and I'm sure you'll find something for your liking, to wear." He told her. "And the bathroom is down the hallway on the right." He added.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled at him.

"I'll leave you to change in peace and if you want, you can join me for another drink on the balcony." He invited her, since he wasn't quite ready to call it a night, even though it was pass midnight.

"I'd like that." Caroline nodded in agreement. She wasn't sleepy and their date went amazing so far, so she didn't see the reason why not. She also wanted to spend more time with him.

"Excellent. You'll find the balcony in the dinning room area." Klaus smiled with his dimples, happy that she wanted to prolong the night as well.

Later when Caroline joined Klaus on the beautiful balcony, they talked about the time she had spent living in New York, her job and her horrible boss. Klaus half jokingly offered to torture the awful woman that was giving Caroline a hard time through all those years a bit, but she declined his offer even though she admitted that she would have loved to see her suffer.

Few drinks later they decided to call it a night and they both walked towards their bedrooms, which were across from each other.

"Sleep well, Caroline." Klaus wished, as they stood in front of her room.

"You too." Caroline answered, while smiling shyly at him, before she stepped into her room.

Klaus smiled at her and turned on his heals in attempt to leave to his room but just when he was about to open the doors, he heard Caroline calling behind him. "Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" He turned around to face her again.

Caroline didn't say anything. She just took a few quick steps toward him, before she took his face into her hands. Klaus looked at her with slight confusion, but then she stepped up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, before she quickly took a step back and looked at him. She smiled when she saw the expression of his face, which was pure happiness.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Klaus smirked, still a bit shaken from what she had just done.

"Thank you for an amazing first date, Klaus." She told him, before she slowly turned around and walked into her bedroom.

"So there will be another one?" He tired.

"What do you think?" She asked, jokingly and Klaus instantly smiled even wider, knowing the answer was yes.

* * *

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit thirsty. She got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, where she found an orange juice in the fridge. She poured it into a glass and took her time while drinking it as she was leaning on the wall and observing the city life below her through the window.

When she finished her drink, she rinsed the glass and then quietly walked in the direction of the bedrooms. She was just about to go into her room, when she glanced toward the bedroom Klaus was sleeping in. Caroline noticed that the doors were halfway opened. She lingered in the hallway for a few moments, when the curiosity got the best of her and she took a few steps forward and peeked into the room.

Klaus appeared to be peacefully sleeping in his bed. She noticed that the blanked he was covered with, had slid from him and was now revealing his bare chiseled chest. Caroline took a few moments to admire him in all his beauty, before she tiptoed toward the bed, picked up his blanked and slowly covered him up thinking that he might be cold. Then she smiled at him and left the room. Little did she know that Klaus wasn't sleeping at all. He was pretending to be asleep to see what she would do. Klaus felt a warm feeling washing through him, when she covered him up. No one ever took care of him like this, to take time to check on him and cover him up to make sure he wasn't cold. A smile spread across his face at the thought that she cared enough for him to do this.

* * *

"Good morning!" Rebekah beamed as she walked into the kitchen where Elijah and Elena were reading news papers, while drinking their morning coffee.

"Morning." Elena smiled at her sister-in-law to be.

"Did you hear Nik and Caroline coming back last night?" Rebekah asked, with a confused expression on her face. She was up for the better part of the night, thanks to Stefan, but she didn't hear them coming back.

"No, I didn't. Did you hear them, Elijah?" Elena was curious.

"No." Elijah shrugged.

"Maybe Nik finally managed to win her over and they stayed in the Big Apple for the night." Kol said, with a grin on his face, as he joined them.

"You think they stayed over there? What if something happened?" Elena furrowed her eyebrow, worries creeping up on her. "Should I call Caroline to see if she's alright? I mean, if they are alright?"

"Caroline is with Nik, Elena… she'll be more than fine, she can't be any safer." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I hope you are right." Elena answered, but was still feeling a bit worried.

"Bekah is right… If I'm sure of anything in this world, I'm sure that Nik would never allow for anything to happen to Caroline." Kol said.

"I second that." Rebekah smiled. "He's such a love sick puppy, just as you are, Kol." She grinned at her brother.

"I am not!" Kol was offended.

"Of course you are… Is Bonnie coming over today?" She teased him.

"Yes, maybe." Kol answered as he turned around to fetch a blood bag from the fridge.

"Are you blushing, Kol?" Rebekah started laughing.

"Shut up, Bekah." Kol snapped at his younger sister.

"Children." Elijah mumbled, while not taking his eyes from his newspaper.

"We finally got the tickets for our vacation." Elena beamed at Kol and Rebekah.

"What did we pick again?" Kol asked. "Please tell me it's not Rome."

"It's not Rome, Kol…" Elena rolled her eyes. "We all picked Bora Bora."

"Now, that's what I like. For some reason, I wasn't there yet, though I heard a lot about it." Kol grinned happily, pleased with the destination.

"Yeah, I'll go there for the first time as well and I thought I've seen everything." Rebekah said. "I also don't believe Nik was there." She added, browsing in her mind through their long life history.

"I guess it will be the first time for everyone." Elijah spoke up with a smile on his face, finally tearing his eyes from the newspaper.

"Well, we sure picked the right destination then." Elena smiled, before she gave a quick peck on Elijah cheek.

* * *

It was a nice and warm early spring day and Klaus and Caroline were walking in the Central Park just like Caroline had wanted. She enjoyed every minute of it and Klaus was proving to be a great company, not just to talk to but also to look at. She found herself being drawn to him more and more and she felt little butterflies forming in her stomach every time she remembered how the corners of his lips felt against hers, when she kissed him the previous night. She wondered how it would feel to kiss him for real. They were so close so many times and she knew that sooner or later it was bound to happen.

They talked about everything and nothing, but mainly about their families. Caroline explained to him almost her whole childhood and even how her father left them for Steven, his boyfriend. She was impressed how Klaus had listened to every word she had said and that he hadn't been bored of it, not even for a second. He genuinely was interested in everything she had told him.

"A rose for your girlfriend?" A guy with a basked full of roses asked, after stopping Klaus.

"I… I'm not…" Caroline started, but was cut off by Klaus.

"Yes, of course, give me a dozen of them." Klaus said, before he paid the guy and took the roses from him. "Here you go, love." Klaus smirked at her as he handed her the roses.

"Thank you." Caroline couldn't help herself not to smile as she took the beautiful red roses into her hands.

"You let him think that I was your girlfriend." Caroline rolled her eyes as they started walking again, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling she got by thinking what it would be like, if she really was his girlfriend, even though for some reason that sounded funny, when you mixed it up with Klaus.

"So?" He lifted his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Would that be so wrong?" He challenged.

"Yes… well, no… I don't know." She started stuttering, with her cheeks colored in bright red.

"I don't see anything wrong with that and beside that, I'm starting to believe you would like that, especially after last night." He teased.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Caroline asked, this time she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well… for starters… you kissed me last night." He offered an answer, his lips pulling up into a smile.

"I knew I would regret that." Caroline mumbled, even though she didn't regret it at all, but Mister full-of-himself didn't need to know that.

"Why don't I believe that?" Klaus teased more.

"How should I know why you don't believe it?" She sneered.

"Hm…" Klaus pretended to think. "… maybe it has to do with something that you came into my room in the middle of the night." He taunted, his smirk getting bigger and bigger.

"What? How did you… urgh! You were awake!" Caroline proclaimed as she stopped on her tracks.

"You really didn't think you could sneak up on me, did you?" Klaus laughed.

"Very funny!" She crossed her arms in front of her awkwardly, while being careful not to damage the roses in any way.

"Don't be like that, love." Klaus tilted his head a bit. "Why don't you give us a chance? I know you want to… so what's stopping you?"

Caroline looked at him, while thinking about the answer she would give him. "I am giving you a chance." She admitted.

"Then if that's the case…" Klaus started, while taking a step toward her and closing the distance between them. "… you will allow me to do this." He told her, as he lifted his hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face.

Caroline tried to catch her breath when she realized what he was about to do. She let her hands fall on the sides of her body, while she squeezed the roses she held in her hand a bit tighter. She lifted her gaze to look at his eyes that were intensely burning with passion and desire. She blinked a few times as she saw him move closer and she instinctively closed her eyes in anticipation of their first kiss.

Klaus gently brushed his lips against hers as he slowly slid his hands around her waist, bringing her a bit closer. To have her in his arms like this was the best feeling he had ever had.

Klaus pressed his lips to hers, finally kissing her. Caroline's arms found their way around his neck and then her free hand wandered in his curly hair, tugging at it gently, which made Klaus groan in pleasure and he slid one of his hands in her hair, before he started kissing her with so much passion that made Caroline moan loudly into the kiss. He poured all the want and love he had felt over the years waiting for her, in this one kiss, and before she knew it, she was kissing him back with a passion she didn't know she was even capable of. A loud coughing sound brought them back to reality. They weren't alone and when they looked around to see where the noise had come from, they saw an older woman looking at them disapprovingly.

Klaus ignored the woman, as he smiled and looked down at breathless Caroline who was now staring up at him in pure awe of what she had just experienced. She had never thought that a kiss could feel like this, it shook her to the core. It felt so naturally to be in his arms like this, it was as she had belonged there from the very beginning. Klaus simply left her speechless.

"Now that's more like it." He smiled at her, before giving her another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Don't say anything to them, did you hear me?" Caroline whispered, while pointing a warning finger at him, before they stepped out of the car and started approaching the mansion.

"I won't, love… we talked about it at least twenty times already on our way back here." Klaus chuckled.

Klaus found it adorable that she was so nervous. They had agreed to keep their relationship or attempt of it a secret for the time being, because they didn't want everyone involved and his family and her friends would have been if they only knew – it was just the way they functioned. However, Klaus had a pretty good feeling about their relationship. It would work, it had to work. He just couldn't imagine himself with anyone else than Caroline and he was sure that this fact wouldn't change anytime soon, if ever. Needless to say, he was absolutely thrilled that she was finally giving him a chance.

"Good." She gave him a smile, while looking at him sideways, as they walked up the small amount of stairs that led to the mansion.

Caroline was just about to grab the door handle, when she felt Klaus' hands around her waist. She stopped on her tracks and closed her eyes, just to relish in the feeling of his arms around her. Who knew when it would be the next time that she would be in his arms again. Since they had agreed to not say anything to their friends and family yet. Caroline had to admit that it was an amazing feeling being this close to him. She had resisted her feelings and attraction to him for way too long and now everything seemed to come bubbling up on the surface. Klaus gently pulled her closer to him and started to pepper her neck with soft kisses. Caroline tilted her head to the right in attempt to give him better access, while putting her hands over his. "We should go inside…" Caroline stated the obvious. "Mhmm…." Klaus murmured into her ear, before he turned her around and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. A short moment later they both heard Kol yelling inside of the house, concerning something about earrings, and they sighed at the exact same time. Yep, they were back indeed.

As they entered the house they heard bickering coming from the kitchen and they shared a knowing look.

"Would you forget about the bloody earrings already? You are really getting on my nerves, Bekah!" Kol yelled in the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll call Bonnie and ask her about what really goes on with the two of you." Rebekah giggled.

"Bekah, I warn you, shut up already!" Kol cautioned. His sister really knew how to make him irritated.

"Aw… someone has a crush on Bonnie." The Original blonde mocked her brother.

"That's enough!" Kol roared before he launched himself at her. The Original knew better than to put his hands on a woman in an aggressive way, that had never been acceptable for him, but what was enough was enough. Nevertheless, he could never hurt his sister for real, he just wanted to scare her a bit and get her off his back.

"Ouch! Stop it, Kol!" Rebekah cried out in exaggeration, as she felt him pulling on her hair. It didn't hurt her, but it also didn't hurt to dramatize a bit, it usually helped her to get out of this kind of situations with her brothers. When Kol didn't budge much, she started to kick him hard against his legs. The good part of being the only girl in a family full of men was that you didn't need to hold back while fighting.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked, after he and Caroline stepped into the kitchen and saw Kol pulling Rebekah's hair, while she was kicking against his legs. "You two act like bloody children!" He accused them and both of his siblings were now staring at him with wide eyes.

"You are back!" Rebekah squealed, before she ran to hug Caroline.

"Finally! How was your date? I assume it went fantastic, if you decided only now to flatter us with your presence." Kol smirked.

"Kol, you can't pull Bekah's hair like that. What's wrong with you?" Caroline scolded him.

"She started." Kol simply stated.

"Well, you should know better." Caroline retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me how your date was!" Kol's eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity.

"It's was nice. Right?" Caroline answered, before she turned to Klaus for help.

"Yes, we had a really enjoyable time in New York." Klaus smirked, while looking at her lovingly.

"You two are acting strange." Rebekah observed, as she watched them with scrutinizing eyes.

"We are not!" Caroline quickly replied. "I mean… we are just tired from traveling."

"Okay… Whatever you say." Rebekah giggled. "Come with me, we have a lot of catching up to do." She said, while pulling Caroline's arm and dragging her out of the kitchen.

"We'll talk later, Caroline!" Kol called after the two blondes.

"No, you won't." Klaus simply stated.

"Ah, no need to be jealous, Nik! Caroline and I are just friends." Kol mocked his older brother, while patting him on his back reassuringly.

"I'm not jealous, Kol." Klaus replied, while looking at Kol incredulously.

"I beg to differ." Kol mocked, while lifting his eyebrows at his older brother in challenging manner.

"Whatever." Klaus rolled his eyes, before he left the kitchen and went in the direction of his room.

* * *

Rebekah literally dragged Caroline outside the mansion and onto one of the benches that were placed in the backyard. She wanted for them to have some privacy and that was nearly impossible in a house full of vampires with their sharp hearing abilities.

"Tell me, where did he take you? How did it go? What did you two do? How come you came back just now? Wait! No! Please, don't give me all the gory details! I couldn't handle that. Ew." Rebekah rambled and threw her questions at Caroline, who was looking at her confused and slightly terrified by the investigation of the original sister.

"It was nice, we had fun." Caroline smiled, giving her a subtle answer.

"It was nice? You had fun? Oh, come on Caroline, you can do better than that." Rebekah whined. She wouldn't want to know all the details, but she was curious to learn, if her brother and Caroline took a step further in their relationship. And after all, they were friends now and Rebekah knew, even with lack of her friendship skills, that it was appropriate to ask her friend about how her date had gone. "I won't tell anyone, you know that." She added sincerely.

"I know that." Caroline nodded. "We had gotten to know each other a bit better and I must admit that I like him even more now." She confided, while playing with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous and at this very moment she was nervous and conflicted. She wanted to tell Rebekah everything, but at the same time she wanted to keep it a secret, just as she and Klaus had agreed. It had been her idea after all.

"Aw… I'm really glad to hear that, Care!" Rebekah squealed with joy. "How come you came back today?"

Caroline explained to her that she had wanted to see more of New York while she had had a chance. She told Rebekah everything that they had talked about and done while being on their extended date, except the little detail of their kiss, or better multiple kisses that had occurred after the one that Klaus had given her in Central Park. She felt butterflies forming in her tummy just by thinking about it.

"You are keeping something from me, don't you?" Rebekah asked, while furrowing her eyebrows.

"No… I don't." Caroline felt bad to lie to her friend, but at this moment it was for the best.

"Okay… you'll tell me when you'll feel like it." Rebekah smiled.

Rebekah knew that Caroline was keeping something from her, but she understood her. After all, she was in a similar position with Stefan. She suspected that her brother and Caroline must have kissed at least in their time away, she could see it on their faces and body language – something was different, and her brother was practically glowing with happiness. That was answer enough for her.

* * *

Kol parked Klaus' SUV in front of Bonnie's house. She had called him earlier to let him know that she had made a decision and that she would be moving in with them. Her father had left town for some business and he had taken Bonnie's car, since his was in the workshop for the time being. So, Bonnie had needed a ride and help with the stuff she would take with her. Saying that Kol had been ecstatic about her moving into the mansion would be an understatement.

Kol knocked on the door of the small house. Shortly after, Bonnie opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi!" Bonnie smiled at him and his insides melted a bit. He wasn't familiar with the feeling, since he never cared for any woman before, but something about Bonnie was different and it made his heart swell with this unfamiliar feeling every time the dark haired beauty smiled at him.

"Hello there, beautiful." Kol smirked. "Are you ready for the fun to begin?"

"Almost." Bonnie answered, as she opened the door all the way and started walking down the small hallway and toward her room, leaving Kol standing at the entrance of the house. "I'll need your help." She turned around, the smile never leaving her face and she was completely forgetting that he needed to be invited in, to be able to pass the doorframe of her house.

"Ermm… I am not able to do that, darling." Kol told her, as he awkwardly stood on the front porch of the Bennett house. He didn't expect her to invite him in, even though it would be a nice feeling to know that she trusted him enough to do so.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Bonnie blushed slightly, while rolling her eyes at herself. "Please… come in." She gave him an invitation that he didn't dream of getting.

Kol's face lit up, before he slowly moved his foot over the threshold, somehow expecting that he wouldn't be able to pass it. But he did. He happily followed Bonnie into her room, where she had a pile of suitcases that were stocked in the center of it and one was still opened and placed on her bed, since she was still packing her stuff into it.

He walked toward the bed, when he saw something in the suitcase that caught his eye.

"When will I have the pleasure to see you in that?" He grinned widely, as he took the black sexy lingerie from the suitcase.

"Give me that!" Bonnie snapped, after her eyes widened with embarrassment once she saw what he was holding in his hands and before she ran to Kol, to try to get it out of his hands.

"Oh my… my imagination is running wild at the moment." Kol laughed as he held the black piece high in the air so that there was no way for Bonnie to reach it. "May I say that I'm enjoying my imagination? It's quite vivid."

"You are an ass!" Bonnie tried to keep her face serious and she was succeeding for a while, but soon enough she started laughing as well.

"Come here…" Kol said, after his laugh turned into a smile. He pulled her closer to him, before he leaned down and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. The kiss spiraled into a really passionate one in the matter of a few short moments. Bonnie softly moaned into the kiss, which made Kol instinctively start to move them toward the bed. When the back of her legs touched the edge of it, he slowly and gently laid them both on it, where they continued their heated make out session. Kol pulled his head away from her to look into her eyes, as if he was searching for an answer, whether if she wanted to take things further or not. He didn't want to force her into anything, even though he wanted to make her his - badly. The tightening of his pants were indication enough of that. Bonnie smiled up at him lovingly and his heart melted once again. She wrapped her legs around him and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers once again. The kiss was full of tender sweetness. Their growing emotions they held for each other took over them. The warm feeling of the kiss traveled all the way to their toes, and Bonnie pulled him even closer to her, her hands getting lost in his thick hair. Kol slid his hand on the hem of her shirt and he slowly started to push it up, his hands caressing her bare skin in the process, which sent waves of pleasurable electricity through her body. Her own hands found their way under his shirt and Kol let out a groan of pleasure, while feeling her hands on his skin. Their kissing became more urgent and Bonnie managed to flip them over, so that she was now straddling him. Kol pulled the shirt over her head and was admiring the view of Bonnie, who was now only in her pink bra and her jeans. "You are beautiful, Bonnie." He complimented her, while smiling up at the woman that had obviously bewitched him completely. His hands traveled up at the sides of her torso. She leaned down to give him another kiss, when they suddenly got interrupted by the sound of her phone. "Leave it…" Kol murmured against her lips. "I can't, maybe it's something urgent." Bonnie sighed, before she lifted herself off him and picked up the phone that was on her nightstand.

"Yes?" She answered the phone, slightly breathless after their intense make out session, while she was smiling at Kol, who was still lying on her bed.

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Bonnie said into the phone and Kol sighed. They obviously wouldn't continue what they had started.

"See you soon!" She smiled, before pressing the end call button. "That was Bekah and Care, they were asking when we'd come to the mansion." Bonnie explained to Kol, who was now sitting on the bed.

"Leave it to my sister dearest and my lovely friend to interrupt everything." Kol joked, before he stood up. "I'll carry your things to the car." He told Bonnie, before giving her one more kiss and then left the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon the girls were lounging on the outside sitting area that was in front of the kitchen. They were talking about the past and how they had used to hate Rebekah back then and how they were happy that things had changed for the better between them all. Rebekah confessed that she had envied Caroline and had indeed been after her title as captain of the cheerleading squad.

"So, where are you two going for honeymoon? You never told us." Caroline asked Elena, while sipping the cocktail they had prepared earlier in the kitchen.

"Since you guys picked Bora Bora for our joint vacation, we decided to go to Rome." Elena explained.

"That is absolutely amazing, Elena!" Caroline beamed. "I wished, I could go there one day too." She added.

"Well, Nik offered you that more than once…" Rebekah pointed out. "I'm sure you will go there one day… soon." She added, while grinning at her.

"We'll see." Caroline answered with a smile plastered on her face, before she blushed a bit. Every time someone mentioned Klaus to her, Caroline couldn't help but to smile and she was worried that it was being very obvious that she was falling for him fast.

"How was New York, Care? Did Klaus finally succeed in his oh-so-romantic wooing?" Bonnie giggled.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Elena laughed and it was Bonnie's turn to blush now. "What about you and Kol, huh? Any news there?" She taunted. Elijah and she had seen them kissing and she was curious to hear what Bonnie would answer.

"And we still didn't find those mysterious earrings you've lost." Rebekah snorted.

"Kol and I are just friends." Bonnie lied through her teeth, while playing with the straw she had in her fancy cocktail glass.

"With benefits?" Elena asked, while throwing her head back as she burst out laughing.

"Ewww!" Rebekah theatrically covered her ears. "Don't need to know about that! Those are my brothers! God, I'll have nightmares tonight, I just know it!" She complained.

"Don't ask that kind of questions then!" Bonnie laughed.

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but I need Caroline." Klaus said, after opening the panoramic doors that led to the sitting area.

"Oh, I'm sure you need her…" Elena mumbled quietly.

"I see that our sister-in-law-to-be had too much to drink already?" Klaus asked Rebekah, while lifting his eyebrows in amusement.

"Nope." Rebekah simply replied. "She's just stating the obvious." She added and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Can't find something in the closet." He told her, with a glint in his eyes that made her think that this was not even close to the truth, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Okay. Let's go then." Caroline nodded, before she stood up. "I'll be right back." She told her friends, before she walked into the house with Klaus.

"Have fun in the closet!" The three girls yelled behind them, before they all started giggling.

"It's so obvious that something happened in New York." Elena said after Klaus and Caroline were out of the hearing range.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie smiled, before she started sipping her drink.

"Do you know something about it?" Elena wanted to know, her question directed to Rebekah.

"Nope." Rebekah denied, though she had a pretty good idea, even if Caroline didn't give much away. "I know as much as you do."

* * *

As soon as they had walked into the room and closed the door behind them, Klaus pinned Caroline against the wall and she left out a little gasp in surprise.

"I finally have you all to myself." He said charmingly, while caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Oh, so all that _I need something from the closet_ was just a trick to get me here?" Caroline chuckled, while looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"You could say that." Klaus smiled as he closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. "How else would I get you away from my sister that seems to be glued on you, as well as your friends?" He added, after they broke the kiss.

"Smart thinking." She giggled, before she slowly started to lean forward, wanting to kiss him again. Her eyes flickering from his blue eyes to his full lips.

Klaus smiled lovingly to her. "I thought it was." Then he brought his lips near hers again and he could feel her shivering under his touch. In response he pressed his body to hers, pinning her against the wall completely. His hands ran down her sides in slow movements and Caroline closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. It felt like her body was on fire, wherever his hands had touched her. Everything about Klaus and his presence was taking her breath away. When she reopened her eyes, she saw his gazing back at her and she could clearly see the desire that his eyes held for her.

"Kiss me." She whispered, afraid that someone in the house would hear her. Klaus didn't say a word, there was no need to hear her say it twice. He just smirked, before he answered her plea without a second thought. He savored her mouth again, all the passion that he felt for her rippling onto the surface. Her hands slid up on his back and into his somewhat curly hair, she adored so much. Caroline hitched one of her legs around him, pulling him closer to her in the process, while kissing him back without hesitation. Klaus groaned into the kiss, before his hands found their way under her bottom, lifting her a bit higher on the wall with the movement. The baby vampire moaned a little bit too loudly for a house full of vampires, as she clenched her legs tightly around him, but she didn't really care at that moment. A rush of air went out of her mouth, when Klaus flashed them onto the bed, pinning her into the mattress. She panted heavily while looking at him with hooded eyes, before she attacked his mouth again and pulled him down to her. "Caroline…" Klaus murmured her name between kisses. "Mmm?" Was all she could muster in response. "Are you…" He started, but was cut off by a shy knock on the door. They looked at each other, slowly coming back from their high.

"Yes?" Klaus answered to however was dumb enough to interrupt them.

"Klaus?" They heard Stefan's slightly confused voice coming from the hallway. "Can I come in?"

Caroline glanced at Klaus, her eyes wide in panic. "Go to the bathroom." He whispered near her ear, which made a wave of warmth to travel all the way to her toes. She just nodded in response and flashed herself to the bathroom, after Klaus stood up from the bed, freeing her under his body.

He dragged one hand over his face, before inviting Stefan into the room. "Yes, come in, Stefan." He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Where is Care?" Stefan asked, after he opened the door.

"She is showering." Klaus lied. "What is it that you want?"

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan wanted to know, when he noticed that something was off with Klaus.

"I'm fine." Klaus lifted his eyebrows at him. "Or at least I was until now." He mumbled quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Stefan looked at Klaus, his eyes scrutinizing every move that the Original made. Klaus acted strange and Stefan was worried about if Caroline was okay. "Is Caroline alright?" He furrowed his eyebrows, while looking in the direction of the bathroom with concern on his face.

"Yes, Stefan… Caroline is completely fine." Klaus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Stefan to worry about something all the time. "So, mate, what was it that you wanted?" He was getting impatient.

"I just needed an advice… that's all. But I'll leave since I see that Caroline is busy." Stefan shrugged. "What are you even doing here?" He threw the question.

"It's my room." Klaus stated the obvious.

"It's Caroline's room for the time being." Stefan pointed out.

"I really don't need to explain to you why I'm here, Stefan." Klaus snapped. He was already missing the peace that the apartment in New York had offered them.

"What's going on here?" Kol asked as he peered his head into the room.

"Oh, for god's sake! What do we have here? Some sort of meeting, or what?" Klaus growled.

"What's up with you? And where is Caroline?" Kol asked, while grinning.

"She's showering!" Klaus raised his voice. The house full of his siblings and Caroline's friends was starting to take a tool on him. No privacy at all. It was starting to get on his nerves. All those interruptions, it was unbelievable.

"Why isn't the water running then?" Kol challenged, as his grin became wider and wider.

"Why don't you ask her?" Klaus barked, before he even thought about what he was saying.

"Okay." Kol shrugged, before he directed his steps toward the bathroom.

"Don't you dare to take another step, Kol! I swear, this time, I will dagger you!"

"Someone is snappy…" Kol lifted his hands in the air. "Okay… okay… I'm out of here." He said, before retreating from the room. "And you mate… interrupted something… huge." He patted an utterly confused Stefan on the shoulder.

"What do you… Oh!" Stefan's eyes widen. "Well… in that case, I'll just go with you." He said to Kol.

"_Nothing happened!_" Their heard Caroline's voice coming from the bathroom.

"Of course not, Caroline…" Kol sang out, sardonically, before he and Stefan left the room and Klaus let out a small chuckle. Caroline should really learn how to lie better.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Elijah was returning to his and Elena's room with a blood bag in his hand, which he had gotten for Elena. The hallway was dark and only illuminated with the light that was provided by the moon, which was shining brightly this night. Their room was the closest to the staircase and he was just about to open the door, when he heard barely audible steps that came from the middle of the corridor. Elijah paused all his movements and leaned a little bit backwards in curiosity, to see who was behind it. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Kol, creepily sneaking out of his room. _What in the world is he doing now?_ Elijah thought, while he was waiting to see what his younger sibling would do. _It's probably some sort of moronic prank that he came up with again._ He shook his head, disapprovingly. But Elijah was quite surprised when he saw Kol entering the room Bonnie was accommodated. _Oh!? That is something that Elena will love to hear._ He smirked to himself.

Once again, Elijah wanted to press the door knob of their room, when he heard another door down the hall, being opened. First he thought that Bonnie was already kicking Kol out of her room, but when he turned his head to see who it really was, he saw Stefan. _Hm… what is with this lad?_ He deliberated with himself, his forehead wrinkling, as he observed the younger Salvatore carefully closing the door of his room behind him, whilst making sure to not draw any attention to him. Little did he know that Elijah was watching him, while shaking his head by the foolishness unraveling in front of his eyes. Few moments later, he saw Stefan tiptoeing from his room and entering the room that was across his. Rebekah's room.

Elijah had to roll his eyes at this. They were acting like teenagers, sneaking in and out of rooms. He slowly turned the door knob and froze all his movements, when he heard another door on the far end of the long hallway being opened. _Oh, you have to be kidding me! _Elijah sighed. Then he saw Caroline. She looked around first in obvious attempt to make sure she wouldn't be caught and Elijah made a quick move forward to shelter himself from the moonlight. _Excellent, now even I'm acting like them. _He scolded himself. When Caroline thought that no one was anywhere near, she quickly sneaked into the room that was across hers. _Niklaus?_ Elijah eyes widened. _This is something Elena will be happy to hear._ The oldest Original smirked to himself, before finally, entering his own bedroom.

"Where have you been so long?" Elena asked, while smiling from their bed.

"Oh, you will love to hear this one, dear." Elijah chuckled as he joined her in the bed and gave her the blood bag.

"What happened?" Elena turned her upper body more into his direction.

"The bloody fools… that would be my siblings and your friends… are sneaking in each other rooms." He laughed.

"What do you mean? Who?" Elena's eyes sparkled with curiosity. She knew that this had to be good, if even Elijah looked so amused by it all.

"First I saw Kol sneaking into Bonnie's room." Elijah spoke up and Elena grinned widely. "Then Stefan crept his way into Rebekah's room." He lifted his eyebrows amusingly and Elena put her hand over her mouth in excitement. "And the last, but not least… I saw your friend Caroline sneaking her way into Niklaus' room." He finished with a huge grin on his face, clearly enjoying all of this.

"No way!" Elena gawked at him. "I just knew that something had happened between them in New York." She told him excitedly.

"Apparently you were right." He smiled at her. "But enough about them now. You look ravishing in this nightgown." He complimented her in his seductive voice.

"I am?" Elena acted all innocently. "Well, you bought it." She added.

"Mhm… that I did." Elijah murmured, before he kissed his fiancée with love and passion. Every day that passed, he seemed to love her more and more. He simply couldn't wait for the day that he would marry her and announce to the world that she was only his – always and forever – that saying would apply as much to them as it did to his siblings. And that day was almost there. When he pulled back from her, he covered them both with the duvet over their heads, which made Elena to giggle with joy.

"I love you, Elijah." She told him with such sincerity in her voice, that it made his heart swell with all the love that he felt for her, this amazing girl in his arms.

"I love you more." He replied, before he kissed her once again.

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus lifted himself on his elbows, while he was lying in his bed.

"Shh!" Caroline shushed him, before she closed the door of his room and started tiptoeing toward the bed. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come here, to see if you were awake." She told him quietly, as she was awkwardly standing in front of him.

"Come here." He said, before lifting the duvet and moving over to give her some space in the bed.

Caroline hesitated for a moment, before she slipped underneath the covers, next to him. "How come you aren't sleeping yet?" She asked, while adjusting the pillow behind her back.

"Same reason as you." Klaus chuckled. He wasn't able to get any sleep, while rewinding their little encounter from earlier that day in his mind.

"Klaus?"

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked, turning his body more to her direction.

"Nothing. Forget it!" Caroline waved her hand and looked around the room that was illuminated by moonlight. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked as she picked up the sketchbook that was placed on the nightstand.

"It is... Caroline? Tell me what you wanted to say." Klaus knew something was bothering her, but he didn't know what it was.

"It's nothing really…" She answered, while playing with his sketchbook that she was holding in her hands.

"Caroline." He pressed.

Caroline let out a long breath. "Okay… so, I know that we talked about it and I suggested that we should hide this… whatever we have… but I don't think that it's really necessary. I mean, I wouldn't go and scream on the town's square that we are… dating? Are we dating?" She talked incoherently, a bloom of red coloring her cheeks in the process. "Okay… I'm babbling now." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. _Dating? Really, Caroline?_ _Way to go! _She kicked herself mentally.

Klaus chuckled at her babbling, as she called it and pulled her a little bit closer to him. "That's more than fine with me, Caroline. And I guess we can call it dating." He had never been in a real relationship with anyone before, but he was more than willing to take that step with Caroline.

"Good." Caroline smiled. "I mean, I don't want to hide in a bathroom again… that was foolish. So, if anyone catches us, so be it… they are all suspecting something anyway." She chuckled as she remembered all the interrogation from her friends, before adding. "I also kind of hate lying to Bekah, Bonnie and Elena."

"I agree and I don't want you to hide in bathrooms. I also don't want to hide what we have." He smiled gently.

"Okay… I'm happy that we talked about it, so… maybe I should go now." Caroline said, even though she would have loved to stay with him.

"Stay." Klaus offered and Caroline looked at him, obviously thinking about it. "Just stay here tonight." He tried to convince her more.

"I'd love that." She smiled at him lovingly and Klaus grinned widely, happy that she agreed to stay. "Can I look at this?" She asked, pointing to the sketchbook.

"Why not? Go ahead, love." He allowed, even though he never let anyone to go through his drawings. No one ever did, except his siblings.

Caroline opened the sketchbook slowly and the first thing that she saw was her own face smiling back at her. The drawing was beautiful and she immediately knew from which of his memories it came. It was from their first date, right before they had kissed.

"It's magnificent, Klaus." She said, while she was admiring the drawing.

"You are magnificent." Klaus said, before taking her chin into his hands and turning her head into his direction. His eyes were searching hers and when they met, Caroline felt shivers running down her spine under his intense stare. It was crazy how he made her feel and how everything about him consumed her completely. He leaned closer to her, his forehead resting against hers and Caroline brought her lips to his, moving them slowly against his. She parted her lips slightly, inviting his tongue to find hers. The way that their tongues moved together was so natural and it felt heavenly. This kiss was passionate and intense, but not filled with lust. They were both pouring their genuine feelings into it and it made them connect on a level they never connected with anyone before. After a few moments they broke the kiss, both slightly breathless and Klaus slid his arms around her, just holding her close to him.

Neither of them knew for how long they had been holding each other, in complete silence, just relishing in the feeling that this simple hug brought to them.

Klaus enjoyed holding her in his arms, she brought peace to him and even though that feeling was foreign to him, he loved it nonetheless. Having her in her arms felt like _home_ to him.

Caroline loved the feeling of his strong arms around her, she felt so safe with him. She couldn't remember when the last time she felt so safe and peaceful had been. She wasn't sure why, but the first association that came to her mind was _home_. She felt safe and she felt at home in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Caroline stirred a bit, while lying in bed, slowly waking up, when she suddenly felt something moving underneath her. She blinked a few times in attempt to see what it was. When the baby vamp opened her eyes, she noticed that she was practically lying on Klaus. Her head rested on his chest and one of her arms was hugging his torso. Caroline lifted her head a bit to check if the alpha hybrid was already awake and surely enough, he was. Klaus was lovingly smiling at her, his hair deliciously messy from sleep and Caroline could feel her chest tighten, waves of everything that she felt for this amazing guy washing through her. Had she just thought that Klaus was amazing? Yes… yes, she had and yes, he was amazing. She had tried to deny it to herself for so long, but when he was with her, he was everything that she had ever wanted a guy to be.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He murmured, his voice still adorably hoarse from sleeping.

"Morning." Caroline smiled at him, while she rested her chin on her hand that was now placed on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better." He chuckled, before his hand went to her back, caressing it in slow motions. And it was true – he couldn't remember, the last time he had slept so peacefully.

"Me too." She grinned at him. "Do you have any plans for today?" She asked, since she was hoping to spend more time with him that day.

"Nothing that doesn't involve you." He answered. "You?"

"Nope… nothing that doesn't involve you either." Caroline flashed him a huge smile. "Would you want to go on a walk with me, or something like that?" She asked a bit coyly.

"Of course… or… we could just stay here." Klaus grinned, before he pulled her a bit higher, so that her head was resting in the crook of his neck now and she happily snuggled to him.

"That sounds good too." Caroline smiled. She had never cuddled in bed with anyone before and it was a really nice feeling. She could definitely do that on daily basis.

"_Are you jealous?!_" Yelling came from the hallway and Caroline's eyes went wide. _What now? _She thought, while looking at Klaus, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"_I'm not jealous! What's wrong with you, Bekah? I was just kidding!_" Elena said back, her voice raised, but not as much as Rebekah's.

"_Why would you then come here and make fun of me!?_" Rebekah wanted to know.

"_You are impossible! Elijah saw Stefan sneaking in your room last night and I thought it was funny and adorable. Get some confidence for god's sake!"_ Elena shot back.

"_Thank you, Elena! Why don't you __go to the__ middle of the freaking town and scream about it there?! You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?!_" Rebekah yelled more, before she stomped away, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor.

"_Rebekah! Wait! I'm sorry!_" Elena apologized and Klaus and Caroline could hear that she ran after the blond Original.

"Ermm… Walk?" Caroline looked at Klaus, raising an eyebrow, since apparently they would never get any peace in this house.

"Walk it is." He agreed, while nodding.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had decided to go to town and they were now walking on a small path that led through the town's square. It was a beautiful sunny day, it was warm and the sky was completely cloudless, absolutely perfect for a walk. Caroline felt a bit silly, but the urge to hold his hand was too big to deny it. She carefully found his hand and laced her fingers with his. Klaus looked at her with surprise at first, but an affectionate smile quickly appeared on his face, before he squeezed her hand gently in response. He was happy that she was opening up to him more and more every day. That was all he had wanted in the last five years.

"Elijah asked me, if we would pick up something from the post office for him." Klaus divulged.

"Okay… Let's go and pick it up now." Caroline nodded. She didn't mind at all.

They started to walk into the direction of the post office, when an older woman stopped them. "Caroline?" She asked, unsurely.

"Mrs. Fell, how are you?" Caroline answered politely.

"I'm well, sweetie. And who is this young fella?" Mrs. Fell smiled, her wrinkled eyes curiously roaming over Klaus.

"Niklaus… nice to meet you." Klaus offered her his hand, trying to be polite, while smiling charmingly at the old lady.

"Interesting name you have. Is he your boyfriend, sweetie?" The woman bluntly asked Caroline.

"Um…" Caroline didn't know what to answer, she wanted to say yes, but wasn't sure what Klaus would think about it. Then she remembered that they had talked about dating the night before. "Yes, he is." She smiled awkwardly and Klaus gave her a reassuring hand squeeze. He was thrilled that she had answered with yes.

"He's a keeper." Mrs. Fell winked an eye at Caroline. "I won't hold you up any longer. You kids have fun. See you around Caroline and Niklaus."

"See you around, Mrs. Fell." Caroline smiled kindly, before she and Klaus continued on their way toward the post office.

"Sooo… I'm a keeper?" Klaus smirked as he took his hand out of hers and Caroline felt a bit disappointed by that. But the disappointment was gone the very next moment, when he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, while they walked.

"I guess you are." She giggled and he leaned down to give her a quick peck on her temple.

When they reached the post office, Caroline told Klaus that she would wait for him outside, he wasn't too happy about it, but it had been long since anything went wrong in Mystic Falls, so he figured she should be safe for a few short minutes.

Caroline was happily admiring her surroundings, when she heard her name being called behind her. "Caroline?" And when she turned around she saw Tyler standing there. _Oh, great!_

"What do you want? Came to insult me more?" Caroline spat out, angrily.

"I want to apologize." Tyler took a step closer, but he was keeping his distance. "I was way out of line the other day." He admitted, while his head hung low.

"Yes, you were!" She said, her arms crossed in defensive attitude in front of her chest.

"Care, I am really sorry." He apologized more and she could hear sincerity in his voice.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked, when he walked out of the post office with a small package in his hand.

"Nothing. Tyler just wanted to apologize." Caroline told him the truth, but she noticed her mistake the moment the words were out of her mouth. Klaus didn't know about the incident and she was a little bit worried about how he would react.

"Apologize for what?!" Klaus wanted to know, but his anger wasn't aimed on Caroline, he was looking at Tyler with a deadly glare.

"Klaus?" Caroline tried to calm him, while stepping next to him and putting her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. When he didn't budge much, she placed her hand around his and she felt him relaxing a bit.

"What's that Care, are you really dating this monster?!" Tyler couldn't help himself, he was shocked and disappointed. He knew that something was going on between the two of them, but seeing it with his own eyes was something else entirely.

"He is not a monster, Tyler!" Caroline snapped. She was done with people calling Klaus that. "Now, please go away."

"Caroline… why would he need to apologize to you? What did he do?" Klaus asked gentler this time, since his question was solely directed to Caroline.

"It was nothing important, Klaus… I promise." She smiled reassuringly at him, trying to calm him down.

"You?!" They heard a familiar growling voice coming from behind their backs, which made Klaus and Caroline turn around to see if they had heard right. "You really don't get it, do you?" Kol snapped, his hands twitching with anger, which was targeted toward Tyler.

"I just wanted to apologize." Tyler said calmly, while lifting his hands in surrendering gesture.

"Can someone fill me in? What in the world is going on here?!" Klaus asked again, while looking at Kol.

"The little bastard offended Caroline and called her bad, bad words, which I won't repeat for obvious reasons." Kol snarled, his eyes focused on Tyler, who was standing rather uncomfortable in safe distance.

"Okay… Stop it now!" Caroline yelled. They would kill each other, if she wasn't going to stop this now. "Kol, please calm down, okay?" She added friendlier.

"Look, I apologized… Elena invited me to the wedding and I thought we have to sort things out before the event, that's all." Tyler explained.

"You apologized? He apologized." Kol laughed humorlessly. "I told you to run into the other direction if you saw Caroline, didn't I?"

"Caroline… tell me what happened?" Klaus asked. "I will decapitate him, if you won't." He added, but Caroline knew, that he wouldn't do that. _Right?_

"I'll tell you everything when we get home, okay?" She looked him into the eyes and Klaus nodded. If she wished that, then so would it be. He wouldn't allow losing Caroline over something like this and besides, he could still find the mutt anytime he wished so.

"Kol, let's go home." Klaus told his younger brother, who looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"But Nik… I'm itching to kill something." Kol whined. He would have loved to at least beat the shit out of the guy who had accused Caroline of doing horrible things. He knew that Klaus wouldn't let him live another second, if he only knew about it.

"Kol…" Caroline warned.

"We can still find him later, if needed." Klaus said, while staring at Tyler, the promise that he would find him if needed, written all over his face.

"You two are no fun!" Kol complained. "And you stay away from Caroline!" He pointed a finger at Tyler.

"Let's go…" Caroline said, while looking at Klaus and sliding her hand around his waist. She didn't care at all that Tyler looked at them with disgust.

"So, I see you two are now finally openly dating and you Care won't be hiding in bathrooms anymore?" Kol chuckled, when he saw Caroline's arm around his brother, after they were out of Tyler's hearing reach.

"Shut up, Kol!" Klaus and Caroline said and rolled their eyes in unison.

"Like I said… _charming_ couple. " Kol laughed.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Stefan asked, his face colored with worry.

"I don't know… but judging by Kol's words, Tyler must have said something to offend Caroline." Rebekah shrugged, as they sat on the bench across the street of the post office.

"I never liked that guy." Stefan confessed.

"Yeah, me neither." Rebekah agreed. "Did you see Nik and Care, though? They are so dating now! Oh my god! That's amazing. I'm so happy, Stefan!" She babbled, happily and Stefan had to chuckle.

"Why are you so happy about it?" He wanted to know.

"Look at them!" Rebekah pointed into the direction where Kol, Klaus and Caroline were still visible, as they walked down the street. "They are perfect together." She sighed as she admired them. "And Nik, really deserves this… he deserves to be happy, Stefan. So does, Caroline." She added, sincerely.

"Are you sure Klaus won't go all…" Stefan paused. "… well, all Klaus on her?" He wanted for Caroline to be happy, heck he even wanted for Klaus to be happy, but he still didn't trust him completely. He knew that Klaus had a bad temper. Therefore he was worried for Caroline.

"Stefan, listen to me… I know Nik better than anyone and I'm positive that he would never hurt Caroline, in any way." She told him, after she turned on the bench so that she was completely facing him now. "I admire that you are trying to be a good and loyal friend to Caroline, but you are forgetting that I'm her friend now as well and I would never want anything bad happen to her." She said, sincerity clearly evident in her voice and Stefan smiled at her. "Will they fight? Yes, for sure. They are both stubborn as hell, but they will also sort things out afterwards. Trust me."

"Okay, okay… I believe you." Stefan nodded, before he put his arm around her, bringing her closer. "Now, enough talking about those two, what do you want to do on this lovely day?" He grinned.

"Emm… don't laugh, okay?" She warned.

"I will try not to laugh." Stefan promised to try, but he couldn't help to hide the small chuckle that left his lips.

"I saw some swings earlier, when we went through the park… I really want to go swinging." She blushed, she knew it must had sounded stupid and childish.

"You want to go swinging?" Stefan could barely refrain from laughing.

"Yes! And I said don't laugh at me!" She pretended to be offended, while she poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm not laughing!" Stefan tried to defend himself.

"You want to!" She tried to be serious, but she failed miserably as she burst out laughing and Stefan quickly joined her.

"Let's go swinging, Bekah." He smiled affectionately at her, after he stood up from the bench and offering her an arm in gentlemanly style. Rebekah grinned at him happily, before she looped her hand through his and they headed in the direction of the park. "You want an ice cream too?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"Would you stop making fun of me!" Rebekah laughed.

"I'm serious!" Stefan stopped to look at her and the blond Original glanced at him, observing his face, while trying to figure, if he was making fun of her or not.

"Okay… I would love to have an ice cream." She smiled at him, when she concluded that he meant it. Then she lifted herself on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss, before she dragged him across the town's square in the direction of the confectionery that had the best ice creams in town.

* * *

When Kol, Klaus and Caroline had arrived at home, Klaus took Caroline directly to her room, where he started to ask questions about what had happened with Tyler. Caroline explained everything that had happened the day when she and Kol had run into him and she could swear that his face went from pale to bright red in the matter of seconds. For a moment, she thought he would throw a tantrum or would want to go after Tyler, but after he had taken a few deep breaths, he eventually calmed down a bit. He asked her to always tell him about things like that and she wanted him to promise that he wouldn't go and kill Tyler because of the incident. What Tyler had done wasn't right, but Kol had taught him a lesson and Caroline was sure he wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

After they both calmed down completely, Klaus had offered her a lesson in drawing and painting, that he had promised her back on their date in New York. Caroline gladly accepted the offer and they left the room and went into Klaus' study, which was designed to be half study, half art studio.

Klaus told Caroline to sit down on the wooden stool, while he prepared all the tools that they would need for their first lesson. When everything was set, he positioned himself behind her as he let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"So, what would you like to draw, love?" Klaus asked, he was radiating happiness, because she wanted him to teach her.

"I don't know… what do you suggest?" She asked, unsurely.

"We could start with the basics, like fruit or something else." He suggested.

"I want to draw you." She beamed at him.

"Now, now… let's not get ahead of ourselves and besides, you want to draw something pretty and beautiful, right?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at her and was confused when he saw her looking at him disapprovingly.

"Why would you say that?" Caroline frowned.

"I wasn't suggesting that you can't draw a portrait, Caroline. I'm sure you are more than capable of that." Klaus told her truthfully. He genuinely believed that with a little bit of help, she would be good at it. He just thought that she would want to start with something easier first.

"No, not that! You implied that you weren't pretty or beautiful." Caroline explained with a little scowl on her face and Klaus was even more confused now. "You are, you know." She smiled brightly.

"I am what?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"You are beautiful." She grinned at him and Klaus had to chuckle at that, he had been called a lot of things, but beautiful was not one of them.

"And the word beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you, Caroline." He said, his face being more serious now.

"Come here." Caroline smiled, before she grabbed him for his Henley and brought him down so that she could reach his lips and then she kissed him ardently. _I think I'm falling in love with you._ Were the words that echoed in her head, but she didn't dare to speak them out loud.

After that, they agreed that she should start with drawing a simple apple. Caroline's first attempt was rather unsuccessful, but the second one was much better. Klaus let her draw on her own, while giving her instructions and his suggestions. He only stepped in every now and then, to guide her hand with his, when she struggled with a certain line or shading.

After they finished her drawing of an apple, Caroline wanted to do something with colors. She loved the black and white drawings, but in her nature was that she adored bright and colorful things.

They started painting together a field of wild flowers, that was in various colors and shapes, on a huge canvas that Klaus had picked for them to use. Caroline loved how the painting was coming out, as they mixed together their ideas in one big masterpiece. She already knew that this painting would be for keeping, if not for anything else, then for the reason that they made it together from the scratch.

"Paint another flower here, in yellow." Klaus advised, while pointing on a spot on the left corner of their painting.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Caroline joked, while giggling, before she happily obeyed and painted a yellow flower where he wanted it to be. "You make one there…" She pointed on the right center of the picture, as she wrinkled her forehead while thinking about the color she wanted to suggest. "… in pink." She grinned at him.

"I won't make pink flowers, those are yours as we agreed." Klaus chuckled.

"Aw… someone is too manly to paint pink flowers." She mockingly pouted.

"Caroline…" He warned.

"Okay… okay. Let me do it, then." Caroline gave in, before she picked the brush that they used for the pink color and paint a little pink flower, where she wanted it to be. "There…" She observed the painting with a satisfied look on her face.

"I like it. We did a great job together." Klaus smiled.

"Hm… something is missing…" She pretended to think about it hard, while looking at the painting and Klaus joined her, tilting his head a bit, trying to figure out what it was that she was thinking of being missing. "Oh, I know what it is…" She giggled, before she turned toward him and made a quick pink line over his nose.

"What the…" Klaus looked at her shocked at first, but he started to laugh after a moment. "Oh, so that's how you want to play?" He smirked, before he picked the brush that they had for red color and made a line over her check and Caroline let out a scream that was mixed with joyful laughter.

"Just wait… just wait!" She laughed, while picking the yellow brush and trying to paint his face again, but he was too fast for her as he moved away and she couldn't reach him.

They were chasing each other for a while around the study, but they soon called a truce, since they were both covered in various colors that they had used for the painting.

After they cleaned and sorted their painting gadgets, they walked out of the study, still grinning happily when they almost bumped into Elijah. He stared at them, a big question mark almost visible on his forehead, his eyes flickered from Klaus to Caroline and back, while the pair in question stared back at him in silence, waiting to see what the older Original would say.

"I won't even ask." Elijah said, calmly, before he walked away, shaking his head disapprovingly in the process, which made Klaus and Caroline start laughing out loud.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah were sitting on the swings, while eating their ice creams. When they finished them, Stefan stood up and walked behind Rebekah and started to push her a bit, so that she was swinging higher and faster now. Rebekah giggled with joy, feeling happy and alive. It was amazing how those little trivial human things were so important to her.

"Elena and Elijah know about our relationship." She spoke up.

"How come?" Stefan asked, while smiling and still pushing her.

"Elijah saw you last night, when you sneaked into my room." Rebekah giggled. She could only imagine how her brother had been observing Stefan sneaking into her room in the middle of the night.

"Oh… well, does that bother you?" Stefan questioned, carefully. He wouldn't mind at all, if everyone knew about them and their relationship, he still couldn't understand why Rebekah had wanted to keep it a secret.

"I don't know… not really. I'm just worried. If this won't work out, they will all make fun of me again, about how I failed once again." She admitted, sadly.

"Hey…" Stefan said, as he stopped pushing her and walked in front of her, before he crouched down so that he was on the same eyelevel with her. "Why would you say that? If you ask me, we will work together just fine. We are working. Wouldn't you say?"

Rebekah looked at him, thinking about what he had said. "Yes, we are… now. What if you get bored of me?" She voiced her fears.

"That won't happen. How could I get bored of you? You are an amazing woman, Bekah and…" He paused for a moment, deliberating if he should just go with his gut and say it. "… and I'm pretty sure that I love you." He finally confessed and Rebekah's eyes sparkled with happiness, they were mixed with joyful tears.

"You do?" She asked, her face lighting up in delight.

"I do. I love you, Rebekah Mikaelson and I have never loved anyone as much I love you." Stefan smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too." She confessed, before she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss that was filled with all the love she felt for him.

* * *

"Klaus?" Elena called, when she stepped out of her room and saw him walking down the hallway. Klaus turned around to look at her, while raising his eyebrows in question, not really bothering to say anything. "Do you know where Caroline is? I thought we could have a family night, all of us together."

"She's in the room. I'm headed there now and I'll let her know that you are looking for her." He smirked, before he resumed on his way.

"Well, isn't he friendly…" Elena mumbled to herself, after Klaus was gone. She then slowly walked to Kol's room and knocked on the door.

"_Go away!_" Kol yelled from inside.

"Kol? It's me, Elena." She made herself known, while awkwardly standing in front of his room.

"_What do you want?! I'm trying to sleep and everyone in this house is making it impossible!_" He complained from inside.

"Look who's talking…" Elena muttered.

"_I heard that!_" Kol yelled more and Elena squeezed her eyes shut. _Damn it!_

"Can you at least tell me where Bonnie is?" She asked.

The door flung open and a sleepy and irritated Kol appeared in front of her. "Bonnie went to the town… what do you want, Elena?"

"I thought that we could have a family evening, all of us together." Elena told him.

"What kind of family evening? I need details, woman!" Kol wanted to know more, while he was rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fingers.

"I was thinking about… karaoke night!" Elena beamed at him, excitedly.

"A what?" Kol furrowed his eyebrows.

"Karaoke night! You know, where you sing songs and so on. Don't tell me you don't know what that is, Kol." She said, slightly annoyed, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes, I know what that is." Kol said, before huge malicious grin appeared on his face. "I'm in, but… only if Elijah will sing too."

"Yes, we will make him sing, for sure." Elena chuckled.

"Excellent. Then count me in." He laughed.

"Great! Okay… so now I have to convince Care, Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah." Elena told him, while trying to find out where she could find Stefan and Rebekah.

"I'll talk with Caroline and Klaus and you go and find Stefan and Bekah." Kol offered his help.

"Deal." Elena smiled at him, before she headed downstairs.

* * *

In the evening they all gathered in the living room for their family night, Elena had organized. Rebekah, Kol, Elena and Caroline were bickering in the center of the room about the rules about how they would choose the songs one would have to sing. Klaus was sitting in his favorite armchair, while casually sipping his drink and amusedly observing the bickering in front of him. Elijah, Stefan and Bonnie were sitting on the sofa, as they talked about something that involved her ancestors.

"Urgh… I give up! You three come up with something." Caroline puffed, before she walked toward Klaus and sat on his lap. Everyone in the room gawked at the two of them and Caroline remembered that they had openly showed their relationship only to Kol so far. _Well, that's awkward._ She thought.

"Well, isn't this a lovely view." Kol smiled at the two of them.

"It sure is." Rebekah grinned, while winking an eye at the couple.

Klaus sighed, before he looked around the room and placed one of his arms around Caroline's waist. "Okay, would you idiots stop gawking at us like we are some kind of ZOO animals?"

"Oh, animals you are, I'm sure." Kol laughed.

"Shut up, Kol." Rebekah slapped her brother over his arm. "So, where were we?" Her question aimed to Elena and Kol.

"Klaus? Can I have a word with you?" Stefan asked, after he leaned closer to Klaus and Caroline.

"Sure, mate." Klaus answered, while still holding Caroline in his arms.

"In private." Stefan hinted.

"Okay." Klaus sighed loudly. I'll be right back, love." He smiled at her and she only nodded in return, before he gave her a quick kiss, not at all fazed by his curious family.

"What is it now, Stefan?" Klaus asked, when they arrived in the kitchen.

"I just want you to promise me, that you will not hurt Caroline." Stefan told him seriously.

"Now, why would I do that?" Klaus asked, somewhat irritated.

"I know you won't hurt her physically, I'm saying don't hurt her feelings. She's been screwed over enough times before." Stefan explained.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I would never do that." Klaus told him.

"I will keep my eyes on you." Stefan pointed a finger at him as a warning.

"I will say the same for you, mate. Don't you dare to hurt Bekah. She made a handful of poor decisions with men in her long life, you'll better not be another one." Klaus cautioned, playing his role as an older brother.

"I wouldn't do that and you know it." Stefan admitted.

"And I would never hurt Caroline in any way… I thought that was quite obvious." Klaus shot back.

"Fair enough." Stefan nodded. "Let's say I believe you."

"Anything else on your worried mind?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"No. That would be all." Stefan replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Rebekah asked, while she confusedly watched the two of them.

"Your boyfriend is giving me a lesson about not hurting Caroline." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Stefan! I told you that they would be fine. Now stop worrying and come with me. We decided how we will choose the songs." She grinned at both of them.

"I won't be singing." Klaus simply stated.

"Oh, yes you will!" She commanded.

"No. I won't."

"No problem, Nik… I'll just let Caroline convince you." Rebekah chuckled, but Klaus just waved his hand dismissively, before he left for the living room.

"I won't sing either, Bekah." Stefan told her.

"You will." She shrugged, not letting any space for discussion and Stefan just shook his head.

* * *

Couple of hours, three fights about the rules and a few drinks later, Elena finally decided that it was time for them to start with the karaoke part of the night.

"So, we've decided to have rules like this. Everyone of us will write a few songs on those little papers and then we will fold them and throw them into this bowl." Elena explained. "Then when it will be your turn, you will draw a lot and the song that is written on the paper is the song that you will have to sing." She beamed at the group in front of her. The girls and Kol were looking at her excitedly, while Klaus, Elijah and Stefan were looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I won't sing, dear." Elijah said.

"Of course you will!" Elena smiled at him, not even bothering to convince him and Elijah just let out a long breath. This night would be long indeed and he would need a few more drinks to survive it.

They all started to pick songs from the list of the songs they had karaoke cover of and wrote them on the little papers. Klaus and Caroline were chuckling, while writing them together. Bonnie and Kol were murmuring something in the corner of the room. Elena wrote songs for both her and Elijah, while Stefan and Rebekah were quietly writing their pick of songs on the sofa.

"So, who will be first?" Elena asked, while looking around the room. "Oh, come on, don't be shy now." She said, when no one volunteered.

"I'll go first! Since you all are a bunch of cowards." Kol smirked, who was already boozed up in a quite good measure.

"Here you go." Elena lifted the bowl to him and let him pick a paper. "What did you get?"

"Oh, so very suiting for me." Kol beamed, when he read the song that he got. "Everybody loves me. And don't we all know that they do."

"Okay. Let me set you up the song." Elena said, before she prepared everything for Kol and gave him a microphone.

The song started playing and Kol started to move in the rhythm of it, which made everyone to start laughing out loud. Kol laughed with them while he swayed his hips happily.

_Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me…_

Kol was moving his hips from left to right, while pointing at Bonnie, who put shyly one of the cushions over her head, trying to hide behind it.

_World wide from… eh na na na na…_

Kol couldn't follow the lyrics anymore so he started humming the lyrics in his own way, until the song reached the chorus, which he knew how to sing.

_Oh my!_

Kol yelled on the top of his lungs and Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She hid her face in Klaus' chest while laughing hard and he put his arm around her, holding her close to him, while throwing his own head backwards, laughing as well.

_Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die…_

Kol threw himself on the floor, acting as if he was dying, but soon he flashed himself back on his legs.

_All I know is everybody loves me!_

He yelled a bit too loudly and Stefan covered his ears with his hands, while Rebekah was laughing hysterically and holding her head in her hands, not being able to take it anymore.

_Get down,  
Swaying to my own sound…_

Kol turned his back to them, while swaying his butt seductively.

"He's acting like a clown." Elijah mumbled to Elena, who just grinned beside him, holding his hand.

_Flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Bonnie loves me…_

He winked at the witch he liked so much. She was blushing deeply now and everyone in the room started cheering and clapping to his performance, as Kol bowed to them charmingly.

"Well, this was… something." Elena was still trying to catch her breath, while she was still laughing. "Okay, who's next?" She asked and once again no one wanted to volunteer. "No one? Okay, then I'll pick one…" She looked around the room, her eyes stopping at Bonnie. "Bonnie! Come!" Elena called her friend and Kol stood up and started clapping his hands excitedly.

"Woohoo! Goooo Bonnie!" Kol yelled.

Bonnie smiled at him, before she took a paper from the bowl and then told them that her song was 'Boy Like You'.

"That's not bad." She grinned, before the song started playing and she started to sing.

_What do I do with a boy like you?  
L-like you  
What do I do with you? (Oh…)  
What do I do?  
With a boy like you?_

Bonnie sang with that beautiful voice of hers, while smiling and Kol started to add his own lines to it. "Oh, I have a few ideas about what you could do with me!" He shouted over the music and that made everyone to laugh. Then the music part started and Kol hopped on their little fake stage and started to dance around her, wiggling his ass like crazy.

_I know you know  
I'm wrapped around your finger…_

"Oh, yes you are!" Kol added, while eagerly nodding his head and Bonnie just shook hers.

_You're so  
You're so  
Beautiful and dangerous…_

"That I am!" He theatrically pretended to fix his shirt.

_Hot and cold_

"Just hot!" Kol grinned and a roar of laughter went around the room as everyone burst out giggling and laughing over him.

_Don't you see the light, boy…_

"I see Bonnie!" He answered the lyrics, Bonnie sang.

_I could blow your mind, boy…_

"Oh, you are already doing that!" He winked at her and Bonnie blushed.

_Let me be your new toy…_

"Never a toy… never a toy, much more." He disagreed.

They went on like that until the song ended, Bonnie sang, while Kol was giving her his answers. When the song ended, Bonnie called him crazy, while they got huge applause from everyone in the room.

The next in line was Elijah, who needed quite some persuasion to come standing in front of the whole family, but Elena succeeded eventually. He pulled a little piece of paper out of the bowl and handed it to Elena, who started laughing when she read what he would have to sing. She gave him a microphone and he fixed his suit a bit, ironing it with his hands, before the music started playing. When they heard the song, everyone started to laugh again, because the pick just couldn't be worse for the noble Elijah.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump In..._

Elijah concentrated on the lyrics on the screen, with serious face and when he was done with the first part, he glanced around the room. "What is this abomination of music?"

Rebekah couldn't take it anymore, so she left the room, as the song moved on and Stefan followed her a few moments later.

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

"Fantastic? Which moron came up with this song?" Elijah asked, while he let the lyrics go by.

_…you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation… _

Elijah read the lyrics without any rhythm at all and Klaus burst out laughing. "I swear if this won't kill me tonight…" He shook his head. "…this is even deadlier than the white oak stake." He laughed and Caroline joined him.

"Niklaus, would you like to do the honor?" Elijah asked, while blinking at his brother and offering him the microphone.

"I couldn't deprive you from this _breathtaking_ song, brother." Klaus chuckled and Caroline was laughing so hard now, that she actually started to hiccup from laughter.

"Sing Barbie, sing!" Kol yelled from the sofa and Bonnie tugged on his shirt, trying to make him stop, but she was giggling so much that she wasn't able to form any words at all.

Elena stood up and walked to Elijah to help him out and they both held the microphone with their hands while singing together.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh-u  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh-u_

Elena sang the backing vocals, while Elijah read the main lyrics. The song soon came to an end and everyone stood up and clapped their hands at the newlyweds-to-be.

"That was the worst song that I have ever heard in my thousand years." Elijah complained, revulsion clearly visible on his face. "Who picked the damn thing?"

"That would be me…" Elena lifted her hand shyly, while bating her eyelashes at her fiancé.

"In that case, we will have to teach you a thing or two in music department, darling." Elijah told her, while chuckling lightly.

"I just thought it would be funny, if Caroline or Bekah would get it, you know. Since Damon used to call them Vampire Barbie and Barbie Klaus." Elena shrugged.

"It was just my luck to get it, then." Elijah smiled at her, while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay. I think we all need a little time out after the brilliant performance of my gifted brother." Kol said, before he took more drinks from the bar and starting to pour them into glasses for everyone.

"What song do you think you will get?" Caroline asked Klaus, while taking two of the glasses with amber liquid from Kol.

"I won't sing, Caroline." He replied, as she handed him one of the glasses.

"Of course you will… we all have to sing." Caroline pouted. "Look, if Elijah could sing that Barbie song, I'm sure you could sing one song as well, it really can't get any worse than that." She let out a little chuckle. "Please?" She looked at him with her best attempt of puppy eyes.

"And what will I get in return, _if_ I decide to agree with this?" Klaus smirked at her, teasing her a bit.

"Ermm…" Caroline put a finger over her lips, pretending to think really hard, before she motioned with her finger for him to step closer. The blond vampire felt a lot braver after a few drinks that she had throughout the evening and when he closed the distance between them, she whispered in his ear. "You can sleep in your bed tonight and with that I mean _your_ bed."

When Caroline took a step back she saw Klaus' eyes searching hers and when they met a wave of electricity shot through her body under the intense, scorching gaze of his.

"Well… in that case…" Klaus smirked but didn't finish the sentence. They both knew that he had just agreed to sing.

"Let's continue the comedy karaoke please." Rebekah said as she and Stefan came back into the room.

"No problem." Elena replied. "You are next!" She grinned widely at her sister-in-law to be.

"Seriously?" Rebekah pouted, but she didn't really mind that much.

She headed toward Elena, put her hand in the bowl and started to move it in circles for a while, before she finally picked one of the many papers and unfolded it. "I will survive?" Rebekah looked at Elena and then at the rest of their little group.

"Oh, you will love that one." Stefan laughed.

"But I don't know it at all…" She frowned. "And that's all your fault, Nik!"

"What did I do now?" Klaus asked his sister, while hugging Caroline from behind with his arms around her torso.

"You put me in a bloody coffin for ninety years!" She yelled, angrily at her brother.

"Stop dramatizing and sing, Bekah. If Elijah could sing that awful song that he surely didn't know about, then you can too." Klaus rolled his eyes. He loved Rebekah, but sometimes she was a true drama queen.

"It's not that hard, it's an easy song and you'll have lyrics on the screen, Bekah." Caroline interfered.

"Great! Just great! Now you are siding with him!" Rebekah threw her hands in the air, desperately.

"Bekah! I'm not siding with anyone." Caroline chuckled. She knew that Rebekah was overreacting and it was probably, because the Original had a little bit too much to drink, just as she had. Not to mention Stefan who was already swaying a bit in the corner of the room, while talking with Bonnie. She would have to keep an eye on him, just to make sure that he wouldn't go all rippah on someone, Caroline made a mental note.

"Bekah, you will do just fine… I know you will." Elena smiled at her kindly, trying to reassure her.

"Oooh my! Looks so good I might die… all I know is everybody looooveeeees me!" Kol started singing all of the sudden, with a more than half empty bottle of gin in his hand, while swaying his hips to the music that was obviously only in his head and he was completely oblivious of the drama that was evolving around his sister.

Everyone turned to look at him and Bonnie started to laugh. "Okay, Kol… I think you had enough for now." She said, while taking the bottle out of his hand.

"Bonnie… Bonnie, Bon, Bon, Bonnie…." Kol mumbled her name. "You are so pretty, Bonnie. No! Wait…" He waved his finger around in the air in disagreement. "…no, you are not pretty, you are beautiful… breathtaking!" He started to talk louder and louder.

"Okay, come with me." Bonnie said, while grabbing him by his arm and guiding him out of the room. He surely needed some off time to sober.

"So… now that happy Kol is gone. Bekah go and sing." Elena smiled warmly, while encouraging Rebekah. The blonde Original nodded, before she grabbed a full glass of scotch and emptied it at once, before she took the microphone from Elena's hand.

The music started and she swayed a bit, waiting for the lyrics to show up on the screen.

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified_

Rebekah snorted. "Ha, I'm never afraid." She chuckled, a bit drunkenly, missing a few lines in the process.

_And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

"Now, that's true…" She giggled, while trying to keep up with the lyrics. After a while she got used to them and she was really getting into the song. Stefan admired her from the armchair, but then he decided to join her and help her. He stood up and grabbed the extra microphone that was on the coffee table and then they started to sing together.

_Go on now go…_

Rebekah put her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away from her.

_Walk out the door…_

He pretended to be offended and she started giggling.

_Just turn around now…_

Stefan took her hand and spun her around.

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore…_

Rebekah made a small circle pretending to walk away from him, while waving her hand in dismiss.

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye__  
__Did you think I'd crumble?__  
__Did you think I'd lay down and die?__  
__Oh no, not I…_

They sang together on the top of their lungs, completely oblivious of their friends and family who were enjoying the show and laughing at their adorable performance.

_I will survive__  
__Oh, as long as I know how to love__  
__I know I'll stay alive__  
__I've got all my life to live__  
__I've got all my love to give…_

Stefan took her in his arms and now they were dancing together, adorably drunk.

_And I'll survive__  
__I will survive__  
__I will survive..._

The song ended and Stefan bent her backwards and then pulled her back up, so that their chests were touching, before he kissed her devotedly and everyone in the room started whistling, clapping their hands and screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After Stefan's and Rebekah's adorable performance, they all wanted Elena to be next in the row to grab that microphone, since she had called them out one by one so eagerly. Elena didn't make any problems, as she dove her hand into the fancy bowl and fished for one of the many folded papers. When she took it out, she started grinning as she read the title of the song she would have to sing. "Lady Marmalade." She giggled.

Caroline took care of the karaoke settings, before she went back to Klaus, sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. The Original hybrid couldn't help himself, he just needed to touch her all the time.

The music started and Elena began to snap her fingers at the rhythm of it.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey 'Lijah, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh _

Elena started to sing, while she was dancing around the room, before she picked one piece of the fireplace tool set, pretending for it to be whip.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Elena sang rather seductively as she walked toward Elijah, who sat on one of the armchairs. She turned around, as she swayed her hips in front of his nose and everybody started to whistle and encourage her. Elijah had a huge smirk plastered on his face as he watched his _fiancée dancing for him._

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

She turned around to face him, as she put her fake whip on his shoulder and one of her legs on the armchair's armrest. Elijah brought his hands on her hips, while he watched her rather hungrily. She was something else, his Elena. That was for sure.

"Oh, bloody hell, would you get a room?!" Kol whined, with a displeased look on his face, after he and Bonnie came back into the living room.

"Ah, Kol… don't be jealous, because Bonnie didn't dance like that for you." Caroline giggled, while Elena and Elijah had their own little show and were completely oblivious to the others in the room.

"Care!" Bonnie squealed, a bit embarrassed by her friend's bluntness.

"Oh, it's not as if no one would know that you two have something going on." Caroline laughed, a bit drunkenly, as she tried to pick another glass of amber liquid that was in front of her on the coffee table.

"Love… I think you had a bit too much already." Klaus chuckled.

"I did not!" Caroline pouted.

"Oh, yes you did." Klaus smiled at her, before he pulled her closer to him, not letting her get the drink and she happily snuggled to him.

"Bonnie, don't be shy." Kol smirked at his beautiful witch, as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

"I'm not shy…" Bonnie replied, while smiling at him a bit coyly.

"Then come here." He flashed her the biggest grin.

"Stop it, Kol." Bonnie giggled.

"Come here and I'll stop." Kol challenged.

"No…" Bonnie said.

"Okay then… " Kol sighed, before he stood up and flashed himself in front of her. Bonnie looked at him in surprise as he put his hands around her hips, before lifting her over his shoulder, making her scream in shock. Then he slowly carried her back to the armchair and sat down while cradling her in his lap. "There… much better." Kol grinned.

"You are crazy!" Bonnie laughed, while looking at him.

"And that's why you like me." He simply answered and Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Look at those two." Caroline pointed at Stefan and Rebekah, who were dancing in the corner of the room, completely in their own world.

"Now, those two had definitely too much to drink. Especially Stefan." Klaus chuckled, as they observed Stefan, who effortlessly wiggled his behind to the music, making Rebekah cry from laughter in the process.

"Aw… they are cute." Bonnie said, while smiling.

"We can be cute like that, too." Kol said. "Would you like to dance, Miss Bennett?" He asked.

"No…" Bonnie answered quickly, but when she saw the disappointment on his face, she corrected herself. "Not now. Later, okay?"

"Okay." Kol smiled at her, before bringing her closer to him.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment, before she decided to put her arm around his neck and snuggled even closer to him. Kol looked at her, pleasantly surprised, that she didn't mind for others to see that there was indeed something going on between them. Kol was sure that they all already knew and he didn't see the point in hiding anything, but even to his surprise, he realized that he would do anything to make Bonnie happy. Then he decided to risk it and kissed her on her forehead, while resting his lips there for longer than it would be expected. When he pulled back he saw her smiling at him and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stefan will sing next!" Rebekah yelled, from where they danced and after Elena's song had ended.

"Bekah." Stefan warned, but when she looked at him with her best attempt of puppy eyes, he sighed and agreed. He kissed her, before he stumbled a bit toward their fake stage and Rebekah clapped her hands excitedly.

Stefan picked his paper out of the bowl and unfolded it. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He snorted.

"What did you get?!" Rebekah asked.

"YMCA." Stefan scrunched his nose and everyone started laughing.

"What's YMCA?" Kol asked, confusedly.

"Yeah, which song is that?" Rebekah asked.

"Just a song. You'll love it." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, just an interesting song." Klaus agreed, chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol wanted to know, while looking from Bonnie, to Klaus and then to Caroline.

"Oh, you'll see when it starts." Caroline laughed. "Come on, Stef… you'll rock this one." She said to Stefan.

"You know what, Care? I _will _rock it." Stefan smirked.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

"You bet I am." Stefan winked, before he turned his back to their little group.

When the song started, Stefan lifted his right hand high in the air, before he started moving his hips to the song. Right before the lyrics started, he jumped, turning himself towards them in the process.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

Stefan sang and danced around, while Kol laughed to the verge of tears. "Oh, I see now what you meant."

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time._

The younger Salvatore lifted his legs high, imitating walking.

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A._

Stefan started to move his hands, writing imaginary fonts in the air with the movements, starting with Y as he lifted both of his hands high in the air. In the meantime Elena was teaching Rebekah how the moves went, in the corner of the room. Stefan was singing and dancing like that throughout the song and when the next chorus came, Rebekah and Elena quickly joined him and they danced in sync, lifting their hands and impersonating the letters: Y, M, C, A as they were moving around.

When the song finished it was Klaus' turn to pick up the microphone, as Elena had decided, who was obviously in charge of the karaoke night.

"Klaus… it's your turn." Elena beamed at him and he rolled his eyes in response.

"You can skip me." He replied, before he sipped his drink.

"Klaus…" Elena pouted, her shoulders slumping. Would he make a problem now? Everybody sang, why should he be special? She thought.

"Come on, Klaus… I'll help you, if needed." Caroline tried to encourage him. "And we have a little deal, remember?" She grinned at him and Klaus let out a long breath.

"Only for you, love." He whispered into her ear, after he leaned closer to her and before standing up.

Elena offered him the bowl with papers and Klaus put his hand into it, picking one of them out of it. He then handed the paper to Elena, who unfolded it and let out a little "aw" sound, as she read the song title to herself. "I will always love you." She read it out loud, so that everyone knew which song Klaus would have to sing.

"Aw… this is such a beautiful song, Klaus." Caroline smiled, but then she chuckled, while thinking that it was probably not Klaus' taste.

"You don't say?" Klaus lifted his eyebrows at Caroline, while rolling his eyes.

Elena happily set up everything for Klaus, before she handed him the microphone, which Klaus took from her hands with a little scowl on his face. Klaus grabbed a glass full of scotch, which he emptied in one go and before he knew it the song started playing, so he turned towards the screen in attempt to be able to read the lyrics from it.

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

Klaus started to read the lyrics, while clearing his throat a bit in between the lines. He was familiar with the chorus, but not so much with the other parts of the song.

_And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you_

The Original tried to sing, but it came out more like talking than anything else. He turned to Caroline who was watching him with a lovely smile on her face, encouraging him with her sparkling eyes.

_You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm_

Klaus smiled back at her, as he continued with the lyrics.

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need…_

Klaus became very serious at the given part, because he couldn't help himself not to think that the song could be right. What if he wasn't what she needed? What if he was bad for her? What if she was better off without him in her life?

Or maybe it was just the alcohol doing its job.

Caroline watched him and she could easily read the emotions that were flickering all over his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking, that he wasn't good enough for her but she'd be damned, if she allowed him to think that way. They came way to far after all those years of him trying too woo her, for him to have doubts now.

When Klaus glanced at Caroline, he saw that she had become a little bit emotional as well and before he knew it, she was standing next to him, with her own microphone in her petite hands, smiling at him, determined to help him out.

_And I..._

Caroline started to sing, while smiling at Klaus.

_Will always love you…_

They sang together, while looking at each other, smiling all the way.

Caroline thought she wasn't ready yet to say those words to him out loud or for real. After all, they had just started dating and even though their history of affections counted more than five years, she thought it could be too soon for it. It brought her some satisfaction to at least try those words out while singing.

_I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh_

The chorus came to an end everyone in the room started to clap their hands, with Kol being the loudest in the group. Klaus gently grabbed Caroline by her waist, bringing her closer to him, before they started dancing to the music that echoed around the living room. When the next lyrics came, they continue to dance, while mainly Caroline sang into the microphone.

_And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love…_

Caroline sang near Klaus' ear, not paying any attention to their friends in the room, who were watching them with amused grins on their faces, truly enjoying the show. After all they were all rooting for them to be happy together, even Stefan with all his worries and concerns.

When the song went all quiet, just before the highest point of it, Klaus slowly leaned Caroline backwards and she squealed a bit in surprise, while giggling happily at him and then he quickly brought her back up. As the song continued, he spun her around and then pulled her back to him, making Caroline giggle uncontrollably, which made him smile widely in response.

When Klaus' song came to an end, he gently pressed his lips to Caroline's forehead and then he went to sit down on his armchair, since it was now her turn to sing as the last one in the row. She happily took one of the papers out of the bowl and her face lit up, when she saw which song she had gotten. "Lucky Ones." She adored that song and it had always brought her thoughts of Klaus for some reason.

As for everyone before, Elena set up the song for her and Caroline began to sing.

_Let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire  
Everyone around here seems to be going down, down  
If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher  
It feels like all of our friends are lost  
Nobody's found, found, found…_

Klaus' eyes were fixed on Caroline, as she sang. She had the most stunning voice he had ever heard and she was so beautiful to him, as she got completely lost in the song. Caroline loved the song and as she had her eyes closed, she was thinking how this song was so fitting for Klaus and her. Then she opened her eyes and let her gaze travel to Klaus, who was looking at her with so much love that it made her heart ache and her insides melt.

_I got so scared, I thought no one could save me  
You came along scooped me up like a baby…_

All of the sudden, a wave of emotions washed through Caroline and she smiled, as a small tear fell down her cheek, while she sang the lyrics, that were so painfully accurate to how they had met and their story had begun, when he had healed her of the werewolf bite.

_Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones…_

Caroline was looking at Klaus all the time as she sang. She completely ignored everyone else in the room and that they were watching their little exchange of looks and their emotions. She really didn't care. She was falling in love or better said, she had already fallen in love with this man in front of her and she was not ashamed of it.

_Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time…_

She smiled at him lovingly and Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked to where she was standing, watching him. He took her in his arms, before he kissed her with every emotion he felt for her. His Caroline. Everyone in the room started clapping at them, but they tuned them out of their little bubble.

* * *

"We should have more of these karaoke nights." Kol said and everyone turned to look at him wide eyed.

"No. I'm not doing this ever again." Elijah spoke up, while raising his hands and shaking his head in disagreement.

"You are always such a party pooper." Kol shot back at him. "Elena, you will die from boredom with this man." He added jokingly.

"Kol." Elijah warned, but his younger brother just waved his hand at him.

"You can sing more if you want, Kol... no one is stopping you." Elena chuckled, while ignoring his other remark.

"I think we all had enough of that." Stefan butted in. He wouldn't be able to live through another of Kol's theatrics.

"You are just jealous because you can't sing as good as me." Kol mocked Stefan.

"Sure thing." Stefan chuckled.

"I'll go for a walk around the house. I need some fresh air." Bonnie announced, before she stood up and started to walk into the direction of the foyer.

"Let me go with you." Kol quickly went after her.

The remaining couples talked a bit longer, reliving various memories from the past and talking about the upcoming wedding. Rebekah threw a little tantrum, insisting that she wanted to get familiar with all the songs that she had missed while being daggered for almost a century. Stefan volunteered to help her with that and she happily accepted his offer, calming down in the process.

"We can start teaching you now, if you want." Stefan offered and Rebekah's eyes lit up instantly.

"Really?!" She beamed at Stefan.

"Yes, of course." Stefan chuckled, as he slid one hand around her waist.

"We can help too." Elena suggested. "I mean, we can pick and listen to songs together."

"Sure. We would love to help you too." Caroline added, pointing at Klaus and her.

"That would be nice." Rebekah nodded eagerly.

Shortly after that, they started listening to older and newer songs. Rebekah listened to the songs with huge interest as she gave her opinion on each and every one that played, some she liked more, some less and some she didn't even let play till the end.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked Caroline, after he leaned closer to her.

"Now?" Caroline looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he had asked.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Okay. I would love that." She nodded happily.

Klaus stood up and offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation, before he gently pulled her up, helping her to stand up. He guided them to the far darker corner of the room, away from his siblings and her friends. Klaus put his left arm around her waist, brining her closer to him and Caroline let her right hand rest on his shoulder. He took her free hand in his and entwined their fingers together. Caroline couldn't help but to notice that their hands fitted perfectly together, it was like they were made to be laced like this. She happily smiled at her own thoughts, as they moved in the rhythm of the song that was playing.

"Why are you smiling like this?" Klaus asked, a smile creeping on his face as well.

"It's nothing." Caroline shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Caroline… tell me." He tried once again, warmly smiling at her.

"It's stupid." She blushed, when their eyes met.

"I'm sure that's not true." Klaus reassured her, while stroking the back of her hand with his fingers.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Caroline said softly. She would have probably never told him the truth, if she hadn't been nicely buzzed from the liquor and therefore a bit braver. "I just thought of how our hands fit perfectly together…" She lifted their hands a bit higher, admiring them. "… like they were made to be one in another, like this." She explained coyly, her voice barely a whisper.

Klaus smile became wider now and he pulled her so close to him, that she could feel his breath near her ear. "Maybe they are made for that, love." He murmured, his breath tickling her earlobe and sending waves of shivers down her spine. Caroline squeezed his hand in response, before pressing her lips on his neck in a sweet kiss. Klaus let his hand wander over her back once, caressing it lovingly, before he spun her away from him and then back into the same position that she had been, making her giggle in the process. In the meantime the song changed and when she heard the next one, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Caroline simply adored this song.

"I love this song." She said softly near his ear.

"So do I." Klaus smirked and she sighed happily, closing her eyes, before she let her cheek rest against his.

Caroline hummed the song quietly, squeezing their hands tighter together, as they slowly swayed to the wonderful music. The song made her emotional and her feelings for Klaus started bubbling onto the surface once again. It was getting harder and harder to keep them under control.

"_Take my hand_…" Klaus started murmuring the song lyrics in her ear and Caroline's heart skipped a beat. "…_take my whole life, too_…" He continued, while he squeezed her hand tenderly with his, their fingers still perfectly entwined together. Caroline felt a lump forming in her throat, as her eyes started to glisten and happy tears were formed in her baby blue eyes. "_For I can't help_…" He pressed his lips on her earlobe. "…_falling in love with you._"

Caroline gently pulled back a bit, to look at him and as their eyes met, there was no need to say those words at all. They weren't ready for that step yet, to say them out loud… but nonetheless, they both saw it and felt it. People say that eyes are the mirror of the soul. And in this moment, their eyes showed all the love that they felt for each other. Klaus felt his chest tighten, as he saw emotions running over Caroline's face. No one ever looked at him like that, with so much… love? Was it love? Was it possible that she loved him too? He knew for sure that he was in love with her, even though he wasn't familiar with the feeling at all. It was something new for him and it was certainly safe to say that he had never loved anyone before, not like Caroline. He loved his siblings, but of course, that was a different kind of love.

Caroline's eyes danced from his eyes to his alluring lips and Klaus closed the small distance between them. He gently pressed his lips to hers in a long tender kiss, putting his arms tightly around her, while Caroline slid hers around his neck.

After Klaus and Caroline stopped dancing, they had joined the others at the sitting area. Everyone laughed at Rebekah, as she made disgusted faces at songs that she didn't like.

Few drinks later, Caroline felt that it was enough of drinking for her and she decided that it was time for bed. "I think I'll call it a night." Caroline revealed.

"I second that." Klaus agreed, before they both stood up and directed their steps toward the staircase.

"Have fun, you two." Rebekah giggled.

"Bekah!" Caroline turned around and shot her friend a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah, I really don't want to know." Rebekah snorted drunkenly and not at all lady like, which made Stefan to chuckle and he put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the other blonde. "Good night." She wished to everyone, before she finally left the room with Klaus.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were slightly stumbling over the stairs, both being fairly drunk. Caroline put her arm around Klaus' neck, while Klaus had his arm around her waist and she was giggling, remembering the performances of his siblings and her friends. Everyone was down right hilarious and she couldn't remember the last time that she had laughed so much.

Caroline clumsily missed one of the steps and she would have fallen, if Klaus hadn't been fast enough and caught her in time. She was now pressed between the stairs railing and his body. Caroline looked in his eyes, sobering up completely in one short moment, under his intense gaze. Klaus' eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and she mirrored his actions. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip in anticipation, while she slowly started to slid her hand from the small of his back all the way to his chest, feeling his firm body underneath her hands in the movement. Klaus let out a low groan of pleasure, as he felt her hands on him. He brought his hands up on each side of her head, holding it gently in place. Klaus slowly leaned in to kiss her, stopping when their lips came in the tender contact, as he gently ran his lips over hers in a circle motions. Caroline could feel the thrilling warm feeling spreading through her whole body. She realized that she wanted him and needed him, as her body began to tremble in his arms. Klaus pressed his lips against hers and the kiss started with delicious sweetness, but quickly escalated into a feverish one. Caroline moaned into the kiss, while grabbing him firmly for his neck, pulling him closer to her. When he slowly pulled back, her eyes were searching for his and when they met, she could see the want and need in them as well.

Before Caroline could think about it twice, the three words escaped her mouth. "I want you." She whispered and his eyes widened slightly in surprise by hearing those words. She saw a soft golden glow appearing and disappearing in them and for some reason it made her want him even more. It was thrilling to see that she had the power to bring his wolf side out of him so easily. The very next moment he kissed her cravingly as he flushed his body with hers. Klaus' hands were roaming over her curves and Caroline let her hands get lost in his hair. When they broke the feverish kiss, they were both breathing heavily, while their eyes met once again and as if reading each other's minds, they both breathed at the same time. "Bedroom." Caroline nodded eagerly, before he took her hand in his and they flashed themselves at vamp speed up the stairs.

They just came around the corner, when they heard voices in the center of the hallway and they stopped on their tracks, not wanting to bring any attention to them.

"I goooot passion in my paaaaants and I ain't afraid to shoooow it…" Kol slurred the words loudly, while singing and swaying from right to left.

"Kol… you really need to sober up." Bonnie giggled, while supporting the adorably drunk Kol, but not succeeding very well, as he was pulling her with him in his slalom walk.

"Bon, Bon, Bonnie… will you stay in my room tonight, Bon?" He asked, flashing her a huge smile.

"I will, if you'll play nice." Bonnie replied. "Do I need to bring you a blood bag or something, to help you sober up?" She asked, a bit worried. He shouldn't be that drunk, wasn't he an Original and more resistant to alcohol? But then again, he did probably empty half of the bar in the living room by himself, so she shouldn't be surprised.

"Don't leave me!" He bawled, his face becoming completely serious.

"I won't leave you, silly… I'll be right back, okay? I promise." Bonnie smiled at him, while caressing his cheek gently. "We'll just put you in your room and then I'll come back quickly." She explained more.

"Okay." Kol nodded happily, before she guided him with some difficulties into his room.

When Kol was safely tucked in his bed, Bonnie left the room and went down the hallway and in the direction of the staircase, oblivious to the couple that was now hiding behind the thick curtain next to staircase where the huge window was illuminating the stairs with the moonlight.

Klaus slid his hands over Caroline's stomach, while he stood behind her in the privacy that the curtain had offered them. Then he brought his lips to her neck, kissing it gently at first, before he let his tongue run over it seductively. Caroline could barely contain the urge to moan loudly, but she didn't want for Bonnie to catch them. She was cursing him in her head for doing this to her, while her friend was walking painfully slowly toward the stairs.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face, when she decided to pay him back. She slid her hand behind her and over his neck, before she slowly and carefully turned around to face him. Her lips found his neck, as she started to kiss his neck as well, leaving wet traces on it. She slid her hand down his body, stopping low on his stomach and she could hear him let out a small hiss. She grinned, happy with the effect she had on him, as she willed her hand to move behind on his back, before she slowly and seductively guided it on his butt, squeezing it firmly as she reached it. Klaus hips buckled forward in response and she could feel that he was already hard for her and that made her breath catch in her throat. Klaus let out a low quiet groan, as he turned them in one quick motion, so that she was now pinned onto the wall. He lifted one of her legs, hitching it behind him, as he pressed his crotch on her hot core and Caroline couldn't help herself not to let out a moan, while throwing her head back.

Bonnie looked around the hallway, when she heard something. She noticed the huge curtain moving a bit, but she figured that it was probably just the wind, that was coming from the slightly opened window. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way down the stairs, completely unaware of the action that was going on behind the curtain.

When Bonnie was gone, Klaus flashed them down the hallway at vamp speed, pinning her on the wall next to the door that led into their room. He stopped for a second to look into her eyes, before he kissed her once again, with love and passion, making Caroline moan into the kiss. She was playing with his necklaces and tugging at his hair as the kiss became more and more urgent and feverish. Their hands were all over their bodies, pulling each other closer, since they just couldn't get close enough for their liking.

"Room." Caroline managed to breathe out, between kisses and Klaus just gave her a slight nod with his head. He immediately flashed them into their room, closing and locking the door once they were inside.

Once they were in the darkness of the room, everything seemed to slow down. Klaus slowly slid his hands on her hips, before he looked her in the eyes with a silent question, asking her if she really wanted to continue what they had started. Caroline stared back at him for a few short moments, while searching for any doubts within her, but there weren't any to be found. She wanted this. She wanted _him_. Caroline slowly closed the small distance between them, before she softly pressed her lips against his.

Taking her actions as a yes, Klaus traced his tongue over her bottom lip and she responded by parting her lips slightly, inviting him in. He slowly slid his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, this time taking his time to savor and enjoy her completely. The kiss was tender and sweet, but deeply sensual at the same time.

Klaus brought one hand around her waist, while the other one got lost in her silky hair. He brought her closer to him, until their bodies were completely flushed together. Caroline softly moaned into the kiss from all the pleasure of feeling his firm body against hers. She let her hands slowly travel up his back, to his neck and then in his hair that she loved to play with so much. She started teasing him by slowly sliding her fingers under the line of his jeans, moving them toward his belt buckle and then tugging on it gently. Klaus let out a deep low growl, before he backed them to the nearest wall.

The kiss suddenly became more urgent, feverish, as his hand slid lower on her bottom, caressing it in a seductive way, making Caroline hiss in response. She could feel a wave of desire washing through her and heat pooling low in her tummy.

The blond baby vamp willed her hand to again travel down his side, under the hem of his shirt and then on his stomach, feeling his bare skin under her fingers. Klaus pulled back a little bit, his eyes searching hers and Caroline gasped, when she saw that golden glow in them again, it thrilled her and aroused her to the oblivion.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He let out a groan, before his hands found the hem of her shirt, yanked it over her head and she did the same, freeing him of his Henley. He took a moment to admire her only in her lacy black bra and Caroline's eyes roamed over his broad chest.

"You are so beautiful, Caroline." Klaus murmured, while admiring her with scorching gaze. Caroline didn't reply. She put her hands on each side of his head, bringing his lips on hers again, kissing him hungrily. She hitched one leg around his hips, which made Klaus to buckle his hips forward, pressing his hard length to her hot core, while his hand cupped one of her breasts. Caroline let out a loud moan, breaking the kiss. Klaus found his way to her neck, gently grazing it with his human teeth between kisses, which only made her grip on him even tighter. He was driving her insane. She rubbed herself on him, desperate and hungry for any kind of contact and Klaus hissed in response. His lips left her neck and he looked at her once again, love and burning desire for her laced in one in his eyes.

"Caroline… I want you so much." He said with such low voice that it made her shiver in his arms.

"Then take me." Caroline barely managed to whisper, a small smile ghosting over her face.

Klaus let out a deep growl, before he lifted her up with ease, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her again, while carrying her toward the bed. He slowly eased her on the mattress, kissing her once again, before he slowly pulled back and got rid of her jeans in one swift motion, leaving her only in her black lacy bra and panties. Caroline sat up on the bed and unbuckled his belt, before she helped him to get out of his own jeans as well. Then she looked up at him, lifting her hand to his neck and grabbing for one of his necklaces, before tugging on it and pulling him on the bed with her. Klaus kissed her once again, as his hand traveled down her side, caressing her curves in the process, making her tremble under his touch.

He found his way behind her back and skillfully unclasped her bra with his fingers, sliding it down her arms, before throwing in on the floor. He lifted himself on his hands, to look at her almost completely naked form underneath him and she smiled at him.

"You like what you see?" Caroline asked a bit coyly.

"Oh, Caroline… you have no idea, love." Klaus smirked. "There are no words to describe your beauty."

Hearing his words and seeing the sincerity and love in his eyes, she grabbed him for his neck and pulled him down to her once again, kissing him hungrily. Her hands were roaming over his firm body. Caroline wanted to touch him everywhere at the same time, while she writhed under him. She slid her hand in his briefs and gasped, when she felt him in his hands, so hard, so big and so ready for her. Klaus let out a hiss, loving the feeling of her hands around him, but he had different plans for her first.

He gently moved her hand away, smiling when he saw her pout, before his lips moved to her long neck, then over her collarbone, leaving wet trails as he went lower, kissing his way to her breasts. He cupped one breast with his hand, massaging it in a delicious way, while he gave his attention to the other one with his mouth, kissing and sucking on it, making Caroline moan his name and arch her back to him. Klaus continued his way even lower, dragging his tongue over her flat stomach, making her to throw her head back and arch even more into him.

"Klaus…" She called his name and he smirked. He loved hearing how his name escaped her lips mixed with a moan. Klaus gently gripped her panties, before he slid them down her long silky legs, disposing them on the floor.

He slowly went back up her legs, caressing them with his hands, before he gently spread them and Caroline gasped loudly, when she saw what his intentions were. Klaus eyes darted to hers and he smirked wolfishly, before he dove down, first leaving a trail of kisses on the inside of her tights and then finally all his attention went to her hot core, kissing, licking and sucking it. Caroline threw her head backwards in pure bliss, gripping on his shoulders, while whimpering and moaning his name loudly, making it very hard on Klaus to keep himself in control. He slid one finger in her, pumping it in and out, while still licking and sucking on her clit and he could feel her tightening around his finger. She was close. He added another finger, pumping them faster now, as he let his vamp teeth drop, before he grazed her clit with them.

"Klaaaus!" Caroline screamed, trembling and seeing fireworks behind her closed eyes as he sent her flying over the edge.

Klaus smiled, as he went up to her, tucking her hair behind her ear, before kissing her lovingly. Caroline eagerly kissed him back and she could feel that he got rid of his briefs somewhere in between, while she had been seeing stars. She could feel his length being pressed against her leg and she could feel herself getting ready for him once again, heat pooling low in her stomach. Klaus moved himself between her long milky legs and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

"I want you…" She murmured and Klaus moaned in response. "I need you, Klaus." Her words sounded like the most beautiful music to his ears.

He kissed her once again, before he started teasing her, sliding his cock on her slit up and down, making her tremble underneath him, while her hips moved against him. "Please, Klaus… please!" She whimpered as she begged and that was it for him, enough of teasing. He slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to him and Caroline threw her head back again, digging her fingernails in his back, while a small "o" was forming on her lips.

"Look at me, Caroline." He ordered and she opened her eyes, looking at him in pure bliss. Klaus started moving in her with steady rhythm, going deeper and deeper with every thrust, while their eyes never lost the contact, which only made them connect even more and added even more pleasure. They fitted together perfectly, like they were especially made for another.

Caroline couldn't believe how good it felt to be with him, it was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life before. They connected body and soul and it was magnificent, she didn't want him to ever stop making love to her. And she knew then and there that there wouldn't be any other man for her in the whole eternity, no one could ever replace Klaus. He was the only one for her. She loved him.

Klaus picked up the pace and she could see that golden glow in his eyes again, only this time it was clearer and she could feel her own face transforming, veins popping out under her eyes and her vampire teeth extending – that had never happened to her before. She felt a strong need to bite him. Klaus noticed it, she was breathtaking to him in her vampire form and he let his own teeth drop, his own hybrid form taking over, before he picked her up so that they were in a sitting position now. He gripped her hips, helping her move up and down in delicious movements that drove both insane. She was driving him completely wild and her vamp face only added more to the rush.

"Go ahead, love." He murmured, moving his head to the side, giving her better access to his neck. Caroline looked at him with hunger and passion in her eyes, before she sunk her teeth in his flesh, getting lost in the feeling of his blood rushing down her throat. Her moan was muffled as she drank his blood and Klaus groaned loudly as she almost pushed him over the edge. He started pumping in her faster and harder, making her to grip on him tighter. Caroline was seeing stars. The combination of him moving inside of her and her drinking his blood was simply overwhelming.

When she was done, she pulled back, her lips red with his blood. "Your turn." She purred, still in her high as she exposed her neck to him. Klaus let his tongue slid down her neck before he bit her, his teeth gently penetrating her skin and then he started sucking. Her blood felt so good to him and as she gripped on him even tighter, he slowed down his sinfully skillful thrusts. Caroline's eyes rolled back, from the glorious pleasure of feeling him drinking from her, as she moved his hips with him in slow long movements.

When Klaus pulled back, he kissed her hungrily and started to pick up the pace again, making her bounce on him. She suddenly felt the blankets underneath her back, as he moved them, thrusting in her from different angles, hitting all the right places in her. Caroline thought she was going to pass out from all the pleasure he was giving her.

They both started moaning louder and louder and when Klaus felt her walls clenching around his cock, he started thrusting in her even faster and deeper, almost losing his control completely as Caroline matched each of his thrust with hers. Their smooth movements were driving both in divine frenzy and they could feel every nerve in their bodies being lit on fire. Soon he felt his own release coming. He growled loud, slamming hard into her a few more times, as her muscles clenched tight around him for one last time and they both moaned in joint release.

Klaus let himself fall on her, careful not to crush her under his weight, before he rolled them over, still buried inside her. Caroline looked at him with her hooded eyes and smiled brightly. "I love you, Klaus." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, but she found herself realizing that she didn't regret saying them at all.

Klaus' eyes widened, her words clearly throwing him off, he didn't expect them at all. And the very next moment he was kissing her hard again, making her moan into the kiss. When he pulled back, he had a wide grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I love you, Caroline." He murmured, smile plastered on his face, showing those gorgeous dimples of his and it was her turn to attack his mouth.

They were kissing passionately and when she felt him getting hard once again inside of her, she started to move her hips on him. He rolled them over, burying his head in the croak of her neck, kissing it feverishly, while cupping her breast as they lost themselves in each other once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Caroline sleepily opened her eyes as the morning sun that was coming from the bedroom window gently tickled her face. She felt an arm around her waist holding her close to a firm bare chest. Memories from the previous night came rushing to her mind and she happily smiled to herself, remembering the karaoke night with her friends and Klaus' siblings. Corners of her lips tugged into an even bigger smile while she recalled dancing with Klaus and then the most important, them spending the night together. They hadn't been able to get enough of each other and even though she was a vampire, her body felt deliciously sore from their repeated intense love making.

She knew Klaus was still sleeping, as she slowly turned around to face him, carefully to not wake him up. The smile on her face became even wider, when she saw him sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, without any worry on his gorgeous face. Caroline lightly caressed his arm with her fingers, thinking that this would wake him up, but to her surprise it didn't. She decided to let him sleep for a while longer, while she would go to the bathroom and get herself ready for the day. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his forehead, inhaling his manly scent in the process, which was divine. When the blond vampire pulled back she saw a small smile ghosting over his features, she observed him for a moment, thinking that he must be dreaming about something pleasant. She hoped it was about her. She started wiggling out of his embrace, almost succeeding, when she felt a strong pull and she landed right back where she was, in his arms, only that now a pair of the most beautiful eyes were staring back at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus asked, his voice a bit husky from sleeping, as a smile appeared on his face.

"I thought you were sleeping." Caroline smiled back at him. "You were awake all this time, weren't you?" A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"I wanted to see if you would run away and as I can see, you were planning just that." He was smiling, but Caroline knew it was half the truth. He thought she would run away. How could he have any doubts after everything, she thought. She had told him that she loved him, did he not believe her?

"Why would you think that?" She wanted to know, but he just shrugged with his shoulders in response. It was unbelievable how this powerful hybrid was so insecure when it came to her affections. Caroline sighed, as she let her hand caress his cheek. "Klaus, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. I love you. You have to trust me." She added, her voice was gentle and love clearly laced in her words.

"I love you too, Caroline." He returned, smile reappearing and revealing those cute dimples on his beautiful face.

"I know." She smiled back, before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus looked her in the eyes, after she pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Yes, of course." She propped her head on her hand, watching him intently, while waiting for the question.

Klaus was observing her for a moment, before the words left his lips. "I want you to call me Nik. People that are not close to me call me Klaus and I can't think of anyone who is closer to me, to my heart, than you."

Caroline's face lit up as she flashed him the biggest grin. "Nik…" She tested the name on her tongue and Klaus' heart clenched in his chest by hearing his name escaping her mouth for the first time. "I would love that, Nik." She said, seeing Klaus smile widely, before he pulled her closer to him, kissing her with so much love and passion that Caroline thought, she would pass out - or maybe she was just exhausted and hungry after their intense night together.

Caroline knew this meant a lot. It was a big step into the right direction. She had always felt a bit envious for the lack of a better expression, when she heard his siblings call him _Nik_. She had wished many times that she could call him by his nickname, which was reserved only for people he cared for and were close to him. But she didn't dare to ask him if she could, it would have been embarrassing and painful if he had said no. So, to say that she was beyond happy that he had asked her to call him Nik, was a huge understatement.

The kiss became more urgent, more feverish. Caroline soon found herself being pressed into the mattress, after Klaus flipped them over and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Caroline let out a gasp, when he felt his length being pressed on her entrance. He moved his hips, creating a delicious friction and Caroline's lips let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Klaus could feel that she was more than ready for him and he let out a groan.

"Mmm… so wet for me, love." He groaned, before he crashed his lips on hers, his mouth moving with hers divinely, while he was still teasing her by moving his hips, gridding their bodies together.

"Nik!" Caroline let out a moan, as she broke the kiss. "I need you, now! Please…" She pleaded. He was once again driving her insane.

"Look at me." Klaus told her and when their eyes meet, he slowly and effortlessly pushed himself deep into her, making them both moan together by the delicious friction. "I love you, Caroline." He murmured, while moving inside of her.

"I love you, Nik." She confessed back and started to move her hips as well, meeting each and every of his thrusts perfectly, holding him tightly close to her. Klaus groaned, as her words added even more to the pleasure, before he started pumping into her faster and harder, hitting all the right places and making her whimper underneath him and moan his name.

Soon they were both panting hard and he could feel her walls slowly starting to clench around him, she was close and so was he. "Come for me, love." Klaus ordered and just hearing those words from him almost sent her over the edge. He slid one hand between their bodies and rubbed over her clit few times skillfully, making her see stars and moan his name, while shaking underneath him as the orgasm washed over her. He slammed into her few more times and grunted loudly when he found his own release as well.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the kitchen and they found Kol and Bonnie there, eating their breakfast. The couple in front of them shared a strange look, before looking at the two of them again.

"Good morning." Bonnie smiled at them. "How did you sleep?" She added the question.

"Good." Caroline answered, awkwardly smiling back.

"Pff… if you two had some sleep, I'm the next pope." Kol scoffed, while playing with his food.

"Kol." Klaus warned. He knew exactly where his little brother was aiming.

"What? You two were like two bloody animals. I couldn't get any sleep. I have a headache!" Kol threw his hands up in the air in an annoyed gesture, his words making Caroline blush in deep shade of red.

"You can't have a headache." Bonnie rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the process.

"I can and I do!" Kol whined.

"Kol… would you just shut up already!" Klaus raised his voice. He wanted to strangle or better dagger his younger sibling. Kol was making Caroline very uncomfortable and Klaus couldn't allow that.

"Bonnie… darling… do you have any special spells up your sleeve to mute the voices and keep them from coming _out_ of the rooms?" Kol asked his beloved witch, this time his voice gentler, but still somewhat irritated.

"I guess I can do that…" Bonnie replied, as she smiled to Caroline apologetically, since she knew that Kol was making her uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she was already going through her memory, trying to remember a spell that would work best for the given situation.

"Kol… I'm sorry." Caroline mumbled, while finding the marble floor very fascinating all of the sudden.

"No, Caroline, you don't have to apologize to him. I won't allow that." Klaus said, after cupping her face in his hands, turning her head toward him in the process in attempt to get her full attention.

Caroline put her hands on his wrists, before smiling at him lovingly. She knew he didn't want her to apologize, but she thought it was the right thing to do, even if the whole situation was embarrassing as hell. She didn't regret anything, though… no, she was happy that they had taken that step. It felt right.

"It's okay. I don't regret anything." She whispered, wanting only Klaus to hear her, before she pressed her lips softy to his in a quick, but loving peck.

"I think I might start regretting my share in helping you two become a couple." Kol mumbled. "So cheesy…"

"Kol! I swear…" Klaus growled, but he was cut by Bonnie the very next moment.

"Let's go find that grimoire of mine, or one of your mother's and see what we can do about the room privacy situation." Bonnie quickly stood up, pulling Kol with her. She knew it would be the best thing to separate the two Originals, before the dagger threats would start flying around the room again… or even worse, someone would actually really get daggered.

"Animals!" Kol grumbled again as Bonnie was dragging him toward the kitchen's exit.

"That's it!" Klaus voice boomed through the large kitchen.

"Nik!" Caroline grabbed his arm, before he could chop off Kol's head.

Kol stopped on his tracks, before turning around again. "Wait, wait, wait…" Kol lifted his hand. "Did the lovely Caroline just call you _Nik_?" He asked with raised eyebrows, a smile creeping its way on his face.

"I did!" Caroline answered the younger Original. "Now go while you are still in one peace."

"Oh, this is getting really serious then." Kol beamed at them, his eyes sparkling with excitement, and if Caroline wasn't mistaken – happiness, before he let Bonnie drag him out of the kitchen.

Once Kol and Bonnie were out of hearing reach, Klaus slowly walked behind Caroline, who was now hunting for food in the fridge. He slid his hands around her waist and she automatically leaned back into his chest, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. Caroline knew, she would never get tired of him or the feeling of his hands around her body, not even after a century or millennia. She only hoped they would make it that far.

"I could really get used to this." She sighed, dreamily.

"You better get used to it, because I'm not letting you go anywhere anytime soon." Klaus smirked and then turned her around, so that she was facing him, before he lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a long loving kiss.

"Oh!" They heard someone saying and they broke the kiss. "I'm so sorry, please continue with… whatever, I'm out of here." Elena blurted out, before she flew out of the room.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other, before they both burst out laughing.

"Were we really that loud?" Caroline scrunched her forehead, while squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"No…" Klaus smirked. "You were." He chuckled.

"Urgh! You… you…" Caroline started. "It's your fault!" She slapped him lightly over his arm.

"Is it now?!" Klaus smirk got wider and wider.

"Yes." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And how is that?" He taunted, sliding his hands lower on her body and Caroline lips started pulling into a smile again.

"I won't answer that." She chuckled.

"No?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." She pretended to be stubborn and before she knew it, he lifted her and positioning her on the kitchen isle, finding his place between her parted legs. She giggled joyfully and Klaus smiled at her. Caroline knew that she was the only one getting that genuine smile from him and no one else. The thought filled her chest with warmth and she smiled brightly. "Kiss me."

"With the greatest pleasure, my love." Klaus smiled even wider, before giving her another tender kiss.

* * *

_Ding dong. _

_Ding dong. _

The sound of the Mikaelson's door bell echoed through the house. "I'll get it!" Rebekah yelled, while she was walking through the foyer, her high heels clicking against the marble floor, as she directed her steps toward the front door. She pulled the massive wing open and saw a blonde woman standing on the other side, smiling awkwardly at her.

"Hello. I hope this isn't a bad time." The woman's voice sounded polite.

"Hello! No, not at all! Please, come in." Rebekah invited her in the mansion with a huge smile on her face, trying her best to act normal and friendly.

"Thank you!" The blonde nodded her head, before she entered the house.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled, her head directed up toward the second floor of the luxurious mansion.

"You have a really nice home." The woman complimented, as she observed her surroundings, since she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Thank you! It's my brother's work." Rebekah returned happily.

"Klaus'?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Nik renovated the whole mansion by himself." The Original blonde grinned widely. "I'll try again." Rebekah said, when there was no sound from Caroline. "Carolineeeee!" She yelled even louder this time.

"Where's the fire, Bekah?! Why are you yelling?!" Kol asked, leaning over the stair's railing. But when he saw the woman standing next to his sister, he quickly hopped down the stairs and joined them.

"Kol… this is Caroline's mom. Elizabeth." Rebekah introduced Liz to Kol.

"Please, call me Liz." Caroline's mom said. She preferred when people, or vampires for that matter, called her by her nick name.

Kol took her hand and brought it to his lips in a gentlemanly way. "What a pleasure to meet you, Liz! I can see where Caroline got her beauty." He smirked and Liz couldn't help herself not to chuckle at the charming Original.

"Oh, Kol… stop harassing Liz and rather tell me where Care is!" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's theatrics.

"Care? Care is upstairs with Nik, of course." Kol babbled and Rebekah's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Was Kol really that dumb? They didn't know how much Liz knew about Caroline's and Klaus' relationship. "They are in that room all the time. Love birds, what can you do." Kol shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you are talking about." Liz was watching Kol confusedly.

"Oh, I always forget! In this town, you people call my brother Klaus, we call him Nik. As Niklaus." Kol babbled even more, misjudging Liz's confusion, while Rebekah was squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Caroline is with Klaus?" Liz asked, her eyes darting from Kol to Rebekah.

"Would you like to drink something, Liz? Coffee, tea, bourbon, scotch, vodka, water, juice, cocktail, cocoa?" Rebekah tried to avert the conversation and distract Liz. She didn't even let the woman to answer her questions, she grabbed her under her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Kol, be a darling and go find Caroline!" Rebekah fake smiled to Kol over her shoulder, who she would have loved to dagger at that moment.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were in their bedroom, kissing and cuddling, enjoying each other's company. They were supposed to watch a movie, but they couldn't keep hands from each other. If someone had been asked them what they were watching, they would have had no idea. The kissing escalated into more heated one and Caroline climbed on Klaus, straddling him. They broke the kiss, when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"_Caroline?_" Kol called from the hallway. She wanted to answer him, but Klaus put his finger over her mouth, shushing her, before he kissed her again, making her chuckle. "_I know you are in there!_" Kol added when they didn't answer him right away and Caroline sighed. Ignoring Klaus' protests, she stood up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it widely.

"Kol, what do you need?" Caroline smiled at the younger Original.

"Your mom is here." Kol beamed at her and Caroline's eyes widen instantly.

"My mom is here? Now?" She looked at him in shock. Liz had said that she would stop by, but Caroline just hadn't been expecting her so soon.

"Yes, she is with Bekah." He simply answered. "I told her that you and Nik are up here."

"You did what?!" Caroline squealed. She had grown to love Kol, she considered him as a good friend, but sometimes she wished she could smack him really hard.

"What? What's wrong?" Kol asked, worriedly.

"She doesn't know about us yet, Kol." Caroline explained, but she knew she shouldn't be mad at him, he didn't know. "But that's okay, Kol. We'll just tell her now." The blonde added, when she saw Kol going a bit pale.

"I'm sorry, Care. I thought she knew. You two talk all the time on the phone, so I figured you told her." Kol looked at her, apologetically.

"It's alright. Tell her we'll be right there, okay?" Caroline smiled and Kol nodded. He would protest for everyone sending him around, but he knew he screwed up this time, so he wasn't in any position to complain.

Caroline closed the door, before she turned around to face Klaus, who was surprisingly quiet. That was strange. "So… are you ready to meet my mom?" She asked him, while nervously playing with her fingers.

"Do you want me to?" Klaus asked. He thought, she wouldn't want him to meet her mother and that she was doing it now just because of Kol's big mouth.

"Of course!" Caroline smiled. "It was bound to happen either way, Nik. I wanted for you to meet her officially, even before Kol told her about us." She unknowingly answered his doubts and he smiled at her.

"Good. Let me put my shirt on." Klaus chuckled, before he got out of the bed as well.

"Good idea! Even though I love to have you shirtless, I don't think my mom would appreciate it." Caroline giggled, in a carefree way and Klaus knew then that she meant it and she really hadn't planned to keep their relationship a secret – from anyone.

"Oh, you like me shirtless, huh?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, while naughtily smirking.

"Mhm…" Caroline nodded. "You don't look so bad." She chuckled and when Klaus gave her another amused look she corrected herself. "Okay! Okay! You look hot as hell."

The very next second, she was pinned on the wall, as his lips crashed on hers. She kissed him back, but she quickly stopped the kiss. "Nik! My mom!" She breathed. "We have to go meet my mom."

"Then stop distracting me." Klaus chuckled, before putting his shirt on, giving her another quick peck. "Ready?" He asked.

Caroline quickly checked herself in the mirror, before nodding. "Ready!" She smiled and took his hand in hers, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

To say that the meeting with Liz was awkward would be a huge understatement. Caroline's mom freaked out a bit, when Caroline told her they were in love. Klaus personally thought, she could keep that detail out of the conversation, for her mother's sake, but he didn't mind it at all – it was the truth. Liz kept reminding her daughter of all the bad things he had done to her friends and her, but Caroline brushed it off each time, saying they had been as bad as he and his family. Liz trusted her daughter, she always did. Ever since Caroline had became a vampire, she had changed a lot – she became more responsible and mature. Liz knew that Caroline had a good heart and was a good person, she had learned to respect her daughter's decisions long ago. But it was in her motherly nature that she wanted to keep her safe and she didn't want to see her getting hurt.

After Liz's interrogation and some persuasion from Caroline, her mom finally began to accept their relationship. She wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but Caroline could see the worst was over and now they could move forward.

"Would you like to stay here for lunch?" Caroline asked her mom. She missed her and she wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yes, please stay." Klaus offered politely, trying to make Liz feel welcome.

"Thank you, I appreciate your offer, but I will really have to go. Job is waiting, you know how it is." Liz explained to both of them.

"Okay. But promise me you'll stop by soon again." Caroline smiled lovingly at her mother.

"Of course, sweetie. And the house renovation is almost finished, so I'll be moving back soon." Liz returned. "Will you stay here afterwards or will you move to our house?" She asked.

"Um…" Caroline took a moment to think. "I'm not sure yet, we'll see, okay?" She mumbled. In the meantime, Klaus was carefully observing her and he wished she wouldn't leave him. He wanted her to stay in the mansion with him.

"Okay, sweetie. I would love to have you there." Liz smiled at her daughter.

"I know." Caroline nodded.

"I'll be going now." Liz said, before she stood up. "Say thank you to Rebekah in my name, I think she tried to make me all drinks that this world can offer." She chuckled.

"I will." Caroline laughed. "Let me walk with you to your car." She said, before she stood up from her chair and gave Klaus's hand a small reassuring squeeze.

When Liz and Caroline reached the police cruiser, the sheriff turned around to look at Caroline.

"Caroline, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you and Klaus?" Her mom asked, concern ghosting over her features.

"Of course I am. Mom… you will have to trust me on this one. Nik is not the man you think he is. He's much more, when you truly get to know him. I promise. And I'm sure you'll see it for yourself soon enough." Caroline divulged, while giving her mom a reassuring smile.

"Okay, sweetie. I trust you know what you are doing." Liz nodded. "See you soon. Be safe!" She added, before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"See you soon, mom." Caroline smiled and then Liz got into her car and drove off.

* * *

"I'm supposed to take the wedding invitations to the post office and I completely forgot I'm without my car and everyone disappeared… somewhere." Bonnie sighed as she plopped herself on the sofa, covering her face with her hands in desperation.

Klaus lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading in the armchair and looked at her, but he didn't say anything. When Bonnie didn't say anything else, he let his attention go back to reading the stock section of the newspaper.

"Elena will _kill _me if I don't get these out there today." Her voice came out muffled, since she still had her hands over her face. Klaus lifted his gaze again from the newspaper, slightly annoyed by the witch.

"She even said that I _must not_ forget to send them out in any case. They have to be sent out _today_." Bonnie continued her little rant with herself and Klaus rolled his eyes. Trying to ignore her, he focused his attention back to the newspaper in front of him.

"What am I going to do? I can walk..." She continued talking to herself. At least Klaus figured she was talking to herself, since she didn't seem to expect him to answer her.

Klaus let out a long annoyed sigh. He knew it would be nice to offer her a ride to the town, Kol would offer a ride to Caroline. Did that mean he should offer the witch a ride? Caroline would want him to, he knew as much. But he didn't do nice.

"… I'm just going to walk. Yep. It's not that far either way, right?" She babbled on, clearly talking to herself. Klaus looked at her puzzled, he never understood why people would be thinking out loud or talking to themselves, especially when they are _not_ alone in the room.

Bonnie let out a long breath and then slowly started to get up from the sofa. Klaus cursed once or twice in his mind, before he threw the newspaper on the coffee table and spoke up. "Bonnie, do you need a ride to the town?"

Somewhat startled she looked down at him, as if realizing just now he was sitting in the room as well. "I… I… " She started. "Would you really do that?" Bonnie asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Why are you looking so damn surprised?" He was a little bit offended. Did she think he was really _that_ heartless? He probably was, but things were different now and Bonnie was Caroline's friend and Caroline seemed to loved her like a sister. It would make Caroline happy if he would offer Bonnie a drive and it would make her angry if she knew he didn't offer it to her and her friend would have to walk to the town. He would need to drive her to the town, he concluded.

"I just didn't think you would do that, that's all." Bonnie shrugged. "It doesn't seem like something you would do." She explained further, while standing awkwardly near the sofa.

"You thought wrong. Now, let's go." Klaus stated simply as he stood up from the armchair he was occupying and strolled out of the living room. Bonnie stood frozen at her spot for few moments, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, before she darted out of the living room after Klaus. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be in Klaus' company, but it was surely better than walking all the way in the town.

Once they were in the car and driving both of them were quiet. Bonnie glanced sideways at Klaus, who had his focus on the road ahead of them. She thought of how things had drastically changed in the last time. She would have never imagine being in car with Klaus, because he offered her a ride so that she could send out the wedding invitations for the wedding of his brother and her friend from childhood, Elena. Heck, she might even be falling in love with his other brother Kol. Her eyes widen a bit on her last thought. Was she falling in _love_ with Kol? No, it can be, she quickly denied it, but deep down she knew better. It was unbelievable how life can surprise you sometimes.

"So…" Bonnie broke the dead silence in the car. "How are things with you and Caroline?" She tried to make small talk.

Klaus glanced at her with a strange expression on his face and turned the attention back on the road. "How are things with you and Kol?" He answered with a question and Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help a blush that appeared on her cheeks by hearing Kol's name.

"I asked you a question first." She pressed, stubbornly. She wasn't the one to give up.

Klaus seemed to find her stubbornness amusing and he chuckled. "We are just fine."

"Good." Bonnie nodded her hand once. "You know I will kill you if you hurt her, right?" She quickly added, seriousness written all over her features. She clearly meant it.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at the threat. He would normally snap on a person, if they would threaten him in any way, but he knew better. Bonnie was just looking out for her friend. "I don't have any intention of hurting Caroline, Bonnie." He sighed.

"Good." She nodded once again, staring through the window at the trees that flew by.

"Same goes for you, you know?" Klaus spoke up after a few moments of silence and Bonnie's head snapped at him.

"What do you mean? I would never hurt Caroline, are you crazy?" She looked at him with huge eyes as if he completely lost his mind.

"I don't mean Caroline." Klaus simply said, not bothering to look at her.

"Oh…" Was Bonnie's only answer, before she turned her attention back to the surroundings. She wished she knew what was going on in Kol's head. He liked her, she knew that much, but she was afraid she would walk out of this with a broken heart. After a minute, she turned her head back into Klaus' direction. "I can't hurt him like that. I think you are overrating his feelings for me." Bonnie blurted out and she was already kicking herself mentally, because her voice sounded sad and not as confident and nonchalant as she meant it to be.

"I think you are underrating them." Klaus responded, while chuckling lightly. He was pleased that Bonnie sounded worried about how his brother felt toward her. That was a good sign. As much as Kol went on his nerves at times, he still loved him and he didn't want to see his little brother's heart get crushed by the witch.

"I have no idea why am I even talking to _you_ of all people about this. It's just weird." Bonnie mumbled, trying to avert the route the conversation had taken. Klaus couldn't agree more, it was weird talking to Bonnie, they were certainly not close friends, but they did care a lot for the same people.

* * *

**Few weeks later:**

"Urgh! I'm going to lose my my mind, I swear to god!" Elena stormed into the living room, throwing herself in one of the armchairs.

"What now?" Rebekah asked, not bothering to look at her future sister-in-law, while she was calmly applying nail polish on her fingernails.

"Did you not see what they are doing outside?! There are swans running all over the backyard! Freaking swans!" Elena complained. "How did Caroline think the swans would be a good idea?!" She slid her hands over her face in desperation.

"Oh, you know Caroline… she wants to make your wedding perfect." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders.

"How will the wedding be perfect, if one of the swans decides to bite someone of guests? Or worse, me!" Elena mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebekah laughed out loud. "I'm sure that won't happen, Elena." She rolled her eyes.

"You say that because you haven't seen the chaos that's happening outside!" Elena groaned, letting her head fall onto her hands, creating a brown curtain around her face.

"Are you sure you are not just getting cold feet?" Rebekah lifted on perfect eyebrow, as she glanced at the brunette.

"I am not getting cold feet, Bekah. I love your brother without the smallest doubt." Elena reassured the Original sister.

"Okay, okay! I'm just making sure, you know. Those things do happen." Rebekah lifted her hands in surrendering gesture.

"It's the swans! Go and see it for yourself!" Elena threw her head back, while pointing toward the kitchen area.

"I'll do that." Rebekah grinned, before standing up from the couch and directing her steps to where the party with the swans was.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Elena said, quickly joining her.

When they reached the huge panoramic doors in the kitchen, Rebekah started laughing out loud, seeing the fiasco that was happening in their huge backyard.

"It's not funny, Bekah!" Elena groaned.

"Elena… look at them! Of course it's funny. Relax and enjoy the show." Rebekah patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, we should get a camera, we need to film this. It's just too good!" She snorted and Elena rolled her eyes at the blonde.

The spacious backyard was almost completely set for the wedding. There were beautiful white chairs set on the freshly cut grass, separated in the middle with a special wooden white boards that were laid over the grass and were creating a path for the wedding aisle. The path lead to the luxurious white modern gazebo, which was getting decorated by the hired staff with countless white roses and white curtains that would hang on each side of it.

But that wasn't what got Rebekah's and Elena's attention. No. Their full attention was on Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan. They were running around the yard like crazy people, trying to catch the swans that were fleeing away from them in different directions. Stefan, Kol and Caroline couldn't use their vampire speed due too many witnesses from the staff that were preparing the backyard for the wedding.

"Kol! Grab it, grab it!" Caroline yelled, as she stood in the middle of backyard, holding a notebook in one hand and barking orders. "How can you be so incapable?!" She groaned, when the swan ran away from Kol once again.

"Please show me how capable you are and catch one of those crazy animals at _normal _speed!" Kol shot back, throwing his hands in the air.

"I got it! I got it!" Stefan grinned, when he got close to one of the swans and Caroline held her breath, waiting if he'd finally caught one. "Damn!" The younger Salvatore yelled, when he tripped and fell, while the animal fled away from him once again.

"No!" Caroline sighed desperately, stomping on foot on the ground violently and throwing her head back.

"Are you alright, Stefan?!" Bonnie asked from the other side of the lawn, watching Stefan lying on the ground, while burying his head into the grass. He answered her with lifting one hand higher and showing with his fingers an okay sign. "Peachy." His voice came out muffled by the grass that was surrounding his face.

"Why did I think the swans were good idea again?" Caroline mumbled to herself.

"You didn't think… that's why." Kol nagged as he walked after one of the swans.

"Kol!" They heard Klaus' voice booming over the backyard.

"Nik!" Caroline beamed happily, when she saw Klaus walking toward her.

"Oh, only you were missing to make my day complete." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Stay… stay…" Bonnie spoke calmly, cornering one of the swans near the bushes that were planted on the edge of the yard. "That's a good boy…" She tried to calm down the huge bird.

"What's your problem, Kol?" Klaus raised his voice again at his grumpy brother.

"Klaus! Shut up!" Bonnie barked, as she tried to get closer to the swan.

Klaus' eyes widen at the witch. How did she dare to tell him to shut up? "Who do you think you…" He started.

"Klaus… I'm trying to catch this annoying animal. It would help a lot, if you wouldn't scare it off." Bonnie gritted her teeth, annoyed by the Original.

Caroline took Klaus' hand in hers, making sure that he wouldn't go after Bonnie. She knew he didn't allow anyone to talk to him like that. But she also knew Bonnie wasn't the one who would back down either and then there was Kol, who would of course fight with Klaus to protect his Bonnie, even though she knew that Klaus wouldn't hurt her in any way. But knowing the Originals and their talent of blowing things out of proportion, the situation could quickly escalate into chaos.

"Why the bloody hell don't you use your speed and catch them?" Klaus asked, confusedly.

"Well…" Caroline lifted her eyebrows and nodding in the direction of the staff that was preparing the backyard for the wedding. "We wouldn't want to scare them off, would we now?"

"And what is that one doing on the ground, if I may ask?" Klaus observed Stefan, who was still lying on the same spot, his head hidden in the grass.

"I think he's just a little frustrated by the swans." Caroline chuckled.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Bonnie yelled, when the swan she cornered bit her for her hand, blood already pouring a bit from her wrist.

"Bonnie!" Kol called her, worriedly as her ran to her. "What is it?" He started to inspect her with genuine concern.

"It bit me." She told him, showing him her wrist.

"Let me see." Kol took her hand in his, seeing that the animal indeed bit her pretty hard. "We have to patch that up." He said, before he lifted her in his arms and started walking toward the house.

"I can walk, you know." Bonnie smiled up at him, sliding her good hand around his neck.

"We wouldn't want to risk you tripping over something, right?" He grinned at her. "You lost some blood there, you could get dizzy."

"I did not." Bonnie scoffed, before starting to laugh lightly.

"Then let's just say I like to carry you around in my arms." Kol winked at her, before pressing his lips on her forehead.

"Is Bonnie fine?" A muffled voice brought everyone's attention back to Stefan. He knew it wasn't anything serious by catching the conversation between Bonnie and Kol, but he still had to ask.

"I'm fine! Kol is just exaggerating a bit." Bonnie yelled over Kol's shoulder.

"What will we do with the swans?" Caroline scrunched her nose, watching the swans running around the lawn aimlessly, after Bonnie and Kol disappeared in the house.

"We'll catch them." Klaus simply answered.

"How? We were trying to do that for the past two hours." She let out a deep breath.

"Stefan and I will compel the staff quickly and we'll catch them and you call someone to take them away." Klaus explained his plan.

"You know I don't like the compulsion, Nik." Caroline sighed. "But okay… only this time." She finally agreed and Klaus gave her a quick kiss, before he walked to Stefan.

"Come on, mate. We have some work to do." Klaus offered his friend a hand and Stefan took it, letting the Original pull him up from the ground.

"I tell you, those swans are rabid, or something." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"We'll get rid of them." Klaus smirked. "Caroline is already calling someone to pick them up and we'll have to compel the humans, before we catch them." He divulged, as he already started to walk toward the staff and Stefan shrugged his shoulder, before he went after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You are finally here!" Elena beamed when she opened the door of the mansion and flung herself in Jeremy's arms. "I missed you so much."

"Look at you, the bride." Jeremy smiled warmly, but then quickly became serious. "Are you sure you want to do that? Marry Elijah?" He asked, a bit concerned.

"Stop it, Jer… you know she's dead set on this one." Matt chuckled as he appeared behind Jeremy.

"Hi Matt!" Elena's face lit up as she hugged her friend. "I missed you too!" She smiled happily.

"Now, now… do I have to get jealous?" The voice boomed in the foyer as Elijah walked over to greet the two guests. It was clear that he meant it as a joke by the calm smile he wore on his face.

"I don't think that's necessary." Elena smiled as Elijah approached her and slid his hand around her waist.

"Jeremy. Matt." Elijah greeted politely. "I hope your drive here was pleasant. And please come in and make yourself at home." He welcomed them inside.

"Here he is! My mate without an ounce of baseball skills." Kol grinned, after he appeared from thin air.

"Very funny, Kol." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"And who are you?" Kol's eyes darted from Jeremy to the blond guy next to him.

"That's Matt. You broke his arm once." Jeremy explained, clearly irritated by the younger Original.

"Oh right! I remember now. Sorry about the arm, mate. Nothing personal." Kol grinned, not sounding sorry at all. "So, you're the one who will walk my future sister-in-law down the isle. That's quite the honor." He added.

"That's me. And yes, it's a huge honor." Matt smiled proudly. He felt a little uneasy being in a house full of vampires, but at the same time he knew that he was safe - even with Kol around. Elena assured him that things were different now and he believed her.

"But why won't Jeremy walk you down the isle?" Kol asked bluntly, while looking at Elena.

"Jeremy will be one of my groomsman and Matt will have the honor to walk Elena down the isle." Elijah explained.

Elena had of course first thought of Jeremy to be the one to walk her down the isle, but she wanted to include Matt into the whole ceremony as well. He had been - and still was - a big part of her life. So she thought that the best way for that would be to ask him, if he took her down the isle. Matt of course gladly accepted the offer.

"Let me show you your rooms first, so you'll get settled and then you can meet everyone." Elena smiled happily, before she guided Matt and Jeremy to their bedrooms.

* * *

"So, two more days to go. Getting cold feet already?" Elijah looked down at Elena, who was curled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest. They were sitting on one of the benches on the back yard, which was now almost completely prepared and decorated for their wedding day. Elijah had to admit that Caroline and Rebekah had done an extraordinary job with everything.

"No…" Elena snorted, as if he had asked her the most ridiculous question. "My feet are warm and calm." She tilted her head upwards to smile at him. "You?"

Elijah gave her a look that said more than words could say. He was nowhere near cold feet. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. He knew Elena was able to read the answer in his eyes easily, but nonetheless, he still answered her question. "No. No cold feet, dear."

Elena smiled at him, happy with what she was able to read in his eyes. "It's really nice out here." She gazed up to the night sky that was adorned with millions of tiny sparkling stars. She was wondering if the stars would always look the same.

"It is, isn't it?" He followed her gaze and watched the sky as well, pulling her even closer to him.

"Elijah, we are immortals, you even more so than I am. Till death do us part doesn't really apply to us. I hope. But are you sure, you want to spend eternity with me?" Elena turned at her waist to look Elijah in his kind eyes, seeing his forehead wrinkling with a slight confusion. "I don't have any doubt about us, none at all, but do you see yourself with me even after hundred years or more. I'd say thousand, but it sounds kind of unbelievable. I still didn't grasp the idea of living so long."

"Yes, I can very easily see myself by your side thousand years from now. And I have no doubt either, if I had one, I wouldn't be doing this, Elena." Elijah answered, sincerity pouring from each word. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, before continuing. "And after a while, you will be able to grasp the idea of living thousand years easily. You will grow to accept it. It eventually becomes part of you and your life." He smiled warmly.

"Good." She smiled, her face becoming even brighter than the stars on the black sky above them. She believed every word he said and his words always had a calming effect on her. Then she closed the small distance between them and kissed him, gently and with all the love she felt for this amazing man she was going to marry in just two short days.

* * *

"Wake up! Wakeeee up!" The door burst open as Rebekah flew into the room and plopped herself on the foot of the huge king sized bed.

Klaus grunted and mumbled something unintelligible, as he put his pillow over his head. He had been expecting something like this to happen that day. Rebekah was always too damn excited when any kind of party was approaching.

Caroline sat up, yawned and stretched her hands over her head, she was grateful that she was wearing a camisole and pajama shorts and wasn't completely naked with Rebekah bursting into the room like this. She quickly made a mental note to start locking the door from now on.

"Where's the fire, Bekah?" Caroline asked sleepily, trying to fix her hair that probably looked like a bird's nest. She cringed at the image.

"Today is the day! Today we have the bachelorette party! Aren't you excited?!" Rebekah was grinning from ear to ear, excitement clearly evident on her face. "We have to get the room set up! Come on, Caroline! Enough sleeping!" She ordered.

Caroline threw herself back in the pillows. "I'll be right there, Bekah. Just give me five more minutes." She mumbled, while hiding herself under the covers.

"You slept enough! Come on! Get out of that bed or I will drag you out by myself!" The blonde Original threatened as she started to pull the covers down from Caroline.

"I wouldn't do that." Klaus mumbled under the pillow.

"What?" Rebekah stilled for a moment and then started to pull on the covers again.

"I said, I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" He raised his voice a bit. "Get your annoying ass out of here and leave us alone!"

"You know you can't have her for yourself all the time, Nik! She's my friend too!" Rebekah pouted and Caroline started laughing, since she sounded like a little girl. "Besides, we have a lot of work to do."

"I'll be right there, Bekah." Caroline sighed, defeated and started to lift herself slowly from the bed. The very next moment, she flew back as a pair of strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her back in the bed. She squealed as Klaus started kissing her neck and tickling her.

"Gross!" Rebekah pretended to gag. "You two are impossible! I'm out of here!" She stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her in the process.

"I knew that would work." Klaus chuckled, while still pressing Caroline close to his chest and kissing her neck.

Caroline turned around and gave him a quick kiss, before she wiggled herself out of his embrace and got out of the bed. "I have to get ready, Nik. We really do have a lot of work to do." She smiled at him, but the smile turned into laughing when he pouted at her. "Are you really pouting?"

"Will you come back to the bed, if I say yes?" He asked smiling up at her.

"No." She laughed, but he pretended to pout even more now. "Oh, damn it!" Caroline faked an eye roll and then she jumped back into bed with him, only to see a victorious smile plastered over his face, before he rolled her over and covering them with duvet over their heads.

* * *

Elijah was calmly reading a newspaper in the living room, when he was once again disturbed by the locomotion from the foyer. He rolled his eyes at possessiveness of his younger brother. Klaus was trying to find out if they had booked a stripper for the bachelorette party and Rebekah wouldn't give away anything.

"Nik, I am not telling you what we have planned for the bachelorette party!" Rebekah said for the tenth time in the past half hour, with Klaus closely on her heels. She was carrying a huge cartoon box with lots of pink fluffy stuff that were peaking out of it.

"Bekah!" Klaus warned, as he hurried after her up the stairs. He was barely containing the urge to snap her neck. His sister was so damn stubborn sometimes.

"What is their problem?" Stefan asked, pointing confusedly at the direction Klaus and Rebekah had just disappeared, as he sat down next to Elijah.

"My brother is a tad jealous and when I say tad, I mean jealous not in a very healthy way." Elijah explained.

"What is he jealous about?" Stefan asked, but Elijah gave him a knowing look. "Oh! The bachelorette party. He's afraid they will have a stripper?" Stefan chuckled and Elijah nodded. "The pool house is ready for the night. Even though we just had to bring in the buzz. Nothing as big the girls are apparently having." He added.

"I rather have a pleasant evening in company of my brothers and my friends, you know that." Elijah smiled.

"You made that clear and I can't say that I disagree." Stefan agreed, before he took a magazine from the coffee table.

"Hey! Do you two know if they are going to have a stripper? I won't allow that!" Kol said sternly as he stormed in the living room and both Stefan and Elijah rolled their eyes.

"They are brothers for sure." Stefan said to Elijah.

"No doubt about that." Elijah returned.

"How can you be so calm about it, Elijah?!" Kol looked at his older brother as if he had lost all his sanity.

"Relax Kol! There is absolutely nothing to worry about. I, for one, _trust_ my fiancée." Elijah explained, calmly as ever.

"Are you afraid Bonnie will leave you for a stripper, Kol?" Stefan laughed at Kol.

"No." Kol quickly answered. "There will be no bloody striper!" He said, before he again stormed out of the room.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, I just know it." Stefan said as he made himself more comfortable on the sofa.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Elena giggled, already a bit buzzed from the alcohol as she let herself fall back on the pink cushions that were scattered all over the room.

"Glad to see you are having fun and that's all that matters. It's your night." Caroline said loudly over the music and smiled at her friend, while holding a glass of champagne.

The girls had been playing various types of board games, they danced and played a drinking game called 'have you ever', they even covered all their firsts, which proved to be a fun experience. Caroline let out a small sigh while looking at her friends. They were her family, practically her sisters, Rebekah included. The blonde Original sister had been fully accepted in their friend circle long ago and now she was an equal part of them. Caroline would have laughed, if someone had told her a few years ago, that she would be in the mansion, dating Klaus and having Rebekah for one of her best friends, but life surprised you from time to time. She was grateful for those surprises and she briefly wondered what kind of surprises life would throw in front of their paths in the future.

"You should see Nik, Care… " Rebekah interrupted her train of thoughts. "…he was following me all over the house all day, trying to get out of me if we were going to have a stripper." Rebekah chuckled.

"Well, I'd say he's a bit possessive." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"He is not." Caroline jumped in, trying to defend Klaus.

"Oh, no darling, yours was even worse!" Rebekah threw her head back as she started laughing and Bonnie looked at her with wide eyes. "I think Kol has at least half hair less on him than he had in the morning. He was even worse than Nik." She shook her head, while chuckling.

"But I talked to Nik earlier and he didn't say a thing to me." Caroline looked at Rebekah, utterly confused.

"He wouldn't dare to ask you." Rebekah simply stated and everyone started laughing now, imagining Klaus, the big bad, being afraid to upset Caroline.

"It's so strange hearing you calling him Nik." Bonnie said, while smiling lovingly at Caroline. She obviously didn't mean it in a bad way, just as an observation.

Caroline shrugged. "I got used to it quite quickly, I have to admit."

"So… is there going to be a stripper?" Elena asked as she hiccupped and brought all the attention on her.

A grin spread over Rebekah's face. "Of course there's going to be a stripper."

"I really don't want to see a stripper." Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

"This is the most boring bachelor party in the history of everything." Kol said, his speech a little bit slurred from the alcohol. "I bet the girls have more fun." He slightly pouted.

"You just want to be with Bonnie." Stefan chuckled, making fun of Kol.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked from the pool table, where he, Matt, Elijah and Klaus were playing.

"Oh, you don't know yet? Kol here is head over heels over our lovely Bonnie." Stefan grinned, earning a scowl from Kol.

"Not _your_ Bonnie." Kol pointed a warning finger at Stefan.

"Are you guys like a couple?" Jeremy asked, still not believing his ears. Bonnie hated most of the vampires and she hadn't mentioned anything about Kol earlier while they were catching up.

"Why do you even want to know?" Kol shot a death glare to Jeremy.

"She wasn't very fond of vampires as I remember." Jeremy chuckled.

"Yep, I can confirm that." Matt chipped in.

"Well, she is now!" Kol lifted his chin, before sipping on his drink again.

"Or maybe she'll get fond of strippers now." Stefan joked, before gulping a large amount of scotch and chuckling when Kol's eyes went wide.

"Stefan, our sister really doesn't have the best influence on you." Elijah rolled his eyes, as he was preparing to shoot a ball on the pool table.

"Oh, you just don't know Stefan. I'm afraid he's the one that has a bad influence on our sister." Klaus chuckled, remembering the 20's and the time they had spent together.

"Do you think they are having a male stripper there?" Kol asked.

"Probably." Matt simply answered.

"I'm going on a walk!" Kol said, putting his glass on the table, before he stood up and walked out of the pool house.

"Wait, let me go with you." Klaus was right behind him.

"They are going to eat the stripper, huh?" Matt asked, humor in his voice showing that he meant it as a joke.

"That's a high possibility, yes." Stefan simply said.

"Wait, you don't think they will _really_ kill him, right?" Matt was worrying now.

"No. They know very well they cannot afford such a thing." Elijah simply answered.

"Why is that?" Jeremy wanted to know.

"Caroline and Bonnie." Stefan said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

* * *

"I can not believe Bekah really ordered this scumbag." Kol whispered.

"I can not believe you are forcing me to hide on _my own_ driveway behind a car." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure it's not a pizza guy or something." Kol shrugged.

"Ah yes, because pizza guys are dressed like priests without sleeves." Klaus smacked Kol on the back of his head.

"Ooouch! Why are you always smacking my head, Nik?" Kol snapped.

"In a wishful thinking your brain will start working for once in your life." Klaus mumbled, regretting listening to his brother and putting himself in this ridiculous position he was in now.

"He's going towards the door, Nik." Kol mumbled, nervously.

"I can see that, Kol. " Klaus returned through gritted teeth.

"Are we just going to let him?" Kol looked at Klaus.

"I'm feeling like a freaking moron hiding here, Kol. Never in my thousand years have I..." Klaus started ranting, but was cut off by Kol.

"Yeah, yeah… stop the storytelling! We all know you are the big bad." Kol rolled his eyes. "Rather tell me what we are going to do with that douchebag!" He pointed toward the guy, supposedly a stripper, who was slowly walking toward the mansion.

"I don't know…" Klaus was uncertain. He knew it was wrong. The girls were having a bachelorette party and he was afraid he'd make Caroline really angry if they screwed up something. Besides, he didn't want to fight over something as stupid as a stripper. He knew better. It did bother him though, and he really wanted to snap the guy's head off right now.

"Nik! He's almost at the door!" Kol muttered, impatiently.

"I can see that you moron!" Klaus snapped, then cursed under his breath. "Oh fuck it! Let's go." He said and Kol's eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Kol taunted as he and Klaus reached the man on the doorsteps, who was just about to ring the bell of the mansion.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is that stripper?" Rebekah threw her hands up in the air. The guy she had ordered should have been there ages ago.

"I did tell you I didn't want a stripper, Bekah." Elena said, while drunkenly swaying to the music.

"Wait… do you think Klaus found him?" Bonnie asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I'd be more afraid of Kol finding him." Rebekah chuckled, but not really bothering about the stripper's safety.

"I'll go check outside." Caroline said, before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

* * *

Caroline was walking down the stairs and she thought she was hearing talking just outside on the driveway. When she closed the distance to the front door, she could hear a voice on the other side that she would be able to recognize everywhere. _Nik._

He wasn't alone, she could quickly distinguish Kol's voice as well and there was someone else with them. Her eyes widen when she realized they were compelling the poor guy. First she was mad, but then she realized that this was a step in the right direction. Years ago, those two would have killed someone that stood in their way, but now they were compelling that someone instead. A smile ghosted on her face, which quickly turned into a grin. She wasn't mad, but it wouldn't hurt, if she was pretending - just a bit. She took a deep breath to keep herself from laughing and then she flung the front door of the Mikaelson mansion wide open.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Her voice shot through the night, startling both Klaus and Kol, who were practically dragging the stripper toward his car. They stopped on their tracks and turned to look at her. Caroline's first association of the scene in front of her was – deer in the headlights - yes, that was how Kol and Klaus looked while she was giving them a stern look.

"Seriously?!" She pushed, with her arms positioned firmly on her hips. "I thought you were smarter than that. You too, Kol!" She snapped, being proud of herself for keeping a straight face.

"Caroline, love… we were just…" Klaus tried to find a good excuse and she thought that it was cute. She wouldn't show that to him, though.

"Oh for god's sake!" Kol almost yelled in frustration, before turning to face the stripper. "You go away and never ever come back here if you want to live another day. Forget that this house even exists!" He threatened the stripper along with a mixture of compelling and a moment later the poor guy was already in his car and leaving the driveway.

"Care, you simply can not have a stripper up there. No! Over my dead body!" Kol tried to argue with Caroline.

"Kol, I warn you, watch your mouth." Klaus said in a calm but warning tone.

"Oh, shut up, Nik! First of all you are acting like a doormat. Second, Care is my friend and I can talk to her however I want. She bosses me around enough as it is." He complained and Caroline couldn't help to let out a small chuckle. It was true, she had ordered him around over the last couple of weeks quite a lot, while he helped her preparing everything for the wedding.

"Kol…" Klaus started again but was quickly interrupted by Bonnie.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie asked, glancing from Caroline to Klaus and then her eyes landed on Kol.

"They were compelling the stripper and sent him away." Caroline explained crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kol Mikaelson! How dare you?!" Bonnie yelled and Caroline looked sideways at her friend. She didn't want her and Kol to have an argument now because of it. Her worry quickly slipped away when she saw Bonnie's lips twitching at the corners, trying hard not to laugh as well.

"Bonnie… we didn't mean to… we thought…" Kol tried to find a way out of the mess he and Klaus had made.

"Who's the doormat now?" Klaus turned toward his younger brother.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Nik!" Kol snapped.

"This is fantastic! I've got everything on camera." Rebekah giggled from the balcony that was just above the mansion entrance. "Now I can show _everyone_ what love sick puppies my brothers are!" She laughed out loud, her voice echoing into the night, before she disappeared into the house.

"I swear I will dagger her one day…" Klaus muttered.

"Bekah! Give me that thing now!" Kol yelled, but only faint sounds of giggles coming from the house could be heard from Rebekah. He walked toward the mansion's entrance and stopped by Bonnie. "Bonnie, darling… I know you are not mad at me." He gave her a quick peck on the cheeks and Bonnie couldn't help her self as she smiled at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me just for a minute, I need to kill my sister dearest." He explained charmingly, before he gave her another kiss and disappearing into the house.

"Nik. Come with me. We need to talk." Caroline spoke up, her voice stern.

"Caroline… don't be mad, love." Klaus said, a charming smile appearing on his face as he approached her and put his hand on her elbow, caressing it gently.

"I don't know, Nik. This was way out of line." She played her role on and she was surprised at her self that she didn't crack yet.

The very next second a lot of high pitched squealing and giggling was coming their way and Klaus pulled Caroline to him, moving her from the entrance as Rebekah flew out of the door, running from Kol almost at full vampire speed. The giggling stopped abruptly as she bumped into Stefan who had just came around the corner, knocking him on the driveway's gravel in the process.

"What are you doing?" Stefan grunted, in complete shock while lying on the floor, with Rebekah on top of him. Rebekah started giggling again. "I just need to hide this camera." She explained, lifting the device she had in her hand. Then she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and before he knew it, she took off into the dark of the backyard.

"Bekah! Give me the camera! Now!" Kol yelled again and ran after her.

"I would never believe it, if someone told me they were thousand years old." Caroline chuckled, staring into the darkness where Kol and Rebekah had disappeared to.

"I'm going inside." Bonnie said, chuckling at the escapades of the original siblings, before she walked into the mansion.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Stefan asked, still a little bit confused as he propped himself on his elbows. "And how much did she drink?" He pointed in the direction where Rebekah had disappeared.

"A looooooooot!" The voice came from the balcony above them. Stefan lifted his head toward the source of the sound just to see Elena, clumsily climbing over the rail.

"Elena! Don't climb over the rail! You'll fall!" Stefan warned.

"I won't fall! I'm a vampire!" She waved her hand drunkenly and it was obvious that she was completely wasted.

Klaus and Caroline took a few steps back to see what the drunk brunette was doing. "Oh my god! Elena, get off the railing!" Caroline screamed, all of the sudden scared for her friend. She wouldn't get herself killed, but it would surely hurt as hell, if she fell from the balcony.

"Carrroooline, don't be such a pa-…" Elena started, but her words were cut off as she slipped and fell from the balcony. Caroline screamed and automatically shut her eyes. She was waiting for the horrible sound of Elena's bones braking, but the sound never came. Caroline slowly opened her eyes, one at the time, to see Klaus standing wide eyed with Elena in his arms. He had caught her. And Elena apparently passed out.

"Get Elijah and tell him that his completely wasted fiancée is waiting for him in the living room." Klaus said to Stefan, who just nodded and took off toward the pool house.

* * *

"She's going to have a bad hangover in the morning." Caroline said as she observed Klaus, while he was lowering Elena on a sofa in the living room.

"Nothing a blood bag or two couldn't solve." Klaus smiled.

"Is she okay?" Elijah hurried into the living room, walking directly to Elena, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, while mumbling something in her sleep.

"She'll be fine." Klaus said, before turning back to Caroline. "Are you up for a walk, or shall we go upstairs?" He asked.

"A walk would be nice." She smiled, as she looped her hand through Klaus'.

"Are you a stripper, 'Lijah?" Elena's voice brought the attention to her. They all chuckled, when they realized that she was patting Elijah's arm, but clearly talking in her sleep. Klaus and Caroline turned around, ready to leave the soon-to-be-married couple alone.

"Niklaus." Elijah voice stopped them, and they turned around to face him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Klaus gave Elijah a small smile, before he and Caroline left the room.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on a bar stool behind the kitchen counter, while slowly savoring her delicious red wine and staring through the large panoramic doors into the blackness that was the Mikaelson's backyard. She allowed her thoughts to wander to Kol. The witch started wondering about Kol's feelings toward her. Were they feeling the same? Bonnie was afraid that she was slowly, but strongly falling in love with the mischievous Original. "This is bad!" She quietly said to herself, as she let her head fall in one of her hands that was propped on the counter. She had made a mistake letting him come so close to her. There was a high possibility that Kol was in this thing, in this relationship they were having, just for fun and to chase away the boredom. Bonnie's heart clenched at the painful thought.

"Here she is!" Kol's voice brought her back to reality. "How is my favorite girl?" He said lovingly, as he walked to her, leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine. A little bit sleepy, but fine." Bonnie smiled at him, trying to push away her dark thoughts from earlier, but with no success.

"I've got the camera." Kol said proudly, his wide grin showing his perfect white teeth, as he lifted Rebekah's camera that he had in his hand. "Where is everybody?" He asked, while he glanced around the place.

"They all went to bed." Bonnie answered and Kol could sense in the tone of her voice that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Bonnie? Are you still mad at me, because of what happened earlier?" He asked, genuine concern written all over his face.

"Why would you care? You are in this just for fun, right?" Bonnie basically snapped at him, her concerns getting the best of her and Kol's eyes instantly went wide. He was shocked and he didn't have a clue about where this was coming from.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kol was utterly bewildered. He had no idea what was going on. What did he do? He had to fix it.

"It doesn't matter. I'm tired." Was all that Bonnie answered, before she stood up from the bar stool and started walking out of the kitchen. She paused for a short moment at the arch that led out of the kitchen. "Good night, Kol." She wished over her shoulder, before she left a completely confused Kol behind her.

As Bonnie was walking upstairs, she wondered if she had been unfair to Kol in the kitchen, but it would be better to end things before she would be in too deep. She was afraid that it was a little too late for that, though. The painful clench of her heart at the thought of leaving him told her as much. The interesting thing was that Kol let her control the tempo of their relationship completely. He didn't rush her into anything and he was appearing to be more than willing to wait for her however long it would take. This positive thought gave her a hope. The Kol she knew wasn't the most patient person in the world and he wouldn't wait for anything if it didn't held some kind of importance to him. Maybe he did feel something for her, too.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't manage to come here earlier." Caroline said, with her forehead wrinkled. She had completely forgotten about the indoor pool the Mikaelsons had.

"Yes, I am wondering the same thing." Klaus smiled as he slid his hands around her waist.

"The last couple of months were pretty busy, though." She pointed out.

"True, but that will be over after tomorrow." Klaus said, while peppering her neck with kisses. "I'll finally have you more for myself and we can use this pool on daily basis, if that's what you wish." He smiled and turned her around to face him, before he kissed her.

"I would love to go swimming with you right now, but we really need to go to bed. Tomorrow will be stressful." Caroline sighed, her mind already drifting to all tasks that she would have to do in the morning, making sure that the wedding would flow perfectly. It was what Elena and Elijah deserved.

Klaus nodded in response and he could see that Caroline got partly lost in her own thoughts. "Come on wedding planner." He slid his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you to bed."

Caroline smiled at him lovingly, before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and they walked into the direction that led toward their bedroom. "I just hope everything will go by plan tomorrow." She let out a small sigh.

"I'm sure it will. And besides, you know what they say… it's not a real wedding, if not at least one thing goes wrong." Caroline glanced at him and almost stopped walking, her baby blue eyes wide with worry and he had to chuckle. "Relax. I'm kidding. Everything will be just fine." He reassured her, before he pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her relax at the contact.

"It's not funny." She mumbled, but the corners of her mouth were tugging upwards. "I'm just going to fetch a blood bag." Caroline happily sighed in Klaus' arms, as they reached the staircase that led on the second floor.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Klaus asked.

"Nah, it's okay. You go upstairs and I'll join you in a minute." Caroline smiled, before giving him a kiss. "Do you need anything?"

"Only your beautiful self." Klaus grinned, as he was playing with a golden lock of her silky hair.

"Okay, charmer. Coming up!" She giggled, before giving him a quick peck and then she darted toward the kitchen area.

When Caroline entered the kitchen, it was only illuminated by the silver light of the moon. She got startled for a short moment, as she noticed a figure pacing up and down on the porch, outside the kitchen. It was Kol. He was mumbling something to himself and if Caroline caught his words correctly, it was something about him being bewitched and about Bonnie.

Caroline quickly decided that she would join him to see if she would be able to help him with the problem he so obviously had. She took two blood bags from the massive fridge and then walked toward the panoramic kitchen doors. When she slid the doors open, Kol almost jumped. "Caroline? What are you doing here?" The Original asked, still surprised by her presence. He thought everyone in house already went to bed for the night.

"I came to get a blood bag, but then I saw you all worried outside and I decided to join you." Caroline explained. "So… let's sit down and you can tell me what is bothering you so much. Deal?" She smiled at him, encouraging him to open up. It was obvious that he had to let out whatever was on his mind. She sat on the large sofa of the garden sitting area and patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Kol let out a long breath, while running a hand through his hair and then he joined her on the sofa. "I'm not sure I can tell you anything." He simply said.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Well, it's… it's about Bonnie, and you are her friend and well, you know…" He started babbling, but Caroline cut him off.

"Kol, you can tell me everything. You are my friend too. I will keep to myself whatever you will tell me. I promise it will stay between us." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Kol deliberated his options for a minute, before he started talking. "Bonnie was acting really weird earlier. She even threw at me something in sense of me not caring about her." He shook his head. "How could she think something like that?" He looked at Caroline, expecting an answer.

"Maybe she's just confused and she doesn't know how you feel about her. Let's face it, you aren't really known as a relationship kind of guy, Kol." Caroline chuckled at the last part, before she continued. "Bonnie is probably afraid that she'll get her heart broken with you." She guessed and Kol's eyes went wide at the last thing Caroline said.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Care. Why would she think that?" Kol asked_. How can Bonnie think she means nothing to me, when the truth is the complete opposite?_ He thought to himself. He really didn't understand women.

"I can see that she means a lot to you, but apparently she doesn't, or she isn't sure about what to believe. I think you two should talk. I mean really talk, without your charming ways or jokes." Caroline suggested, while looping her hand through his.

"Caroline?" Kol said her name, but it came out more as a question.

"Yes?" She replied, eyeing him intently.

He gulped loudly, obviously not too comfortable saying what he was about to say. "I think I might be in love in Bonnie Bennett. The witch bewitched me." Kol mumbled, shaking his head. "Though, I wouldn't know, I've never been in love before." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have little butterflies in your stomach when she's around?" Caroline asked and Kol nodded. "Are you having a hard time staying away from her?" Kol nodded again in his answer. Caroline thought he was being adorable. "Do you think a lot about her when you two are not together?" Another nod. "Do you think you would do anything for her?" She added a question and the original quickly answered with _yes_. "There you have your answer, Kol." Caroline smiled, bumping him playfully with her shoulder. "And I'm pretty sure Bonnie might feel the same way." She winked and smiled widely as the biggest grin appeared on Kol's face.

"Thank you, Caroline." Kol thanked her, before pulling her into a hug.

"That's what friends are for!" Caroline's voice came out all muffled, because her face was pressed against Kol's jacket.

Little did Kol and Caroline know that Klaus was watching them. He had come downstairs to search for Caroline after she didn't show up for a long time. The somewhat intimate scene between Caroline and his brother in front of him would probably make someone really jealous or suspicious, the two of them were hugging each other, but Klaus knew better. He was happy that his Caroline got along so well with his family. He had overheard their conversation and if it was possible, he loved her even more now. Klaus was grateful that she had calmed down his brother and helped him understand his feelings that he harbored for the witch. No one of his siblings, himself included, would have been capable of doing that. They just weren't that good at talking to each other. Caroline was the one for him. That was clear from the day he had met her, but she was proving that fact with every day they spent together. Klaus simply knew there wouldn't ever be anyone else for him than Caroline. He had never believed in marriage and all that circus around it. He had always found it stupid and too mundane, but he wanted… no… he _needed_ to marry Caroline and make her his in all senses of the word. Klaus wouldn't ask her for her hand now – it was Elijah and Elena's time now – but he planned to ask her on their family vacation on Bora Bora. He quickly decided that he had to find the most beautiful ring that this world could offer. His Caroline deserved only the absolute best. And after that, he just had to hope that she was feeling the same and that she was willing to accept his hand. Klaus smiled to himself, glancing toward Caroline and Kol once again, before he quietly walked out of the kitchen and in the direction of their bedroom, where he would patiently wait for her.


End file.
